


Miraculous Atlantis

by RougeMinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, F/M, They still have powers, they just work differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeMinette/pseuds/RougeMinette
Summary: Adrien is a liguist and cartographer at the Parisian Institution, with hisbest friend and collugue Nino Lahiffe. Adrien's dream of finding the Miraculous Atlantis, a lost Empire believed to be a mere  fairy tale.Nobody seem to believe in him, except his best friend, so what will he do when a opportunity to prove himself right present into his house?





	1. Prologue: The Great Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work! Both for Miraculous and ever.  
> I just wanted to see an Atlantis Au with Marinette and Adrien, and since there was none, I simply decided to create one myself.  
> I hope you like it, please don't be to hard on me, since English is not my first Language, so excuse me for eventual mistakes. tell me if you find any so I can correct them.  
> Enjoy!  
> Also a little bit of info  
> “Normal speach”  
>  **“Atlantean Speach”**  
>  _‘Throughs’_  
>  _Emphasis_  
>  **Name or nick names of things**

A bright light slashed the horizon quickly followed big a loud boom, A distant explosion the cause. Suddenly the still ocean wasn’t so still anymore as many animal shaped vehicles flied over it, a very large tidal wave triggered by the explosion running close behind them. The men on the vehicles flew as fast as they could, desperately trying to reach their city before the wave reached them.

“ **Fool! You have condemned us all!** ” yelled a man dressed as a soldier on a fox shaped vehicle.

“ **The wave is gaining on us! We have to warn Atlantis!** ” responded another soldier on a bee shaped one.

But it was already too late. As the wave caught up with them all someone else desperately screamed “ **Too late!** ”

The wave finally got them, brutally overwhelming almost all of them. Only a few of the faster that luckily had already a head start, being the farthest away from the explosion; managed to run. Still the wave was quickly closing on them as well as they reached the already panicking city. Even from how far they were, they could easily see the Heart of Atlantis floating over it, the crystal shining an angry scarlet-red and shooting many lights underneath itself, as if to search for someone that caused its ire.

In the meantime, on the lookout towers at the edges of the city the sentinels were giving the alarm to everyone. “ **Everyone hurries up and go to the shelters! Hurry up and go to the shelters!** ” some kept repeating over and over while others hammered huge bells.

In the steer of the city the people were running around in fear, mothers dragging their children, man holding their wives and young helping the old, many screaming as they tried to reach the shelters as fast as they could while avoiding the various vehicles that fell from the sky. Soldier were shouting around direction to the people, desperately trying to direct them to safety.

Among those fleeing people was also the royal family of Atlantis. The former king, a short old man already bent by time, was being helped by a guard while the current king, a huge man with short white hair and a normally warm face; was holding close the small dark blue haired woman that was the queen, and their little daughter as they were trying to follow.

“ **This way your Highness!** ” called the guard helping the former king as the other members of the royal family stopped to look for the right way.

The little princess looked around in fear clutching a doll close to her chest as a red beam of light passed behind them. As soon as the guard called them over, the queen and king forcefully grabbed their little child’s hands one each, causing her to lose her doll, and started running toward the called direction.

The little princess cried out, desperately trying to get free and reach for her lost toy but her parents continued to drag her away.

After some step they both stopped and pushing the little girl in front of them, kneeling and grasping her shoulders. “ **Mari! Just leave it!** ” the queen told the child looking her straight in the eyes. “ **There isn’t time! We must hurry!** ” added her father as he patted her little head with his huge hand.

But as they were both busy talking to their child, neither of them noticed the big red beam of light slowly creeping towards them until it was already too late. As the light fell on the royal couple, both suddenly turned, raised and looked at the huge crystal in the sky above them in a trance, all the while still holding their daughter’s hands. The red light on them changed to aqua blue as their eyes lighted up with azure. Immediately all the others beam started to join the one on them, as it divided in two new beams that quickly tightened around each member of the royal couple. The tiny beams hit the crystals around their chosen’s neck, flashing white for an instant and then enlarger themselves once again. As the beams grew, both king and queen slowly started to float upward in the sky, their hold on their child’s hands slackening until the let her go, each taking a ladybug themed bracelet that was on the princess’s wrists.

“ **Mother! Father!** ” called the desperate child while trying to reach for her parent as they floated out of her small reach and into the burning white crystal.

“ **Mother! Father!** ” the child fell on the ground still crying and reaching out, tears starting to fall from her bluebell eyes as her parents were forever taken away from her.

As the royal couple was absorbed by the burning crystal up above, the rocks around it spun faster as it released its power in a big white flash. The guardian statues at the city’s edges clapped their hands together, opening the to create a protective shield of energy. As the shield rose, the vehicles still outside crashed against it, exploding, while people were left outside, desperately punching the dome of energy, hoping to save themselves from fate but doomed to wait their death as the wave lounged over them. Some hugged each other, resigned to their fate, others cried, and others kept knocking in the vain hope of saving themselves.

All the while, the little princess wept on the ground, still calling for her parents to the heavens above, hoping that the crystal would give them back.

Her grandfather ran to her, hugging the child tightly to his chest. “ **Close your eyes Mari and keep them shut! Don’t look my child.** ” He warmly told her as he pushed her face in the crook of his shoulder, holding her close and rubbing her back comfortingly, as he hid the tragedy from her innocent eyes.

He fearfully looked up at the fiery crystal and the rocks spinning around it so fast that they looked like a light blue ring. He watched with a gapping mouth and wide eyes as the dome protecting the city finally closed.

As the huge wave reached them, the shielded part of the island sank deep into the ocean and under the earth itself, the waters closing around it, erasing everything and leaving behind nothing to prove that such great people ever existed in the first place. In mere seconds Atlantis was no more and the oceans were still once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left Marinette's hair their normal colour and not white, because I just can't see her like that, not even in an AU.  
> And Master Fu is her Grandfather.


	2. A stubborn Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter.  
> It earlier that I expected, but I wanted to do it.  
> Again, tell me if you spot some mistake to fix, thanks.  
> Enjoy!

It’s currently the year 1914 in Paris. The city was bustling with life as cars and carriages ran on the streets, and people walked contently on the side walk. The Parisian Institution of History’s Museum was also full of life, as couple, families and some highly looking people walked around it. Some children were excitedly yelling, while pointing at various exhibited pieces as they tried to escape their parents grip to run to the object holding their attention, while the more dignified people walked around more quietly.

In the boiler room of the building, a young man was deeply concentrated into his presentation of his great discovery. The young man’s name was Adrien Agreste, a tall youth in his early twenties, with fair skin, sunny blond hairs and emerald green eyes sparkling with great intelligence and curiosity. Adrien very a good cartographer and linguist at the Institution but all his colleagues strongly marginalized him for his continuous research on Atlantis.

Even through his isolation Adrien kept firm in his believe of Atlantis’s existence. The young man grew up hearing infinite stories and tales about the lost Empire from his beloved mother, who passed him her believe of its existence. His Mother, Emilie; was a linguist like him and an adventurer. She travelled around the world always taking him wherever she went, as she was his only guardian. His father was never in the picture, as m told Adrien that the man died before he was even born or wedded her. She didn’t like to talk about the man, so Adrien didn’t ask. But Emilie was all Adrien could ever need or want, loving, caring and always present for him, the boy grew up idolizing her and following in her footstep. Unfortunately, she has died shortly after Adrien started living alone, but still she kept telling Adrien to always believe in his dreams. And his dream was and stayed Atlantis. The man kept researching and now, he was sure to have found something that nobody could negate.

So here he was, presenting his discovery. “Good evening, gentlemen!” he started with a flourish bow.

“I thank you all, for taking time to come here and listen to my project.” Adrien moved behind a podium with a blackboard, with some Vikings runes and their translation written over; at his side, and a Vikings shield leaning against it.

“Everyone has at least once heard of Atlantis, a continent situated somewhere unknown in the Atlantic Ocean and homeland of a population with technologies far greatest that our actual ones.” Adrien took out a stick to point to the Atlantic Ocean on the map behind him.

“According to Plato, Atlantis was struck by some cataclysm that caused its sinking to the deepest part of the sea.” Here he pointed his stick to a glass tank with a fish and a mini Greek temple in it.

Resting the stick, Adrien then grabbed some photos. “Some of you may ask: Why Atlantis? isn’t it just a myth. Just a legend of fantasy. Well, here is where you are all wrong!”

He then started to show the various photos of ancient cultures, lowering the one in front of the next as he continued. “Ten thousand years before the Egyptian built their pyramids, at Atlantis they had electricity, an advanced medicine and could also fly.”

Adrien lowered his face to the photo’s level and paused for a movement. “Impossible! That’s what you say. Well, for them it wasn’t at all!”

He started lowering photos of hieroglyphs and murals again. “Many others ancient civilizations tell us that Atlantis owned a unique source of energy. Something different, much more powerful of steam or coal and even of our new internal combustion engines.”

Looking straight ahead, Adrien paused a second before continuing. “In conclusion, gentlemen, I have in mind to find Atlantis, to find that unique energy source and bring it back to the surface.”

Adrien then showed the last image. It was a reproduction of an old manuscript’s page “Look… This is a page of an illuminated manuscript where we talk about a book called the Miraculous Journal. This book reports a direct testimony of Atlantis’s existence and also its location.”

Laying this last image, Adrien moved in front of the blackboard and grabbed the chalk at its base. He pointed to the writing on the board, which read **_Coast of Ireland_** in ancient Norse with respective translation underneath. “Relaying on an ancient Norwegian text’s translation, historians believed that the Journal was in Ireland.”

The young man then moved to collect the Viking shield with a little difficulty, showing it to his public. The shield was really heavy, but Adrien was quite strong despite his slender appearance. Holding the heavy shield with on hand, nearly losing his balance under the object’s weight, Adrien pointed to some writings on its circumference. “However, after I confronted the text with the runes on this Viking’s stem, I discovered that one of the letters was erroneously translated.”

He moved back to the blackboard and with his shirt’s sleeve erased the **_R_** of **_Ireland_**. “If we change the wrong letter and enter the correct one, we discover that the Miraculous Journal, the key to find Atlantis; it’s not located in Ireland!” Adrien wrote a **_C_** in the missing letter’s place, changing the word. “But in Iceland!”.

“Effect break.” Adrien murmured to himself as he turned to face his public. “Now, I’ll answer to your eventual questions” He added with a normal tone as he laid down the heavy shield on the floor.

It was at that exact moment that the phone behind the blackboard started to ring. Adrien looked around the room before giving his public a sheepish smile. “Please gentlemen, excuse me for a moment.”

The young man moved to look behind the blackboard, looking for a way to answer the phone that was behind it. After a bit, he simply decided to jump over the blackboard, laying himself over it to finally reach the device

“Cartography and linguistics. Adrien Agreste at the device!” He answered with a cheery voice and a smile, only for it to fall as an angered voice started yelling at him from the other side of the device.

“Yeah… yes, just give me a minute.” He finally told the angry person, his voice now resigned. Adrien then laid the receiver back on the phone, slide down the blackboard and turned on the lights of the room.

As the lights turned on, the shadow that appeared to be Adrien’s public revealed themselves to be some ancient artefacts posed to seem like people.

Except for another young man the same age as Adrien. This other young man was Nino Lahiffe, Adrien’s very own best friend and only colleague that didn’t estrange him, on the contrary he encouraged him, and Adrien supported him back in his DJing hobby. Nino was also a young man in his early twenties, though he looked nothing like Adrien. Nino’s skin was darker, he his hair was a dark brown and his eyes a warm golden brown. However now you couldn’t see that now as they were closed. In fact; Nino was peacefully sleeping in his corner, his lanky body leant back against his chair.

‘ _Thanks for the really big support, Nino._ ’ Adrien thought, shooting and annoyed glare to his slumbering friend, as he made his way to the boiler. “Ehm, Pardon, Monsieur Ikenbutton…” he hesitantly said, moving an African looking mask to reach the boiler. There, Adrien turned and screwed some valves, a sucking sound showing that his doing had some effect; before hitting it loudly with a wrench and making Nino jump in his corner. Amazingly his friend didn’t wake or fall from his precarious position on his chair.

Returning to the phone, he once again jumped over the blackboard; and asked, “How is it now, Better?”. The angry voice on the other end of the phone kept yelling “… somethings really needs to be done soon!” Adrien could only nod, saddened but used to hit. “And I really hope that it won’t happen again!” was the last thing said before the caller rudely reattached the phone. “Yes.” Was Adrien meek answer before putting down the receiver, completely ending the call.

Turing back to his cheery personality; Adrien slid down the blackboard, “Now,” he started looking towards his pretended public again, “You can clearly see by … this … eh … map” looking down, Adrien noticed the some off the drawn map was now on his black shirt, so he quickly moved himself in front of the board, recompleting the drawn map. Here he started talking again as if noting has even occurred “… that I drew, the route inside Iceland that will take myself and a crew to retrieve the Journal.”

It was then that the Cuckoo clock on the wall struck four. Adrien smiled brightly to himself, cleaning his black shirt from the chalk. “Finally, it’s show time!” looking at the sleeping from of Nino, Adrien smiled fondly to himself, grateful for his friend’s support, “This is it Nino…” he muttered “finally we’ll get out of this underground prison.” And with that he grabbed some books and papers, making his way to the stairs. Before going up, Adrien stopped by a small shrine, and took hold of the old photo on it.

Adrien smiled fondly at the picture. It depicted a him as a small child looking adoringly at his mother, dressed in her adventurer attire as she sat on a plush chair looking toward the camera. Closing his eyes, Adrien let the memory of that moment play inside his mind

~ - ~

_They were posing for a picture, Adrien knew that, yet his mother has just gotten back from one of her amazing adventures and he wanted to hear all about it and to be close to her. Getting her attention, Adrien held out his arms, signalling that he wanted to be held close. His mother smiled down at him and grabbed him, putting him on her knees. Still Adrien wanted more as he reached to grab the ring that she had hanged at her neck by a chain. His mother huffed fondly and took it off the chain, putting it on Adrien expecting right hand, on his ring finger. Adrien then turned toward the camera, holding out his hand to proudly show the family ring on his finger, but in that exact moment the ring slid off, almost falling if Adrien didn’t throw himself forward to catch it. The little boy huffed annoyed as his mother chuckled, looking lovingly at her son._

~ - ~

Huffing amusedly at the memory, Adrien put down the photo at the side before opening the little shrine, pulled out the ring and put it on, moving his hand as if to show it off. Like when he was a child, the ring slid off, Adrien unhappily bending to catch it before it hit the floor.

Adrien was suddenly pulled out of memory lane by the arrive of a message. Holding the ring in his hand, the man moved to read the paper. “Dear Monsieur Agreste, we would kindly inform you, that your meeting of today at 16:30 had been moved forward to 15:30.” Surprised, Adrien glanced toward the clock. it was a few minutes past four. “What?” he asked himself sadly, as another message arrived. With a dejected voice he read “Dear Monsieur Agreste, dude to your absence, your proposition has been rejected. Have a nice weekend, Monsieur Damocles’ secretariat.”

Adrien fell insulted at the deceive. Angrily tossing the message away he fastened his hand and yelled “They can’t do this!”

~ - ~

“It’s really undeniable, young Agreste is becoming crazier every year!” Exclaimed mockingly a tall, finely dressed old man, as him and his four companions exited a room. Another one with crooked teeth, joked “If I ever heard the word Atlantis again, I swear, I’ll step in front of a bus!”. Keeping to the joke, the first one answered, “I’ll push you!”, and they all laughed.

A sudden yell interrupted them. “Monsieur Damocles! Monsieur Damocles! Council Forme! Please wait!” Adrien called as he ran down the always, toward the five old men. They all turned to look at the young blond man. “God Lord, there he is!” Yelled the shortest man of the Council, hand risen to point to the yelling blond as all looked at said blond shocked and horrified. “how did he find us?!” Questioned a stout man with wide amber eyes, his large bushy black eyebrows risen to his bald head, hand in his gray beard as he stared at the running blond, flitching at another “Monsieur Damocles!” call, revealing himself as said man. The other four Council men were smarter, as they ditched him to run inside the various doors on the hallway, slamming the doors and looking themselves in, shouting things like “Run for the hill!” or “Everyone take cover!” while leaving the stout man to deal with the _treat_. Seeing as all his companion left him to deal with Adrien, Damocles angrily shouted something like “They are never here when you need them!” before covering behind a tiny potted plant, the leaves barely covering his face.

“Monsieur Damocles! Please, I beg you, you got to listen to me!” Adrien yelled as he reached the plant, easily spotting Monsieur Damocles behind it. Looking at the plant with some uncertainty, Adrien hesitated for a second before lowering the leaves from Monsieur Damocles face with his umbrella. The stout man give him an innocent, sheepish smile, clearly not really sorry, but Adrien was too determined to notice or care. Suddenly Monsieur Damocles pointed his umbrella toward Adrien and opened it right on his face, startling him and making him lose grip on all his papers. As Adrien was busy picking up his papers, Monsieur Damocles made a run for the museum’s exit, Adrien quickly catching up with his longer legs.

They ran through the atrium, Damocles trying to escape as fast as he could and Adrien desperately calling for him to wait. Exiting the museum, Damocles flung himself inside his waiting car, Adrien hot on his heels “Wait! I have new evidence of … Please Monsieur, you must listen!”

Slamming against the closed door of the car as he reached it, Adrien passed most of his papers to Monsieur Damocles and opened one to show his finding “Can you hold this for a second, Monsieur? If you look here…” he was cut short by Damocles leaning of the car’s window and pushing the paper aside to angrily tell “This … Museum support scientific expeditions based on real fact! Not on legends and folklore!” his expression then changed to one with a sweet smile. “And we need you here. We believe in you…” he laid and hand on the confused youth’s shoulder, as Adrien looked happily at him and asked “Really?”. “Of course!” was Damocles answer as he started patting the younger man’s shoulder. “Winter is coming, and the boiler will need constant attentions.”. Damocles pushed him away and ordered to his driver to go as Adrien perplexedly asked himself “The boiler?” before realizing everything and launching himself after the car.

“But… There is a Journal!... it’s in Iceland!... I’m sure of it this time!” Adrien puffed as he ran by the car’s window. Damocles simply ignored him and pulled closed the curtains, thinking the discussion over. That’s it, until Adrien practically flung himself on the car’s front. “Monsieur,” He angrily started, glaring at Damocles through the glass, “I really hope that we could have avoided this, but…” he paused and took out two sheets from his dirty white coat, pushing them on the windscreen, “These are two letters of resignation! If you refuse my project, I …”. He was cut off by the screeching off the car’s tires as the driver made him fall off. Raising on his knees with one hand to help him, Adrien waved the two letters and yelled “I and Nino will both quit!”

The car paused and then came back to Adrien’s side. Damocles opened the curtains and looked at the man on the ground. Mustering up all his courage, Adrien once again waved the two sheets. “I’m serious! If you refuse to fund my proposal, Nino and I will…” Damocles didn’t let him finish as he cut in “You’ll what? Decide for Nino as well? Flush both of your careers down the toilet like your mother or that Césaire girl?” he made a crazy face with his tongue out and swirled his hand as he said the word _mother_ before sobering and going on “First, let Nino decide this for himself. Second, Adrien, you, and Nino too; have a lot of potential, don’t throw it all away just to chase a fairy tale!” But Adrien was still determined as he shot back, “But I can prove it! I can prove that Atlantis is real!”. Damocles huffed, before tossing out a couple coins to Adrien. “You really want to go on an adventure with your friend? Go both take the tram to the Seine and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your minds! Go!” And his driver drove him away, splashing a puddle on Adrien and leaving the poor lad completely drenched.

Adrien could his own, dripping wet form and at the letters. After shaking some waters off, he got back to his feet and walked back to the Museum. Handing both letters in he went to the boiler room and got Nino.

The friend tried to comfort him as they headed back to their shared flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give Adrien a personality that's a fusion between his own and Milo's. he also has some Chat-moments, and there will be more later.  
> There is also Nino, who his still the bro of the moment.  
> And I put the Cat Miraculous in there too.


	3. An interesting proposition

Returning home, Adrien was very dejected, nothing Nino said or did could lift his mood.

“Come on dude, we’ll find some way. Don’t mop around man. They just think that you are the new Alya Césaire” At the last statement, Adrien paused with the key in their flat’s lock and shot Nino a flat glare. “Thank you, Nino, you really are a great comfort! Especially with the Alya comment.”

Alya Césaire was a young adventurer one year their junior. She, like Adrien; really believed in Atlantis’s existence and was just as determined, if not more; to find it. Adrien remembered meeting her sometimes around while they were still students. She was dark skinned like Nino, of medium height. Her long reddish-brown wavy hair was always left untied, framing her smart hazel eyes. She, also like Nino, wore glasses. She was a very energic woman, passionate in her believes. After they graduated, the woman was really dedicated to her job, to the point where one day she simply disappeared. It was just a month after their graduation. Her disappearance created a lot of rumours, mainly about how she went crazy and left to look for a fairy tale. Getting compared to Alya Césaire was equal as getting called crazy.

“Sorry man! You right, that was uncalled for.” Nino told him moving his hands in a placating gesture. Turning back to opening the door Adrien huffed. “It’s okay bro. I’m just tired… and you know how I feel about the rumours about Alya” Nino laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a tired and sad smile. “Yeah, I knew her too and I don’t like the rumours just as much as you do. Now get us him so we can mop about our situation on the couch.” He pushed Adrien.

The blond man opened the door and the two tiredly entered their home. “We’re home. Plagg come here!” Adrien called his cat. Plagg was a black, emerald green-eyed cat that Adrien found on the street as a kitten. He took the animal home to help and then kept him. The cat was incredibly smart, but just as lazy, and had a weird love for cheese, especially Camembert. Adrien couldn’t for the life of his understand how the cat loved the stinky cheese, and how the thing didn’t hurt his cat. He had stopped asking that question long ago.

As Nino took care of their things by the door, Adrien tiredly reached for the light switch, pulling it. Nothing. He pulled it again and again nothing changed. Adrien looked at the switch, about to curse for the missing light when a thunderlight out of the living room’s window startled him. Nino hurried by his side as he heard his friend’s jump.

“Adrien Agreste and Nino Lahiffe?” Asked a mysterious standing by the living room’s window. Nino openly gaped while Adrien stared as he dumbly tried to pull the light switch again. The woman in her thirties and very good looking. Her black hair was held on a thigh bun at the base of her head and as she turned to face the two young men, they saw that she had a red strand, that perfectly matched her dress. Her blue eyes were fixed on Adrien, telling them that she was mostly here for him.

Adrien was the first to get back his bearing, as he shook his head and asked, “Who…Who are you? And how did you get in there?!” the second question got Nino back to himself as well, as it finally downed on both that there was a strange woman in their house and neither could tell how she got inside.

The women simply stared at him flatly as she made herself comfy on their armchair, slipping her black furred vest of as she answered with a flat tone. “I came down the chimney… oh oh oh”. Ignoring the indignant shrieks, she got for her joke she started to talk business like she didn’t break into their home.

“My name is Nathalie Sancoeur and I’m here on my employer’s behalf. He has a very intriguing proposition for you Adrien. Are you interested? Your friend is also invited to come.” Adrien looked at Nino unsure, rising an eyebrow in a silent question of _What the?_ at which Nino only shrugged in response. Understanding that his friend was just as confused, Adrien turned toward the strange woman, Nathalie, he reminded himself. “Your employer? And who would that be?”

~ - ~

Thus, Adrien and Nino found themselves on a car with Nathalie Behind the wheel, thunder roaring outside as the rain fell hard around them, as the woman drove toward a big mansion. Adrien looked out from the passenger’s window as they passed under a big, metal archway with an R on the top. On the wall before the gate a plaque read **_Ramier_** , and the blond found himself questioning who that was.

Turning to look at his friend on the backseat, he saw that Nino was looking at the same plaque, probably asking himself the same thing as the blond. Finally, Nino noticed him and leaned over, “Who do you think this dude is?” With a quick glance at Nathalie to check that she wasn’t listening, Adrien shrugged and answered “No idea, man, no idea at all. But he’s rich and we are unemployed, so I think we should consider this proposition.” Nino looked pointedly at him at his _unemployed_ statement and raised an eyebrow “And whose fault it is that we are unemployed?” Adrien huffed and turned back to look in front of himself “it’s the Council that refused to listen.” And so, their discussion was closed.

~ - ~

Entering the huge mansion, they were greeted by butler. Seeing as Nathalie handed him her black furred coat, Nino and Adrien did the same. Both men looked around marvelled by the many artefact that were literally everywhere.

“ _And this is just the doorway!_ ” though Adrien astonished as he stopped to look at a medieval armor, Nino at his side. Both didn’t notice Nathalie walking ahead, until she stopped and called out for them “This way, please. And try to not drip around too much.”

Stopping in front of an elevator, she pointed to a door on the left side of the room. “That’s the waiting room, Lahiffe, you wait there!” her tone left no room for discussion, so Nino gave Adrien a light punch on the shoulder with an encouraging smile, and speed walked toward the pointed door. Pausing before entering he shot the blond another reassuring smile and a nod, then he was gone.

Nathalie opened the elevator’s door, “Hurry up, Monsieur Ramier doesn’t like waiting!” she scolded the still Adrien. The young man shook himself out of it and quickly entered the elevator. Nathalie closed the door behind them and pressed a button. They started to go down.

As they started moving, Nathalie turned her attention on Adrien. “You will address him as Monsieur Xavier or Sir” She immediately started to lecture him on how to act as she tidied him up. “You’ll stand unless he asks you to sit.” She fixed his collar. Looking him right in the eyes she finished “Keep your sentences short and to the point. It’s all clear?” Adrien gulped as he gave her a nod, a bit scared of this man.

Finally, they reached their destination and the doors opened. Adrien hesitantly walked out in the big office like room while Nathalie stayed back. He realized that she wouldn’t accompany him further, “And relax, it’s not like he bites…” she told him with her cold and proper tone but as she closed the doors, with a lower, amused voice she added “usually.” Adrien looked at her spoken but remembering her weird sense of humour, he quickly calmed himself.

Once alone, the blond decided to look around for this Monsieur Ramier. As he made his way further into the room, Adrien stopped many times to look at the countless artefact that adorned the place. Just when he reached the fireplace at the very back, Adrien noticed a painting hanging over it. In the painting, his mother in her adventurer gear stood side by side with an older, tall finely dressed man. The man had one hand on her shoulder and the other holding her like in a handshake. Both were smiling at the painter as they posed together, looking like old-time friends.

“Mother?” Adrien couldn’t stop the question as he stared.

“The finest explorer, I ever got the pleasure of meeting.” Answered him the voice of an older man. Adrien turned, startled out of his thoughts. There in a corner, the man of the painting sat on a mat in a weird position, dressed only in a blue robe.

Changing position, he offered Adrien his foot as he introduced himself, “Xavier Pigeon Ramier, it’s a pleasure to meet you Adrien” Adrien shook his foot with his hand, then wiped it on his black shirt. Changing position Ramier added “Want to join me and do a little bit of yoga?” Adrien quickly shook his head “No, no thank you.”

“Did you really know my mom?” he hesitantly asked. Ramier changed his position another time before looking at the blond with a smile “I meet her here in Poitiers, she graduated in the 86 and we stayed friend until the end of her days.” Ramier told him with a fond look “She even dragged me in some of her adventures. Agreste was crazier that I was” he added with an amused laugh at the memories.

“She talked a lot about you.” Ramier told him as he laid his head on the mat, ready for another exercise. Adrien looked at him unsure of how to answer that, never having heard of the man. In the end he settled for the true, and with a sheepish laugh he nervously rubbed the back of his neck “Weird, Mom never told me about you.” Ramier’s quick response settled his nerves. “Of course not! I do much like my privacy” and he did a handstand, the robe falling and showing Adrien all of Ramier’s _goods_. ‘ _A bit contradictory…_ ’ Thought Adrien, quickly turning his head as he cringed at the sight. “I don’t really like to stand out.”. “ _Really contradictory._ ” Sweat dropped Adrien.

Lowering himself, to be face to face level with Ramier again, Adrien coked his head and asked. “Monsieur Ramier, may I ask, why am I here?” Ramier simple pointed to the table, “Look on the table”

Adrien rose on his feet and went to the pointed table, where he easily spotted a package. “It for you” was Ramier comment as the blond picked it up.

Looking at it, Adrien immediately recognized his mother’s handwriting. “It’s from my Mom!” He exclaimed in disbelieve as he turned toward a now standing Ramier, the questioning looks on his face all that the older man needed to understand. “Your mother brought me that package some years ago. She asked me to give it to you when you were ready. I wonder what she meant?”

Adrien tore the wrapping of, coming to face with the object of his dreams. Stuttering he raised his head in disbelieve “Impossible. This… this is… The miraculous Journal!”

Excitement raising quickly, Adrien turned toward the now resting Ramier. “Monsieur Ramier. This book is the key to find the lost continent of Atlantis!” he told the older man shaking the Journal.

Ramier laughed “Atlantis? Ha ha ha, I wasn’t born yesterday son.” As he moved behind a changing screen.

“No, no, no. Just look, look here. Coordinates, indication, it’s all in here!”

Ramier leaned his head from behind the screen to amusedly look at Adrien. “These are all gibberish to me.”

Adrien was quick to explain. “It’s because it’s written in… in a language that doesn’t exist anymore!”

“So, it means that’s useless.” Ramier peaked out of the screen again.

But Adrien was too excitant to care. “No, no. It’s just difficult. I spent all of my life studying dead languages.” With a cheeky grin, full of himself. “I can read it.”

Ramier came out of his screen, now dressed in a grey suit, tightening his blue bowtie. “It’s probably a fake.”

This seemed to temporally snap Adrien out of his zone. Snapping the book shut, he turned toward Ramier. “If this was a fake, my Mom would have known. I would have known. I’m ready to bet everything I own and believe in. This is the real deal!” Adrien was irremovable in his belief.

Finally, Ramier seemed to give into him a bit as he sighed. “Alright. So, what are you gonna do with that?”

He moved to a table close to a big screen showing pigeons, Adrien following him close behind, Journal firmly clenched in one hand.

Waving his hands around, Adrien was for the first time insecure on how to answer the pigeon loving man. “Well, I… I’ll get founding.” Then shook his head “I mean the museum.”

“They’ll never believe you.” Was Ramier quick come back. the man seemed set on proving that Adrien wouldn’t accomplish anything. But Adrien was just as firm, if not more, in his determination to find Atlantis and prove its existence.

“I’ll show them! I’ll make them believe!” he told the seating man, starting to become desperate.

The older man smirked at the blonde and teased. “Like you did today.”

Adrien was already too set into his objective to really get it, as he quickly answered. “Yes! Exactly!” before registering what he said. “I mean no… but, how do you?” he wondered for a second, then let it go. Waving his arms and shaking his head he started again “Ah forget about them. Never mind.” And he really meant it.

“I’ll find Atlantis by myself! Even if I must rent a row boat!” he exclaimed, slamming his free hand on the table.

Ramier’s expression changed from mildly interested to a satisfied smirk. “Congratulations Adrien. These are the exact words I was waiting to hear.” He then pressed a button on the table’s side. “But let us forget the row boat.” Gesturing to the many models of various machines that have emerged on the table he added. “We’ll travel with style.”

Adrien lowered himself to look at the models, grabbing a little purple hot air balloon, he twisted it to look it over.

“It has all been arranged! The whole game.” Ramier came to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Why?” was all Adrien could get out as he stared incredulous at the other man. Not really realizing that the man believed him.

The man simply huffed with a fond smile. “For years, your mother ranted to me about that book until my ear was bleeding. I never really believed her.”

Leaving Adrien’s side, Ramier moved toward a little table with a photo on it. “When I got feed up. I made a bet with that scoundrel. I said: _Agreste, if you ever actually find that book, not only will I fund all the expedition, but I’ll kiss you on the mouth!_ ”. Grabbing the photo, he showed it to Adrien. On it, both his mother, who was spitting around Ramier was and rubbing his lips, a disgusted expression on their faces.

“Just think how what embarrassment when she actually found the blasted thing.” Commented Ramier in a conspiratorial tone.

Putting down the photo, he went back to his story. “I know that your mother in gone, Adrien, may she rest in pace. But Xavier Pigeon Ramier is a man of his word.”

Ramier then looked at the painting over the fireplace and pointing a finger right at Emilie he started yelling. “You heard that Agreste! I’m going to the afterlife with a clean conscience! For all Thunder!” Then his shoulder sagged, and he let out a nostalgic laugh.

“Your mother was a great woman, Adrien. Maybe you don’t really realize how great.” His fond tone then got some venom in it. “These damns buffoons of the Museum, they dragged her into the dust. They made a laughing stock of her! When she died, she was broken.” The anger gave place to determination. “If I could get even the tiniest shred of proof, that would be already enough for me.” He sighed. “Ah, Agreste…”

Turning around to face Adrien, Ramier did a complete flip of personality, going back to a merry mood. “What are we wasting time here for? Let us get to work!” he grabbed the younger man and started to drag him back to the table.

“Monsieur Ramier, to do what you said you need a crew!” stuttered Adrien, before falling on in butt as Ramier suddenly let go of him to point at some sheets on the table. “I already took care about that.”

Staying on the ground Adrien looked at the man, continuing his sentence from before he fell “You’ll need engineer and geologists.”

Ramier wasn’t affected in the slightest as he proudly answered “Got them all. The very best of the best.”

He fanned out the sheets and started to show Adrien the crew’s main members.

“Max Kanté, geology and excavation. He got nose for heart.” The picture showed a dark-skinned man, his build looking very thin by the little bit showed. Tufts of his curled dark hair escaped his helmet and his brown eyes were framed by some weird glasses with a tiny crank on right side.

“Kim Chiến Lê, explosives and demolition. I busted him out of a Turkish prison.” The photo, a mugshot; confirmed it, Adrien could make out the prisoner’s uniform by the black and white stripes. Concentrating on the man, Adrien saw that he looked better built that the first. His face was twisted into a demented grin, his hair was styled to have a sharp quiff, dyed a lighter colour that the rest.

“Alix Kubdel, don’t let her age fool you, she knows motors and engine more that anyone on this earth.” The image of the woman showed her to be lean. Her face was set into a bored frown, her bob-cut hair falling on her forehead from under the hat she had stuffed it in.

Adrien quickly scanned the other photo. He saw a large and bulky man with a though look and a shy looking woman with long black hair, her bangs covered her left eyes and showed that the tips where dyed. The only other picture that he could see was half hidden under a sheet and showed a stern looking man with combed-back light-coloured hair and icy eyes framed by black glasses.

“This is the same crew that brought the Journal back” Ramier ended, adding a sheepish “with some addition.” Showing a picture of the original crew to Adrien.

“Where was it?” inquired Adrien curiously. Ramier gave him a smile and one word. “Iceland.”

“I knew it! I knew it!” jumped the blonde, before calming down and turning to ask “But who are the new additions to the crew? Apart from me that’s it.”

Ramier grabbed a sheet from the table and turned to face him. “One is Alix, taking her father’s place. You and your friend Nino could be other two and the last…” he paused handing Adrien the sheet. “The last is Alya Césaire! Young journalist. She was incredibly hard to find but I managed.”

Adrien stared wide eyed at the picture on the sheet in his hand. There Alya was, unchanged right to the beauty mark over her right eyebrow, a mischievous smile on her face and her hazel eyes shining lively through her glasses. Her hair had been cut to be shoulder length instead of middle-back length and she was a bit older from when he last saw her years prior, but Adrien would recognize her everywhere.

“Where… Where did you find her?” He asked the older man in a whisper.

“On a remote Island in the Pacific. She was out doing whatever and her boat broke. She luckily got on an island where she stayed until I found her. She immediately accepted to be part of the crew as Journal keeper and wildlife expert.” Ramier explained offhandedly.

“I don’t have trouble believing it. She probably wants to prove all the people that called her and me crazy dreamer wrong.” Adrien chirped, happy to find out that his friend was alive and well. He couldn’t wait to meet her again.

“Now Adrien, all that’s missing, is an expert in gibberish. And his friend.” Ramier looked pointedly at the blond. “It’s time to take a decision, Adrien. You can make treasure of what your mother left you or you can go back to your boiler room.”

Adrien picked up the photo of his mother’s crew, looking at it unsure. When everything finally caught up with his mind, Adrien moved toward the chair on the opposite side of Ramier’s and let himself fall into it.

“This is serious.” He muttered to himself stupefied.

“you got it!” Exclaimed Ramier happily.

Shaking himself Adrien raised to his feet. “Okay, but I’ll have to quit my job. And Nino too.”

“You did it already for both yourself and your friend this afternoon.” Quickly answered Ramier.

Adrien fell back into the chair “I did it?”

“Yep, I don’t like to leave loose ends.”

“Nino?” Tried Adrien…

“He probably has already accepted the proposal to be part of the expedition as second linguist”

“The flat?” A bit more incredulous.

“Taken care of…” Was the smug reply.

“Our clothes?” Adrien’s disbelief kept growing.

“Packed.”

“Our book?”

“In storage.”

“My cat?” Adrien tried lastly in a whisper, only to be answered by a weight on his shoulder and a bored “Mew.”

Grabbing Plagg off his shoulder and setting him on his lap, Adrien openly stared at the man sitting in front of him. ‘ _He moves fast!_ ’ he thought to himself letting out a whispered “Gosh.”

Ramier dropped his smug look and returned serious, rising to his feet and walking to Adrien. “Your mother used to always say: _Our lives are remembered by what we leave to our children_.” he grabbed the Journal and held it out toward Adrien. “This Journal is your mother’s gift to you, Adrien.”

Adrien grabbed the Journal and stared thoughtfully at it, then laid it back on the table and rose to his feet.

“Atlantis is waiting.” Ramier went on. Then held out Adrien’s coat to him. “What do you say?”

Adrien’s excitement returned in full force. The young man jumped to his feet and grabbed his coat shouting “I’m your man Monsieur Ramier!”

And he put on the coat. “And you won’t regret this!”

Backward. “I’m so excited!” In fact, he didn’t notice his mistake.

“I can’t even hold it in!”

And thus, started Adrien and Nino’s great adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really see Ramier as the eccentric millionaire like Whitmore, both are quite funny.  
> And Yes! Plagg is here too! I love him too much to leave him out.  
> Also you probably already noticed, but I went with the Canon name for Adrien's mom.


	4. Launching first meetings

A few days later, on the ship out in the ocean, his excitement wasn’t so great anymore.

“Bleurgh!” Adrien raised from the ship’s railing after emptying his stomach contents in to the ocean, passing a hand over his face to dispel some of his sea sickens. “Carrots… why carrots. I didn’t eat any carrots!” Nino was at his side, comfortingly rubbing circles on his back. “No idea dude. But come on, soon it’ll be better. Just hold on a bit more.” Adrien simply shot him a disgruntled glare as he felt something else come up. He was very glad he had not told Nino about Alya. The look on his face would be a wonderful revenge for this teasing.

“Mew…” Plagg wasn’t fairing any better that his owner, as he sickly sat by the blonde’s feet, head over the edge.

“You synchronized! It’s freakily cool…” Nino laughed, pointing to the sick cat. The comment got him two very annoyed glares, as cat and owner seemed to finally be well enough to stand right again.

Adrien’s reply was cut off from a loud yet shy female voice from the speakers. “Attention. Every member of the crew must go to the launch bay.”

Plagg jumped on Adrien’s shoulder as the blond picked up his sack, Nino doing the same at his side. The two looked at each other with determined expression, then smirked.

“I guess this is it, eh?” Asked Adrien.

“This is it dude!” replied Nino as they fist-bumped then turned to go to the launching bay.

As they walked, the speakers came alive again and the same female voice from before spoke again, through this time it was more flat-toned. “To whoever turned the F from the motor pool sing, ha-ha, we are all very amused.”

~ - ~

As they looked for the launching bay, the two friends and Plagg, who comfortably sat on Adrien’s shoulder; found themselves lost in the labyrinth of parked vehicles on the first floor below the deck. Both looked nervously around, hoping to spot someone that could give them directions.

Adrien eventually caught sight of a black-haired woman. She was facing the opposite way, so he grabbed Nino and made his way over her. Once reached he asked, “Excuse us. We need to board …”

The woman turned with a small amused smile. “Yes, Monsieur Agreste and Lahiffe?”

Nino jumped behind Adrien, screaming scared as he pointed at Nathalie, while Plagg hissed nervously with his back arched, fur raised menacingly. “AH! It’s you!” Adrien has also been startled but had the decency to not show it too openly. As he nudged at Nino in a teasing manner a voice called over. “Ehi Red-stipe! I got a bone to pick with you!”

The black-haired woman looked at the two men in front of her, raising a questioning eyebrow at the cat on the blonde’s shoulder, before letting go of it. “Stay here.” She told them before huffing and turning around to go to a man a few meters from them. Adrien, Plagg and Nino looked at the man as they leaned in to listen at the conversation. Adrien recognized him as the cook of his mother’s crew from the photo.

The man was fairly short. His turquoise eyes shined with irritation as he looked at Nathalie. His messy red-orange hair made him stand out and look more dangerous, and his long bangs falling a bit over his left eye did nothing to diminish his menacing look as he glared at the blackette.

“What is it this time Nath?” She asked the man, crossing her arms, tired of the crazy cook’s behaviour.

Nath, that was what the man was called apparently; only bawled angrily. “You filled my wagon Boulder with a lot of crap!” He grabbed a box to show her what he meant. “Look in there!” He started tossing out the various offending object as he listed them. “Cinnamon, Oregano, Cilantro… What on heaven’s name is Cilantro?” he tossed the box away, his eyes catching something else. Reaching down, Nath grabbed a salad head.

“And what is this?!” he demanded to Nathalie, showing her the salad.

Nathalie pushed it back into his face while answering. “That would be lettuce.”

“Lettuce? Lettuce?!” Nath looked at the lettuce in utter disgust and offence, like the vegetables was the most disgusting thing on earth. Nathalie grabbed the lettuce from his hand as she explained waving it around. “Yes, lettuce. If you didn’t know, it is a vegetable. One of the man’s needed four basic food groups.”

“I already got the four basic food groups!” He then listed them on with his hands, tipping the fingers of one hand with the others as he went. “Beans, beacon, whiskey and lard.”

Adrien and Nino raised an eyebrow at the _whiskey_ part. The man looked to might be their age and whisky was a drink that usually old veterans liked, so it was weird to see such a young person already into it.

Nath then seemed to notice Nino, Adrien and Plagg watching. Is personality switched completely and suddenly he appeared to be shy and very self-conscious. He almost seemed to slightly curl up on himself, as if to try and make himself smaller and maybe also invisible.

‘ _What the …? Is he bipolar?_ ’ Thought both Adrien and Nino as they looked at the now meek and armless looking cook, that just seconds prior was almost breathing fire from his mouth in his anger, ready to murder the world, or more likely Nathalie.

Before either of them could ask or speak, a siren started playing, signalling that it was time to board the submarine.

Ignoring the two onlookers, Nathalie pushed the lettuce on Nath, pushing him down as well, and yelled. “Okay Artist! Pick up your things and hurry up!” With that said, she turned around and marched away, leaving behind a disgruntled cook, who supposedly was also an artist; and two confused onlooking linguistics.

Once they realized that she left them, they ran in the direction the woman had gone, a startled mew from Plagg as he gripped his owner shoulder and twins yell of “Wait! What about us?!”

~ - ~

In the end, the linguistics found their way by themselves when they saw many men running by. The two followed the group to an elevator, where they all pressed in. The group was so dense that Adrien ended up losing Nino, but he wasn’t troubled. He would meet his friend once they boarded or on their shared cabin.

Plagg in the meantime had managed to remain on his shoulder. The cat was digging his claws into the fabric of Adrien’s coat, desperately gripping to stay attached. Luckily for him, Adrien had other clothes underneath, so he didn’t get scratched, through the blonde was sure that his coat would have holes later

Once the elevator reached the launching bay’s floor, everyone stepped out. Adrien walked slowly as he and Plagg looked around, the man marvelled and the cat warily. Plagg’s distaste for water was clear a he shot it a glare. But Adrien was too busy to notice his cat’s problems, he was turning and twisting his neck about to try and see as much as he possibly could.

There were so many people moving around, so many vehicles. The already loaded trucks were boarding, together with many people, and the not fully loaded truck were being filled.

But it was the submarine they would be using that had Adrien the most amazed. It one word, it was huge. Adrien couldn’t see its end. It was also quite bulky, with many tick metal plates covering it. Almost entirely made on metal, the front was the only exception, made from thick, to withstand the immense pressure they would reach it had to be; orange glass. Inside Adrien could see the bridge. He really wanted to go there once the submarine was deep underwater, he could just try to imagine what he would see. Maybe some ancient ship’s wreckage. ‘ _So cool!_ ’ he mentally screamed to himself.

He was abruptly torn out of his thoughts by something slamming onto his back and Plagg’s sharp startled hiss. Turning around, he found himself looking at a man pushing a cart full of boxes. Adrien recognized him as Kim Chiến Lê, the expert in demolition.

Now that he could see him in person, Adrien saw that the man was taller that average and quite muscular with olive skin. His outfit consisted in a bright red long sleeved pullover with a metal plant over it for protection, and black pants. Like in the mugshot, his black hair was styled into a sharp gold dyed quiff. His dark brown eyes sparkled with mischievous as he smirked teasingly at Adrien.

“Hey Junior, if you are looking for the pony rides, they are back there. Here is for the grown up.” He pointed somewhere behind himself as walked past Adrien snickering. Adrien felt a bit offended by the comment, since they looked to be the same age, but he let it slide as he noticed something falling from the top box of Kim’s cart.

Collecting the object, he called out, “Excuse me! Excuse me! You dropped your dy…” his mouth went dry as he realized what the dropped object was. “dyn… your dynamite.” His eyes widened in interested glee.

The man came back glaring at Adrien, as the blond looked the stick of dynamite in his hand in gleeful curiosity, Plagg leaning over to look as well. As he noticed Kim, Adrien looked at his cart and asked. “What else do you have in there?” Maybe he was a little too eager, unlike Plagg, who was bored and wary, as taller man became defensive and roughly grabbed the stick from his hand and offhandedly pointed to the pilled box with it.

“Oh, just thing for grown up kiddo, like gunpowder, nitro-glycerine, note pads, fuses, wicks, glue and some paper clip, the big ones.” He listed waving the stick in his hand. Returning in his teasing mood he patted Adrien’s head and added, “I bet your office supplies aren’t this interesting, eh kitty boy.” And grabbing his cart again, he left a fuming Adrien as he walked away laughing.

Plagg looked at his owner with a smug and amused expression, enjoying Adrien’s suffering a bit too much. The green-eyed man ignored his cat.

Adrien was about to chase Kim and tell him off when someone called out his name.

“Adrien! Where were you?” Ramier, dressed as a ship captain; was coming over, a tall, stern man at his side.

Adrien hurried toward them and studied the man with Ramier.

He was taller that Adrien, with blond, almost white, combed-back hair. His icy blue eyes looked at Adrien from his black-framed silver glasses with calculating interest. He held his head high, as he slowly walked forward with a cold demeanour, hands held behind his back. His uniform, which was strangely coloured with a white dress, a red and white striped tie, red pants and a cream jacket; told Adrien that the man must have some history with the military or marine and thus explained his very disciplined behaviour.

As he reached them, he felt Plagg’s claws dig into his shoulder, the cat was wary of the unknown man. Adrien tucked the information at the back of his mind for later consideration. Plagg was a distrustful cat, but he had some kind of sixth sense that made him a great judge of character. If Plagg was wary of the man, then there must have been a motive. Or maybe he simply didn’t like him, and Adrien wasn’t going to worry for nothing. He’ll just have to wait and see.

Ramier pointed to the man at his side. “Let me introduce to you Commander Gabriel Hawkmoth. He led the team that found the Journal in Iceland.” Adrien finally recognized him as the man at his mother’s side in the original crew’s picture.

Gabriel gave him a warm smile and offered a hand to shake. “Adrien Agreste. It is a real pleasure to meet the son the talented Emilie.” Pointing to the Journal, that Adrien had previous removed from his sack to hold in his left hand, he added in a humorous tone. “I can see that you brought the Journal. Nice pictures but I prefer a good novel.” He then looked at the flattened black cat that was warily starring at him with narrowed poison-green eyes.

Adrien saw this and quickly explained. “This fellow is my cat Plagg. He always travels with me as he doesn’t like strangers.” Plagg rubbed his head on Adrien’s cheek to strengthen that statement.

Gabriel seemed to understand or simply decided it wasn’t worth his time to further enquire. Moving his hands over behind his back he returned to his strict demeanour.

Ramier nudged Adrien in his side, Plagg jumping startled as his support shook. “Not bad eh?” and he turned to look at the boarding vehicles with Gabriel still at his side.

The green-eyed blond nodded happily as he followed. “Man. When you settle a bet, you don’t hold back!” he commented waving his hand around.

Ramier proudly answered. “Of course! Your mother always believed that you couldn’t put a price on the pursuit of knowledge.”

Adrien smiled fondly at the mention of his mother. “Well, believe me, this is nothing compared to the value of what we’re gonna learn on this trip.” He stated with a warm voice. Even Gabriel seemed to agree as he looked at Adrien with a smile and added. “Yes. This will be an enriching experience for all of us.”

‘ _What a weird way of phrasing and did that smile seem … conspiratorially?_ ’ Though younger man before shaking it off. ‘ _Nah, it’s likely just my imagination._ ’ As he continued to look around marvelled.

“Attention to all personal! The launch will commence in fifteen minutes.” Abruptly spoke the female voice out of the speakers. Plagg barely reacted to it, only yawning to openly express his boredom.

Raising one hand to his brow, Gabriel saluted their funder. “Monsieur Ramier.” Before turning toward the boarding ramp at his side and walking in.

A second later, Adrien’s mind caught up on the event going on and ran after Gabriel, waving at Ramier. “Bye Monsieur Ramier!” Plagg disgruntled mew accompanying his goodbye. “Mew!” as the cat had to hold tightly to his support yet again.

“Make us proud, boy!” Ramier’s call was the last thing Adrien heard before the gate slammed down.

~ - ~

Adrien quickly made his way to the submarine bridge as preparations for the launch were being completed.

“Close the hatches!” Called a random voice.

“Hatches closed!” Answered another.

And so on, for a few minutes those mini conversation ruled the submarine together with the many sounds of people moving around and obeying the multitude of requests.

Only when Adrien reached the bridge and found himself and Plagg a nice place by the orange window to watch out; did a few voices that he knew sound out.

Commander Gabriel voice was loud and clear as he sternly commanded. “Lieutenant! Take us down!”

Nathalie’s voice was right behind his as she gave out orders as well. “Diving officer, Submerge the ship! Make the depth one point five, zero!”

The ship’s crew repeated Nathalie’s order as they executed, loudly stating every step of the diving process.

Adrien looked out of the glass spotting Ramier as he waved, he waved back. Plagg jumped down from his shoulder and sat by his feet as he lazily looked out as well.

Finally, the submarine dived, and Adrien couldn’t but press his face onto the glass to watch out. ‘ _So exciting!_ ’

“It’s really exciting, right?” a female voice inquired from his side unexpectedly, making his jump out of his skin, turning around and holding a hand over his crazily beating heart to calm it. He was ready to yell at whoever scared him, but as he saw the person, all rational thoughts left him, and he gaped.

There stood non-other that Alya Césaire, smiling playfully at him, obviously pleased by his reaction.

She hadn’t changed at all, apart from her now shorter hair and newer glasses. Even her outfit was the same. She still wore her white tank top under the same plaid flannel shirt with white, orange and purple stripes and her light blue pants. She has also gotten taller but still was at least five inches shorter than him.

“ALYA!” was the only warning the girl got before finding herself into the tight embrace of Adrien.

The man held her for dear life, like if he did let go, she would disappear again. She felt him shook and only then realized that he was probably crying. Smiling she embraced him back, gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. They had been close friend before she disappeared, with a sibling complicity dare she say, and she always remembered how emotional Adrien could get.

“Yeah. I’m here Adrien, I’m back.” she whispered quietly to him, a warm smile on her face, tears in her eyes as well. “I’m back.”

They stayed like that for a moment before Adrien finally pulled back, sniffing and wiping his nose with his sleeve as he tried to calm himself. Alya couldn’t help herself but laugh at the sight.

“So, I suppose that Ramier told you about me, but how have you been, sunshine boy?” She asked him once she got back control of herself. She couldn’t help but smirk at the scowl on Adrien’s face as she called him with her nickname for him.

“Alya!” he huffed, childishly crossing his arms.

“You know that’s true!” she jabbed his side teasingly.

And it really was a perfectly fitting nickname. Adrien had always been a carefree, easy-going and innocent guy, thus the nickname; he also was bit on the dramatic side and quite socially awkward dude to his little obsession on Atlantis. But in the whole, he was a great man with a big heart and a deep loyalty toward his friends. Alya really cared a lot for him and she wouldn’t deny it.

Adrien deflated with a sigh and returned her smile with one of his own. “Yeah, You right, _Noisy reporter_.” He teased right back, using his and Nino’s nickname for her.

Alya finally lost her smirk and snorted indignantly. “It was just one time! One time I got caught and you won’t let it go!”

Adrien wasn’t done. “So, you can dish it, but you can’t take, eh?” he nudged her with his elbow.

Alya didn’t deign him with an answer, deciding to kneel and greet Plagg. “Hey Plagg, how’s my favourite kitty?”

She hugged the black cat, who smugly looked back at his green-eyed owner, before purring and rubbing his head under the woman’s chin. “Mew!”

“You really know how to make someone feel welcome Plagg, not like Sunshine over there.”

“Ah, come on Alya, you know that we love you. And I’m sure that Nino will be ecstatic to see you.” Adrien defended himself and changed the subject, to get back the cheery Alya quicker.

And she didn’t disappoint, immediately rising to her feet and looking around for his dark-skinned friend. She had always tried to hide it, but Adrien knew that she had harboured some feeling for his music-lover friend. She likely was just in denial, otherwise she would surely have gone for it already.

Once she realized that Nino wasn’t around, she turned to the blond expectantly. “Are you gonna take me to him or you’ll keep me waiting more?”

Adrien turned with flare, did a little bow and with a stupidly cheery smile offered her his arm. As she took it he spoke. “This way miss journalist. I’m pretty sure that he’s waiting for me into our cabin. I can’t wait to see his expression once he sees you!”

Nino didn’t know about Alya. Adrien had forgotten to tell him but now he was glad he didn’t. His expression would be priceless. He was certain. After all Adrien knew that Nino harboured a crush on Alya but was too scared to act on it. The man still loved her even after years of her disappearance, so once he discovered that his beloved was alive and well, he’d be in heaven. Of course, he would also murder Adrien for not telling him, but it was worth it.

Adrien led the journalist in the direction of his and Nino’s cabin with Plagg right on his heels, but fate made them meet Nino before reaching their destination. They hadn’t even left the bridge that a gasp caught their attention. Turning toward whoever emitted the sound, both had to try really hard to hold in their laughter.

Nino stood a few meters from them, eyes so wide that Adrien worried they might fall out and mouth gaping with his jaws almost on the ground. Even his glasses as fallen to the tip of his nose. It was a comical sight to behold. Alya took out her camera from wherever she had it stuffed and promptly took a picture, then succumbed to her laughter, Adrien rapidly following. Even Plagg seemed to laugh.

That got Nino out of his stupor. “DUDE! ALYA!” He pointed to them.

“Hey Nino, how have you been? Sunshine boy here refused to tell me.” Smiled gently Alya once she had stopped laughing. Only to be assaulted by another pair of arm.

“Alya! It’s you! You are really here! I’m so happy! I never stopped believing that you would come back! I always knew that you weren’t gone!” Blabbed the music-loving linguistic.

Turning to Adrien he glared and pointed an accusing finger. “You knew! You knew and didn’t tell!”

Adrien raised his hand in a placating gesture and gave him an innocent look. “It must have escaped my mind during your teasing.”

“You’re dead man!” Yelled Nino letting go of Alya and launching himself at his friend.

The green-eyed blond dodged, starting a small chase around that floor of the bridge. Nino kept lunging at his friend while the blond avoided, both laughing like to little boys. Alya watched the scene unfold in front of her, amusement donning her face and Plagg at her feet.

‘ _I missed this. I missed those two idiots a lot. More that I though._ ’ She fondly told herself in her mind. She certainly wasn’t going to tell them, else she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

In the meantime, Nino had managed to get Adrien and was now strangling him with an arm around his neck, all the while giving him a nudge on the head, ruffling the usually perfect blond locks.

“What does this teach you? Eh? You, Atlantis obsessed geek!!” Nino was asking his prisoner in a loud voice.

“Okay! Okay! I give in! Sorry Nino! Now let me go, you are chocking me!” begged the blond, waving his arms about.

Nino made a gesture of thinking about it, bringing his free hand under his chin, before releasing his captive with a huff. “Only because you are necessary to ready the Journal.” He mocked with fake distaste.

“How mean! You are only using me to get the fame of being in the crew that found Atlantis. I’m hurt! I’m really hurt Nino!” Adrien mocked right back with a hand over his heart and the other covering his mouth in fake shook and hurt at his friend’s _betrayal_.

Fed up with their childish banter, Alya decided to cut it short by moving between them. Grabbing them on one arm each to get their attention she tiredly chided. “Okay play-time is over boys. Now will one of you tell me how things have been in my absence?”

That gave Adrien an idea. Quickly freeing himself from her hold, he moved toward the forgotten Plagg and got him back on his shoulder. Moving to the door, he looked back at his friends once there. “Nino can fill you in while I go and find our cabin. Right man?”

And he left without waiting for an answer. A confused Alya and a blushing and stuttering Nino behind.

~ - ~

Plagg jumped down from Adrien’s shoulder and ran under a bed as they entered the cabin.

‘ _I guess that make it my bed_ ’ Adrien looked curiously in the black ball of fur’s direction before shrugging it off and moving to the same bed.

Looking over his temporary sleeping, he couldn’t help but feel a bit claustrophobic. The place was incredibly small, to many things crammed in too little space. Even his boiler room could be considered big paragoned to this. There was a tiny sink by the door and a desk opposite to it. There were two bunk beds by the opposing walls. Adrien looked at his. The lower section was empty, while the upper one had a suspicious bundle on it.

‘ _It’s probably a sack or a pillow._ ’ He dismissed, hanging his sack on a hook at the bed’s end.

Sighing tiredly, he laid down without even lifting the covers as the woman on the speaker announced the dinner’s menu. “Attention! This evening for dinner there’ll be stewed beans and following a musical program.” She shily read off the plan before her more cynical side emerged again. “Who wrote this thing?”

Adrien suspected Nino had something to do with that, but he couldn’t be sure. ‘ _I’ll have to ask him later._ ’

Closing his eyes, the linguist allowed himself to relax as he made himself more comfortable. He was all too soon disturbed by a mechanical sizzle. Trying to ignore it as it was probably the submarine, Adrien was startled from his daze big a light shining right on his face making him jump and hit his head.

“You disturbed the dirt.” Whispered an annoyed voice.

Rubbing his head, Adrien looked over to see the upside-down head of a dark-skinned man leaning over from the upper bed and glaring at him. “What?” a dumbly asked.

The glaring man jumped down, making Adrien rise from his own bed to try and get away as he looked down at him.

Raising the cover to show him, the man accused. “You have disturbed the dirt! Dirt from around the globe spanning the centuries!” he pointed the various bundle, each with a miniature flag stating where it was from. He gasped in horror when he noticed two piles had gotten really close to each other.

“What have you done? England must never merge with France!” he panicked hold his head with both hand as a dustpan and a small broom emerged from his helmet and fixed the problem.

Adrien looked fascinated as the equipment emerged, moved and disappeared into the normal-looking helmet or maybe it was from the back of the bulky green coat the man was wearing. He also realized where the light has come from as the there was a lamp on the helmet’s left side.

“What is this stuff doing on my bed?” asked Adrien once his fascination with the man’s gadget has receded.

Once he was sure his dust had been fixed back in place, the man turned to the poor green-eyed blond. “You ask to many question. Who are you? Who sent you? Talk!” he started to interrogate.

“I’m ...” started the linguist but didn’t finish as the shorter man roughly grabbed his hand. “Ah leave it. I’ll know immediately enough.”

“Ehi, let go!” Adrien tried to get his hand back, but the man shushed him as he took out a tweezer from his pocket. “Don’t be a cry-baby and stay still!”

Adrien stilled and watched in rapt curiosity as the man grabbed a small piece of dust from under his nail and freed his hand. “Ah ah! There you are! Tell me your story my small friend!”

He turned on the light and rotated the crank on his helmet. His glasses weird glasses elongated like a microscope and zoomed on the piece of dust, allowing him to see things that Adrien couldn’t.

“Parchment fibre from 500 before Christ, number 2 pencil graphite, stains of public building paint.” Adrien stared fascinated as the man listed some of his life’s details. “You live with a dark-skinned roommate of your own age, own a black cat that was a stray.”

Turning off the light he concluded. “With this data I can deduce with confidence that you are a cartograph. These are the microscopic fingerprints of one.” He pointedly looked at Adrien then did the most unexpected thing. He licked the little piece of dust. “And… linguist.” He added with distaste.

“How do you…” wondered the young linguist.

Seeing how he appeared to be a rational, if a bit impulsive and weird person, Adrien was totally unprepared for his sudden outburst. “This is outrageous! You must immediately leave!”

He started to yell, tossing in Adrien’s face his white coat and his sack in his arms. He then started to push him toward the door, all the while furiously screaming. “Out! Out! Out!”

Adrien was blindly pushed in the door’s direction, but before reaching it, he slammed against something. Moving the coat from his face, he realized that rather that something he hit someone.

A large bulky man, only wearing his black pants and a towel around his neck, stared down at them with a bored expression. His short black hair with the longer blond tuft were wet and falling over his narrowed grey, but that only seemed to make him look annoyed.

“Let me guess, you sat on his dirt?” he questioned Adrien tiredly.

Huffing in mild exasperation he then turned toward Adrien’s attacker and crossed his arms. “Max, I told you to play nice with the other children.” Taking down his towel he twisted it a bit before whipping the shorter man, who Adrien finally recognized as Max Kanté, the crew’s geologist.

Max quickly ran back up to his bed and hid under his cover to escape the stoic man, who Adrien remembered was also a member of the old crew.

Placing the towel back around his neck he turned back to Adrien and offered a handshake. “The name’s Ivan, Ivan Stone Bruel, medical officer.” He introduced himself, moving to get his medical white coat from a hanger.

Adrien observed him move around as he answered. “I’m Adrien Agreste.”

Ivan repeated his name thoughtfully as he rummaged in his medical bag. “Adrien Agreste, the appointment of three. Let us not waste time okay?” His tone was flat.

“Oh man.” Adrien gulped when the man turned his attention back to him with a big saw in hand and an impish smile on his face. Pointing to the saw he asked. “Nice, right? The catalogue says that this beauty can saw a femur in 28 seconds, but I think that I may be able to do it in half that time.”

Ivan then returned somewhat serious, but still a bit chattier that what Adrien deduced he was usually like and started his medical visit. Taking a stick from his bag he required. “Now out your tongue and say ah.”

“Oh, I really don’t need…” He didn’t even let the blond time to gently refuse as he cut him off putting the stick into his mouth. “So, where are you from?”

“Harish. (Paris)” Was Adrien unintelligible response, but somehow Ivan seemed to understand and answer with chatty glee as used a stethoscope to listen to his heart. “Really? I have relatives there. The countryside there is nice. Do you like to go fishing?”

Adrien shrugged and gave another gibberish of and answer, but it was enough for Ivan. “Me? I hate fishing. I hate fish. I hate its taste, its smell and all those thorns.” He blabbed as he put a thermometer in the smaller man’s mouth.

Impish smile returning then, he took out two big medical glasses and told Adrien with nonchalance. “I need you to fill me these.”

Spitting the thermometer scandalized and worried, Adrien yelped “With what?!”

He was saved by the speakers’ woman announcement. “Adrien Agreste on the control bridge.” The shy voice called.

Rubbing the back of his neck relived, the linguist made his way to the door, pausing only to look at the now serious Ivan to say. “Gosh thank you…. It was a pleasure… meeting you.” His voice held some uncertainty.

With that said he quickly turned and ran. Only by luck hearing Ivan’s “The pleasure was all mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to merge the character's personality with their roles, to make them closer with the canon of both the movie and the show.  
> And I really wanted to keep some of the funniest scenes.


	5. Tragedies and Graces

The woman in the communications’ cabin was happily chatting with her friend through the radio’s receiver. Her tone cheery and chatty, a completely different one from when she made some announce. “So, I asked: _What’s wrong with my style?_ and he was …” A blinking light with a buzzing noise cut her off “Oh! Wait a second Rose, I got another call.”

And she pulled up a switch. “Sir… we are coming close to the coordinates.” She shily spoke into her head microphone. As soon as she done, she pulled the switch back down and resumed talking with her friend. “Hey Rosie!”

~ - ~

Entering the lower part of the control bridge, Adrien couldn’t resist looking around amazed. People of various age and both gender sat at various control panels, on more than one floor while other moved around carrying orders for and from whoever needed. Looking toward the upper floor, the blond linguist spotted the main crew.

Commander Hawkmoth had just finished telling some order, which Nathalie passed to the respective receiving parties. “Got it Sir! Course two, four, zero! Fifteen degrees down angle, turn right. Course 2-4-0” The orders were repeated around the bridge’s multiple floors.

Gabriel spotted him as he was almost on top the stairs and looked down at him. “Welcome on the bridge Monsieur Agreste.” His voice was cold and uncaring, a far of cry from when they had met on the launching bay. Adrien passed it of as the Command’s military instinct and his focus on his work.

The man turned toward the collected members of the crew, Nathalie reaching them from a side and standing by Kim. “Now people, I want you all to listen very carefully to what young Monsieur Agreste will tell us.”

Adrien noticed a board had be brought on the bridge for his use during his explication. Moving to it he looked at his public.

All the people from the original crew were present, together with the news additions. There were also people he had yet to meet in person. One such people was the engineer Alix Kubdel. The woman was looking at him with disinterest while popping a chewing gum, the bubble pink, just like her messy short hair partially tied into a side ponytail. She wore a black overall of jeans with black shirt with lime green fabric from her shoulder and coiling around her arms until her wrists. She also wore gloves. At her left side stood a bored Kim, while at her right Max had popped out of nowhere. A bit further Nino and Alya were standing close to each other, pretending to not really know Adrien. Plagg was sitting by his two friend’s feet. When had he even gotten out from under that bed? Only Ivan and the radio operator woman where missing.

Waving with his hand, Adrien started. “Good afternoon!” then tried to open a bit his shirt’s collar, suddenly feeling hot under the piercing stare of his public. “Can you all hear me okay?”

Alix popped her chewing gum.

Everyone stared at him.

Adrien felt ready to panic.

Thankfully his eyes fell on the projector on his side and an idea appeared in his mind. “How about some slides?!” and he moved to show them.

Alix and Kim glanced at each other with raised eyebrow.

Grabbing a slide Adrien began his explication. “The first image you’ll see, it’s the picture of a creature, a creature so frightening that its mere sight was said to drive mad sailors.” And he showed the slide.

Only for it to be the wrong one.

In fact, the slide showed him and Plagg on the beach and he was dressed in a really silly outfit, with a dino-headed lifebelt, armrests and swimming goggles. And awkward smile on his face while Plagg was cheerfully rolling around.

Nino and Alya sniggered behind their hands while holding onto each other, and so did some others, some sarcastic “How scary!” was tossed around.

“Geez, I used to snatch the lunch-money from guys like this.” Half-Joked Alix to Kim.

“That’s not the right one!” Blush on his face, Adrien quickly switched the slide with the correct one. “This! This is a picture of the Leviathan. The creature guarding Atlantis’ entrance.”.

The slide displayed a picture of a turtle-like monster emerging from the water to crush a ship within its jaws. It was very crude drawing, but it gave the idea perfectly.

“I bet I that thing would make a nice soup.” Commented Kim to Alix, a smug impish grin on his face.

Waving his finger in a reprimanding gesture, Adrien continued. “It’s a mythical sea monster. Its described in the Book of Job. The bible says: Out of its mouth comes burning lights, sparks of fire shoots out!” Here he did wide gestures with his arms in a very dramatic way. His tone then become light as he did a dismissive gesture. “But it is likely just a sculpture to scare who got to curious.”

Commander Gabriel gave a tired shrug, huffing in a disinterested way. “So, we’ll find this masterpiece! Then what?” he waved his arms in a _hurry up_ gesture.

Max was even more distracted, as he only cared about an entirely different part. He was quickly jump in front of the commander and inquire about it, eagerly wiggling his fingers. “When do we dig?!”

Turing of the projector, Adrien gave an apologetic smile. “Actually, we won’t have to dig.” He grabbed a black chalk and turned toward the white board. “According to the Journal, the path to Atlantis will guide us to a tunnel on the fond of the ocean. We’ll then resurface into an air bag, right here!” he drew a J-shaped tunnel that rose into a bubble with only a bit of water in it. Pointing to the air bag he went on with his explication. “There is where we’ll find the remains of an ancient road that will take us to Atlantis.” he finished, drawing a short road and a big **_A_** at its end.

Turning with a smile he tried to joke with a big smile. “It’s a bit like the siphon of a sink!”

As an answer he only got pointed stares and Nathalie’s sarcastic comment as she played with her gun. “Cartographer, linguist, plumber… How come he’s still single.” She looked at the amused Gabriel.

Max was rather unhappy with the news, as he pulled Nathalie’s arm and grumbled. “You said there would be digging.” Only to be shaken off with a rude. “Go away Max!”

Further discussions were prevented by the helmsman calling over. “Captain! You better come take a look at this.”

Hawkmoth turned and went followed by Nathalie and a daring Adrien. “Okay! Lesson is over!” and reached the helmsman. “Give me external lights.” And the order was executed.

Only to reveal a terrifying sight to them.

Even the usually sarcastic and cold Nathalie was disturbed as she muttered. “Look at that.”

Adrien couldn’t decide whatever to be scared, impressed or worried. In the end his love for history won and he was impressed. “There are ships here from every age.”

The Commander was the only one completely unimpressed.

~ - ~

In the corner of the radio communications, the radio operator was still happily minding her own business.

Her throughs were cut off by the external microphones getting something. They light signal blinked as the beeping sound told her there was something worth listening.

Pulling up the switch, she sent the noises to her headphones. Listening carefully, a weird mechanical noise filled her ears. It was hard to really tell what that could be.

Since it seemed something worth telling the Commander, she turned on her microphone and timidly spoke through the speaker. “Commander… Ehm Commander… there is something that maybe you should hear.”

In the meantime, they went on, the sight only showing them more and more wrecks. After a while they had all lost interest. The blond linguist deciding to try and impress the other with his skill of reading the Journal. He read first in Atlantean and then translated for the others. “Enter the lair of the leviathan, here you’ll find the path that will guide you to Atlantis.”

It was then that Gabriel took notice of the call, after many more “Commander…?”, likely also to not hear Adrien read in Atlantean to him anymore if his tired expression was anything to go by.

“What is it Mademoiselle Couffine?” he asked looking upward, presumably toward a speaker.

“The microphones receive something that I think you should listen to.” Was the quickly uttered answer.

The Commander appeared to think nothing of it as he waved his hand with a sigh. “Put it on the speakers.”

The woman did as told, and very creepy sound filled the bridge.

Adrien felt a shiver run up his spine as he listened to the sound. It sounded like something was moving in the water, but more than that, he could not tell.

He watched as the Commander and Nathalie moved toward a woman with long black hair with purple tips, whom he could only guess was Mademoiselle Couffine, and try to better her the sound.

“What is it? A group of whales?” inquired the man in charge.

The woman with the headphones tentatively shook her head. “I don’t think so… I can tell that it bigger.”

“It seems metallic. Maybe it’s some echo on the rocks?” Nathalie commented, reaching to regulate to volume or something in that matter.

The radio operator’s expression abruptly changed from her shy one to a pissed one. She glared at the other blackette and with her sarcastic tone commented. “You want to do my job red-stripe?” then leaning back into her chair she grumpily ended. “Be my guest!”

“Juleka this isn’t the moment.” Answered Nathalie offhandedly, not really hearing her.

Coming closer to them Adrien decided to add his comment about the mysterious sound too. “Doesn’t it’s feel like it’s getting louder?” He tried to seem confident, but didn’t manage very much, as nobody seemed to really notice him.

They all listened to the mechanical sound for another bit before it suddenly stopped. They all waited with bathed breath for it to start again, but it didn’t.

“It’s not important. Whatever that was, it’s gone.” Nathalie answered the blond linguist’s forgotten question, dismissing whatever they heard as nothing.

While glad that someone had indeed listened to him and responded to his comment, Adrien couldn’t help the sinking feeling forming in his stomach. He had a strong feeling that whatever had made that sound wasn’t nothing. Hadn’t he been talking about the Leviathan just minutes prior? Maybe that was it, or maybe he was just worrying for nothing. Yet the feeling of dread wouldn’t go away.

Commander Hawkmoth seemed to agree with Nathalie, as acting like nothing ever happened he give new orders. “Helmsman, be ready to turn, and reduce the researching area and slow down…”

His sentence was cut off by something causing the submarine to shake, like something had struck them. Adrien knew at that moment that his feeling wasn’t just him being paranoid, there really was something out there. Something that was now attacking them.

Looking out, they saw a huge turtle-like monster coming toward them to strike again. It was eerily similar to the Leviathan depicted in the Miraculous Journal.

Red light started to blink, alarm shrilled as the whole submarine entered in an emergency state. Everyone moving around frantically to try and repair the damage on the vehicle or save themselves

Gabriel entered what Adrien would define a combat-mode and swiftly turned to Nathalie, order already flying out of his mouth. “Tell Nath to prepare potters and cutlery, we’re gonna have that turtle as a soup for dinner!”

‘ _How can he say that in a moment like this?! That thing is out to kill us all!_ ’ Adrien was stunned when the man joked in such a dire situation.

But Nathalie seemed to understand the commander’s meaning, shooting out orders faster than expected. “Prepare the torpedoes, submarines, Battle station!”

Men ran, quickly putting said orders in the make.

Adrien looked around, confused and scared, not really knowing what to do nor seeing his friends. Where were Nino and Alya? And what about Plagg?

Suddenly the Leviathan, the green-eyed blond was sure that was it; grabbed the main submarine with one of his paws, bringing it close to itself. As everything turned, Adrien fell on the glass, now underneath him, right over the turtle’s blazing aqua-green eye.

He found himself staring right at it, noticing something close into the beast’s eye. Realization it him like a thunder. This monstrous beast attacking them wasn’t a living being. “Holy heaven! It’s a machine!”. A technological creation made by the Atlantean people to guard the path taking to them. Still, the fact that it was automatized enough to do the job told him everything he needed. This was an amazing creation of greatly advanced technology.

But this was not the moment! They were in danger of dying! Maybe latter he would think about it. if they survived.

“Shoot the submarines!” commanded Hawkmoth from wherever he was.

It was quickly done. The smaller submarines shooting out quickly to attack the monstrosity holding them in its tight grip. The shot missiles from the submarines exploded on the beast’s back, green-bluish fiery smoke. The creature letting go of them to move its attention to the new assaulters.

“We are free! Let us give a move!” Ordered the commander as soon as it happened. “Shoot the torpedoes!” he added when they had enough distance from the monster. They wouldn’t make it easy for it to grab them back again.

They seemed to be at a safe distance when the Leviathan surprised them again, in a very bad way. Its body lighted up with complex swirling design, its mouth opened wide, and a spark in it was all the advice they got, before an aqua green bolt of energy shot toward them. It hit them dead on.

They were going to sink! Adrien was sure. They were going to become another piece in the horrifying collection of wrecks on the fundal under them. He was never going to see Atlantis!

His bad thoughts were all too soon confirmed when Juleka’s voice called the captain. “Monsieur, there is the Machine Pool on line four.” Her voice was calm almost enjoying, as she looked around with interest at the scary display. She was actually enjoying this!

The commander switched on the communication line, only to cringe at Alix yell. “Hawkmoth, we got the big hit down here and we are taking in water fast! I don’t want to be around when it’ll reach the boilers!”

Understanding the situation, the commander inquired the important info. “How much time do we have left?”

“Twenty minutes if the bulkheads hold.” Alix supplied followed by a strong hitting sound behind her, causing her to correct herself. “You better make that five!”

Gabriel turned toward the crew and yelled. “You heard the mademoiselle. Let’s move!”

The crew started to run out of the bridge, a member pushed Adrien to follow.

Adrien obeyed, only stopping a second to scope up Plagg, who had appeared out of nowhere, with the arm not holding the Journal. Plagg and Journal safe, he quickly followed the rest of the crew.

In the meantime, Nathalie yelled at a mesmerized Juleka. “Couffine sound the alarm!”

Not that Juleka was really paying her any mind as she talked to her friend Rose at the phone. “You gotta see this Rose! It so cool. I’m not sure I’ll survive, but this is too cool.”

Nathalie was pretty irritated by this. “Juleka!”

Finally hearing her, Juleka turned on the alarms. “I’ll call you back later…. No, no I’ll call you.” And she ended the call.

~ - ~

Meanwhile, Adrien was running through the many all, directed to the emergencies ships. Spotting Alix in front of him, the blond knew that it was the right way. Plagg was once again on his shoulder, his claw in his owner’s flesh to grip tight as the human ran, not felling any pain due to the adrenalin.

Reaching one of the emergencies ship, he was pushed in by Nathalie. “Move it people! Grab a seat and buckle in!”.

The commander to the seat near the pilots’ seat, and Nathalie got to pilot one. “Lieutenant get us away from here!” he ordered before she even was in her seat.

Adrien look at who was on this ship with them. He recognized only Alix and Ivan.

‘ _I hope that Nino and Alya are safe in another ship and will make it out alive._ ’ He prayed for his friends in his mind.

But then his prayers got al directed to himself, Plagg and their ship as he saw Nathalie struggle with the releasing lever. ‘ _I hope that I’ll make it out ALIVE._ ’ Adrien screamed in his mind.

Fed up with the stuck lever and the commander hasty calls, Nathalie kicked the lever, getting them out of the submarine.

Just in time as a second later the Leviathan shot it with another energy bream, making the whole thing blow up.

But the beast wasn’t satisfied, as it readily launched itself in their pursuit.

“Look for a big crevasse of some sort!” Yelled Adrien before even getting asked the direction. There was a monster out for their blood, so he obviously wasn’t going to waste time waiting for the evident question.

Hawkmoth was quick to spot their goal, not too far in front of them a huge fissure opened on the ocean’s fundal. “There!” And Nathalie was just as fast to transmit the coordinates of where to go.

All the while, the Leviathan was closing on them, already getting the more behind submarines with his fangs and causing them to explode. People screamed in their last moments as the monster got them.

Diving in the crevasse, they didn’t even get the time to believe they were safe from the huge monster.

While the beast couldn’t physically follow them down there, it could still get them. Energy bream after energy bream was shot from its fags to get them all.

Many shots missed, but unfortunately some hit their target, destroying more submarines and taking more lives.

Adrien was scared, desperately repeating to himself. “It’s just like the siphon of a sink!” He was clutching the Journal and Plagg tightly to his chest. The cat looking more annoyed at his owner display, that worried for their fate, just like Alix at their side.

They went down, and down, avoiding the energy beams shooting around them. Everything was going so fast that nobody noticed when the attacks after them stopped. They went on in their frenetic race for safety, almost crashing against a rock wall when the path suddenly turned.

Finally realizing that the shots around them where no more, they slowed. Adrien got back a hold of himself and released Plagg from his chocking embrace. Looking out he saw only calm and black. And it dawned on him.

They were going upward, only darkness to greet them as they emerged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Leviathan is a turtle like creations, this is an obvious reference to Wayzz, it will be clearer later on.


	6. I try

Quiet.

That was the first though that occurred the blond linguist when they emerged.

They were submerged in darkness, but it was all so quiet and peaceful. It was a completely different situation from a few minutes prior when they were in the middle of a storm of destruction.

Now silence reigned.

Now they were safe.

Getting out of the ship and looking around, Adrien discovered that they had emerged in a cave. As Nathalie turned on a headlight, he got a better view of the place.

The cave was huge. It was at least a hundred meters high. From the ceiling, stalactites seemed to reach down to them, around them stalagmites rose up, some connecting with their respective stalactite to create a column. By the big water pool, they were lazily floating in, was a small, flat open space, a path leaving it lead to a gallery. The gallery’s entrance was what really amazed him more. It was it was so finely craved, depicting an indistinct animal, that it was obviously a human’s hand that did that. Other ruin of human civilization dotted around the cave, but there was nothing in a good enough condition to tell what had been there millennia ago.

Landing on the open space, the few survivors loaded down the trucks, digger and everything that had been saved in that open space. Everyone moved in a mourning silence, respectful of those who didn’t make it out, and never would.

Adrien silently thanked the gods as he spotted both Alya and Nino moving around.

Once everything was down on earth, the survivors gathered together on the pool’s edge. There a small funeral was held, to honour and remember the too many victims of the Leviathan.

Ivan put an upside-down helmet in the water. A light candle inside it burned, as the small makeshift thing took off. Everyone stayed by the shore with their head bowed.

Gabriel stood at the front of the group, hat in hand, and muttered some word of remembrance. “Just seven hours ago, we started this expedition with around two hundred of the best people I have ever met. We are what’s left.” He looked around at the maybe fifty people gathered, all with sad and serious expressions on their face.

“I won’t sugar-coat it. we are in a dire situation.” He harshly said, then his speech turned motivating, in a twisted way. “But we faced this kind of quicks before! And we got out of it with or without paddle! I don’t see how this time is different.”

Motiving speech over, Gabriel returned into his commanding role and, while still with a bit of tact, he gave out orders to everyone. “From now on, everyone’ll pull double shifts. Everyone will help. Always!”

Taking a few steps toward the gallery, the commander looked solemnly at Adrien, ignoring the cat at his feet as usual. “Our hopes of surviving rest on your shoulders Monsieur Agreste, on you and your book.”

‘ _No pressure at all_ ’ though Adrien to himself as he gulped and looked at the Journal in his hands.

The moment was then broken, as with a single nod from the commander, the lieutenant started to shot orders around, like a few second prior there wasn’t a funeral going on.

“Max, you go in the front!” Nathalie pointed at the excite short man, already mounting the digger. “No Max, It’s Alix that get the oil tank truck, I want you to stay at least fifty away from it at all times!”

And so on. Everyone moved around, doing their bidding.

Adrien used the free time to reunite with Nino and Alya and get up to date with them. He found them by a truck, already paired to take it as their vehicle.

“Hey guys!” he called over as he made his way to them.

The two turned and looked at him. Nino promptly threw himself at Adrien as he realized that his bro, was alive and well. “Dude!” Alya came over at a normal pace and hugged him too. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m really glad you’re okay to guys. I was kind of worried back there.” The blond gestured to the pool behind him with his thumb as he said that.

“Mew!” Plagg from his side meowed annoyed, as if to say: “That’s an understatement!”

Alya laughed and kneeled by the cat. “I know of he his Plagg. Good job at bearing him!” she patted the cat’s head. Plagg purred appreciably at the prise. “I understand you. Nino was the same!”

The two men loudly protested, offended by the implied insult to their pride. “Ehi!”

“I wasn’t that scared!” Nino defended himself, then Adrien “And I’m sure my dude here wasn’t either!”

“Right! Thanks bro.”

The cat and the woman only looked at the two linguists with doubtful faces, both knowing to be right. Both nodded and Alya added a “Sure!” to mend their hurt pride.

The two men high-fived at their believed victory, Alya and Plagg rolling eyes at the two linguists childishness.

Hearing some engine start, interrupted the friends’ reverie and brought them all back to the present moment.

“I’d better go and find something for me.” Sheepishly commented Adrien.

“Yeah. We better get this thing started too.” Alya pointed at the truck behind her as Nino got back to her side and Plagg went back to Adrien’s.

Whit a wave the blond walked away, looking for a vehicle to drive himself.

It took him a few minutes, but he found himself a nice small camion for the tools that nobody had claimed yet. It was a single-seater with a dark olive-green drive’s cabin, a white tent with a shovel and a pickaxe crossing depicted on it was on the back to protect the tools it transported. But what really got Adrien was the small trumpet horn.

As soon as the young man spotted it, he had to go and play with it, his inner-child enjoying this too much to quit. But all to soon his fun had to end, and apparently, he was annoying people. Or more like Gabriel, as the stern man came over and broke the cone of the trumpet. Adrien could only look sadly as he tossed the cone on the ground.

“Are you qualified to use this class of vehicles?” asked the commander without even caring about the trumpet.

‘ _What does he mean?_ ’ Adrien looked at him with a confused face and a raised eyebrow. He probably looked dumb to the military man.

In fact, Hawkmoth didn’t even try to hide his annoyance as he dumbed down the question, repeating it slower, as he used his thumb to point at the vehicle by their side. “Can you drive a truck?”

Unwilling to admit that he had no idea whatsoever on how to do it, Adrien put on his smug façade and tried to play cool. “Of Course, I can drive a truck!” he laughed, adding a finger pistol to seem cooler. Mounting on the driver seat he tried to demonstrate his knowledge. “It’s normal! You got the steering, the gas, the brake…” he showed the various part as he said them before pausing unsure on the lever. “And you have this… little… metallic…ehm…lever!”

As he turned to the older man with a guilty expression, the commander’s face told him that he clearly didn’t buy it for a second.

Seeing himself caught red-handed, Adrien rose his hands in a surrendering gesture and gave a sheepish grin. “Okay maybe it was just the bumper car of Paris. But it’s the same principle!”

The commander only shook his head with a heavy sigh. Still not believing him in the slightest, but too tired to go on with the discussion.

~ - ~

In the end, the principle wasn’t the same, at all. After a few meters and more than a few complains, the youth found himself sitting meekly on his vehicle with Plagg in his lap, now tied behind the digger, not driving anything and only able to play with the wheel.

The caravan moved slowly down the path, advancing forward with caution through its many bends and twists, going up and down.

The passed galleries with colonnaded wall, went down paved roads, they even had to lower the trucks with ropes from a cliff and the road was cut off and also to travel through the snow, as they meet a cave where the climate was on perpetual winter.

Adrien had not much to do, just give direction whenever needed.

Like when they reached a crossroad.

There was also the fact that the crew seemed to not really accept him, marginalizing him and pulling prank on him. To make it worse Nino and Alya, and Plagg as well; didn’t have this problem., in fact his two humans friend would often ditch him to spend time with the whole crew. At least Plagg was still loyal to him, a he didn’t sell himself out even to Nath’s cheese offer. His reserved personality around strangers didn’t help him at all, nor did his few clumsy mistakes.

Like when they found themselves at a split. The path divided into two, each new path entering one eye of a huge skull craved into the rock.

Reading of the Journal, the linguist pointed confidently toward the right eye of the skull. He accidentally gave them the wrong direction.

The digger advanced toward said direction, only for a very unhappy, huge insect-like creature to come out of the hole and roar furiously at it, the many front paws swinging and the mandible snapping to chase its home’s invader away.

That was also the moment when Adrien realized that he had been reading the Journal upside-down, and pointed to the other eye with a sheepish, apologetic smile, receiving angry glares from everyone for it.

Plagg had laughed at him, but still, remained.

The pranks were mainly Kim and Max doing.

Like when he drunk down a whole water bottle found on the back of Kim’s explosives loaded truck.

The man came to him and asked if he had drunk from that bottle. Received the affirmative answer, that he surely expected, he dramatically and seriously told him that the bottle didn’t contain water.

“You’re crazy, man! That’s nitro-glycerine! Don’t move, don’t breathe, don’t do anything and just hope to not blow up.”

He had believed him, moving in a slow motion to put down the bottle.

“Boom!” only to jump high frightened by Max sudden appearance behind him.

To two men had left bent in laugher, leaving behind a sour and disheartened Adrien with a, once again, sniggering Plagg.

The cat just loved to watch him suffer.

Even during the stops for rest Adrien remained isolated.

He mostly spent that time, keeping his distance from the others, even Nino and Alya; and reading his Journal, calculating coordinates, memorizing direction but mostly keeping himself busy so he wouldn’t feel lonely and hear the background happy chatting of everyone else.

It saddened him greatly how his friends seemed to fit in the group while he couldn’t. But he pretended not to care nor to notice, to not be a problem to them. He was used to being invisible, what with his life at the museum and those things.

The crew also lacked his respect for the many artefact they encountered.

Such as when they found a huge column.

Adrien was spell bound by it. “GOOD NIGHT! Look at this column’s seize. It at least eight hundred meters high. It must have taken hundreds – no thousands of years to carve it all.” So much that he didn’t notice Kim putting many sticks of dynamite at said column’s base and drag him away.

Tossing him on the ground, the taller man then blew up the thing, making it fall to create a bridge. Adrien watched everything happen with a slackened jaw and eyes wide in horror, as millennia of history fell in a handful seconds.

Once the dust stopped floating around Adrien moved back to where the column had stood not even a minute prior, still gapping.

Kim moved by his side and merrily commented “Hey look, I made a bridge.” Then turned to him and smugly added “It only took me like what? Ten second.” He patted his shoulder “Eleven top?” and moved away.

And on they went.

~ - ~

The hitches they found on their path were many, but one of the biggest was a huge and thick craved wall blocking their way.

The commander observed it calculatingly “We seem to have a little problem.” His mind working on the best way to eliminate the obstacle. Turning to Kim, he asked his opinion. “What do you think Kim?”

The tall young man responded, waving a stick of dynamite with one hand and pointing at it with the other. “I bet I could easily solve it! Unfortunately, I only got about ten.” He then looked into his bag. “Plus, five personal mines, and a couple of cherry bombs and a road flare.”

Then appeared to realize some thing. With a teasing smile he threw a side glace to Adrien. “Ehi! Too bad we don’t have the nitro-glycerine, right Adrien?”

The blond simply huffed and turned his back at him, ignoring both him and the snickering Max on the digger.

“We’ll just have to dig!” Hawkmoth stopped the short man snickers and got an enthusiast “With pleasure!” as a reward.

Turning on the auger, Max advanced forward with the big digger. The machine groaned and stopped working before the whole auger was even all the way into the wall. Max cried in despair. “Move! Come on, it’s not in my calculations for you to stop.”

Alix moved to open the back of the dead machine, her purpose to find and solve the problem. Adrien curiously hovering around.

The short woman practically tossed herself half-way inside the machine, looking for the failure. “I just don’t understand! I checked it this morning!”

While she was inside and tossing out things behind her, Adrien observed the boiler, immediately recognizing it and knowing exactly where the problem laid.

“It appears like the rotor is wrecked!” Alix finally emerged. Adrien tried to tell her his discovery, but the woman paid him no mind. “I’ll replace it with one of the truck’s!” and she moved to do so.

“Can I?” tried the green-eyed man once more.

Only to be shot down with a menacing glare and a pointed finger. “Don’t touch a thing! I’ll be right back!” and off she went.

As soon as the engineer was out of ray, Adrien moved to work his magic. A little screwing this valve, a bit more to this other one, all the while keeping an eye out for Alix, and finally the sucking sound signalling the moment to hit the tubes with a wrench! A big, black puff of smoke from the two flues and the machine was once again in working order. And Max happy!

Alix was back at once, wondering how the blond solved the problem, when she, an expert engineer, couldn’t. She promptly asked.

Once again, the poor, socially awkward linguist tried to act cool. Leaning against the digger, he patted it with one hand, the other on his hip; cocked his head and smugly explained. “This baby’s boiler is a Yumack P54/8.13. At the museum we have the 8.14” then pointed to the boiler behind him with his thumb and an expert look, like he knew everything. “All the boilers of the Yumack series are…” eh made a _so-so_ gesture with his hand. “Let us say capricious. So sometimes you got to…” he punched his hand in the other. “Boom. Persuade them a little.”

Alix wasn’t impressed “Yeah, yeah, thank you very much. Now shut up.” she pushed him out of her way, closed the digger’s back then turned toward the linguist still there, scratching the back of his neck as he watched her with an impish grin.

The woman pretended to be about to punch him and he moved his body away to dodge or protect himself.

“Two for flinching.” She noted, then punched his arm twice and went back to the other engineers.

Max laughed at the display, and Adrien rubbed his sore arm. ‘ _Man! She certainly can pack a punch!_ ’

And with the digger once again in function, the caravan continued the voyage.

~ - ~

But there was something that none of them noticed.

In the shadows, all through their trip some masked figures observed and followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about how you write Yumack (The boiler), so you see with what I went.


	7. Dinner, acceptance and stories

They had been traveling for some days now. Adrien expected them to be close to their destination. He was just waiting to encounter another indicated point, that he saw in the Journal.

And finally, they had reached it.

It was a big, glowing stalactite full of holes reached down from the centre of the celling in a huge cave. Its glow-lime green, so strong to lighten up all the cave as a clouded day. They all observe it from the wide open-space that stood before a long bridge, with only darkness underneath. Two broken columns stood at its beginning’s sides, both finely craved, others just as nice stood at the edges of the cliff.

Checking on the Journal to make certain they were on the right course and seeing that the glowing stalactite was indeed the very same on the page, Adrien nodded in confirmation. “This is it, it’s got to be.” On his shoulder like usual, Plagg nodded his own accord.

Hawkmoth took in his nod, and decided to stop, as by their clocks and tiredness, a bit of rest was long overdue. “We’ll camp here!”

The cartographer paid the other no mind and continued his observation as the light, his cat pawing toward it as if to get it. ‘ _I wonder what making it shine and so bright?_ ’

Coincidently, Alix voiced his very question, with different wording, “Why is it glowing?”

Max, who was by her side, was quick to explain. “It’s simply a natural phosphorescence. It happen when-”

Fortunately, Kim cut the geologist of before he could start making a lesson on natural phosphorescence. “I bet that with that thing over there, I’ll stay up all night!” then looking at Alix added “You think you can manage too?”

The woman looked smugly at him. “Better that you, that’s for sure!”

And so, they started to argue on who could stay up all night and look better in the morning, Max cheering for Kim from the side-lines, and Adrien simply shaking his head in fond amusement with Plagg.

Although he kept mostly for himself, Adrien had learned some things about his companion.

Max was very much in love with geology, and incredibly knowledgeable, but he tended to let himself get carried away with his knowledge, and often ended up over-explaining things, going into further detail than required. This moments of his were dubbed his “ _Lessons._ ” He also had a weird side, sometime acting a bit like a mole, with a seriously problematic obsession for digging. He and Kim seemed to be best friends with Kim and, unluckily for Adrien, helped the tall dynamiter to play pranks on the poor blond cartographer.

Kim was a competitive guy, mainly toward Alix. The two would often be heard bickering about some dare he had given her. He wasn’t very serious, as he often joked around or pulled pranks on some innocent unsuspecting victim, who for the whole trip had only been Adrien. He also had a big love, way too big in Adrien’s opinion, for blowing up things and was fiercely protective of all his tools but could be serious when required. Like when someone called by his middle name Cupid, that got him serious. Seriously mad and out for blood.

Alix was, in two words, a tomboy! She didn’t give a damn about getting dirty, loved and knew engines like the back of her hand, and could kick Kim’s butt at whatever challenge he presented her. She was a carefree but controlled woman.

Then there was Nath, or as he later learned Nathaniel Illustrator “Nath” Kurtzberg He was quiet and shy and preferred to stay in his kitchen, either cooking or drawing. He had the hobby of drawing and was incredibly good at it and was sometimes called “ _Artist_ ” for it. While he usually passed as the armless guy who could never hurt a fly, if someone touched either his kitchen, supplies or drawing tool, his personality would reverse. He would become aggressive and sassy, yelling without restraint at the offender, who more often than not was lieutenant Nathalie.

Ivan, whose middle name and nickname were Stone due to his body being bulky even as a new born, was a tough guy, but only in looks. He was a caring and loving guy, protective of his friends, and overall nice, but he held, or better say tried, a facade of a grouchy, stubborn man.

Then there was Juleka, the most confusing of the group. She was almost always quiet, being shy and self-conscious, but knew when to speak her mind. This change whenever there was a scary or dangerous situation or when she was at the phone with her friend Rose. In those moment she became lively, enjoying the trill way too much and finding monster like the Leviathan awesome. She also had a cynical humour, responding to every joke with some sarcastic replay.

About the commander Gabriel and lieutenant Nathalie, there wasn’t much to be said, they were all business.

Adrien had observed them, they were all close. Maybe not the commander and the lieutenant, but everyone else was close. But they didn’t seem to want to let him into the group. What saddened him more through was that Nino and Alya had been accepted well, while he was kept at arm’s length.

He really hoped that could change.

~ - ~

It was the very same dinner of that evening, that Adrien got his wish.

As of habit, Adrien was eating alone in a corner, Journal in hand as he read it again. Nath had just passed and given him more food ever leaving him only with a “You got to put some meat over those bones! You are so thin, that seen by side with your tongue out you look like a zip!” and he disappeared in his wagon again.

Deciding they had been too hard on him, the others finally opened up.

“Ehi Adrien! Why don’t you come and sit with us?” Alix took the initiative.

Fastly, Adrien closed the book in his hand and looked at them, not really believing the situation. “Really? You won’t mind?” he asked timidly.

Pointing to a rock at her left, Alix reassured him. “Nah! Sit here!”

The blond moved, rapidly coming over to the pointed rock to sit, a huge smile on his face. He was really grateful. “Really? Wow, thanks! I mean… it’s an honour to be included into the group!”

But when he sat, the smile dropped, and Kim’s laughter echoed around.

The prankster had put a fart pillow on the rock right before Adrien sat, effectively pulling another trick on his poor victim.

The other glared at the laughing dynamiter and shouted. “Kim!”

Still chuckling the taller man apologized, even if Adrien didn’t find it completely sincere. “Sorry! I couldn’t help it!”

Plagg, sensing his owner inner turmoil, jumped on his lap and purred a bit, receiving grateful scratches behind his ears.

‘ _Maybe I should just keep reading the Journal._ ’ Though Adrien, proceeding to do so while the other reprimanded Kim. That done, thy saw him once again deep into his book.

Alix was the first to comment on it. “Don’t you ever close that book?” Ivan added his two cent too. “I agree with her, I think you read it all at least a dozen of times.” And Nino gave the finishing blow. “Come on Dude! Rest a bit. Put it down.”

Sighing, Adrien give in and lowered the book, but he didn’t close it yet. “Yeah, I know.” He conceded. “But there is something I don’t understand.” Using the spoon, he was eating with, the linguist pointed at the page e was looking at. “In this passage here, the writer seems to be leading us to something he calls ‘ ** _The Miraculous Heart of Atlantis_** ’, which I think may be the energy source of the legend. The problem is, he cut off, like there is a missing page.”

“Junior, relax, we don’t get paid the overtime.” Serious Kim was back with his bored tone and blank stare.

Instead of taking offence, Adrien chucked. “I know, I know, sometimes I get carried away.” His innocent excitement the returned full force. “But isn’t this the point? Discoveries, teamwork, Adventure!” but looking around realization hit him. “Unless…maybe you’re here for the money?”

The others all made thinking gestures, like resting a hand under the chin or closing the eyes. Then all answered “Money.” Without missing a beat. Even Nino and Alya.

Looking down at the resting Plagg embarrassed, and a bit disappointed in his friends ‘ _I thought better of you two, you traitors!_ ’ they sheepishly looked at him, guilt on their face. Adrien gently rubbed his aching neck and smiled. “I guess I just set myself up for that.”

Ivan seemed to notice his little problem. “Your neck is aching?” without letting the blond answer with more than a nod, the big man was behind his, grabbing his neck and twisting sharply with some popping noise to both side. Once done, he let go and returning to his seat inquired. “Better?”

Adrien was surprised to feel better. “Yes! Who taught you?”

With a kind smile, Ivan explained. “A Swedish, tribal medicine man.” At Adrien incredulous look he clarified. “I was born there. My father was a medical officer, he settled down in Sweden when he met my mother.” From his jacket’s pocket, he took out a photo depicting him as an infant with his parents and showed it to the blond. “I got half of my degree at Oxford University and half of it from the old Stoneheart.” As he said this, he took out a tribal necklace to show. “Half way though the courses, I went as a military doctor. One day I was studying general anatomy in a classroom, and the next I was sewing up volunteers.”

The story was over with perfect timing, not a second later Nath popped out with his caldron and a proud smile. “Main course!”

‘ _He got more?!_ ’ though Adrien worried, as together with the other, he politely shook head and hands to decline. Everyone throwing out excuses to not have to eat more of whatever Nath had cooked. ‘ _It’s better not knowing._ ’

The red-head didn’t seem to be disturbed, as he moved the caldron back to his waggon, with a comment that worried them all. “Don’t you worry guy! It is keeping, it is keeping date.” He sing-sang prolonging the e.

‘ _He’s nut._ ’ Concluded Adrien looking at everyone else. After a few seconds of silence, they all held out their trays and dumped the content in the fire, effectively putting it out.

~ - ~

Everyone was setting up their sleeping tents. Correction everyone, but Adrien, was setting up their sleeping tents. He was just trying to set up something that vaguely resembled a tent with Plagg sitting a few feet away, looking very amused. It was a mess. The ropes were too soft, the tent stayed too low and there was his underwear hanging over it. A sight, both pitiful and ridiculous. In fact, he could hear Nino’s sniggering a bit away with Alya, as he tried to adjust the thing a bit.

Exiting his own, Kim looked over Adrien’s sleeping place. Raising an eyebrow at the offending thing, he questioned. “How are you setting that tent up?” there was an indignant edge in his voice, like he wasn’t sure if it was best tease the blond or tiredly call him an idiot.

Adrien gave an apologising smile, he knew that his set up sucked. Still he tried. “Like this?”

The dynamiter, sighed tiredly and annoyed, then rudely tossed his mat to the linguist and wordlessly moving over, took care to straighten up the tent, so someone could actually sleep in it. Once everything was done, Plagg ran in and curled himself on the mat to sleep, not really caring about how his owner would find the space.

Watching Kim and ignoring Plagg, he would simply move the cat later, Adrien conceded. “Okay, maybe I am a bit out of touch. The last time I went camping…” he trailed of, a fond yet sad smile making its was on him face as memories came back to mind. “Last time I went with my mom.”

Alix, who was setting up her own sleeping tent not too far, decided to ask him about the woman, with a soft smile and voice. “I never got to meet her. What kind of person was she?”

Moving Plagg to the side without disturbing him and laying on his mat, Adrien looked at her, smile still on his face. “Where to begin? She was the best! Everything I could ever have wished for and much more!” his enthusiasm dampened a bit. “My father, I never knew anything about him, mom never said anything, so I think he left us before I was born, and she did her best to care for me.”

One of his favourite memories then came to him, taking out a little chain from his shirt, he showed her the ring hanging from it. “This ring was hers, or more precisely my grandpa’s, she always wore hit on her ring finger and it fitter her perfectly, I used to beg her to let me try it on. She conceded every time, always telling me _It will fit you when you are ready_.” ‘ _mon minou._ ’ He added in his mind. “It always slipped. Even now this thing is still too big for me and slips. Mom always told me that it was magical.” He put the chain back inside his top. “Sometimes, I still believe it.”

Max, who happened to pass by, stopped to give a demented giggle, hugged his plush-mole, and commented. “What a cute story!” before going his way. It was clear to anyone that he was in his **_mole mode_** , as it was dubbed.

Adrien wanted to laugh but preferring to hold onto the moment he turned toward Alix, intending to continue their talk. “I don’t want to appear noisy or offensive, but I have to ask Alix. How did a girl become the chief mechanical of a multimillionaire expedition?”

Alix took none, and as she took of her boots, she started her story. “I took my big brother’s place when he left to become historian at the Louvre. it was his dream and our father’s, he did this job only to pay the studies.” She pushed the mat in the tent. “The funny thing is that dad wasn’t excepting me to take his place.”

“And what did he except?” Adrien couldn’t help his curiosity.

“I mean, he always knew I’d do something not very feminine, but he hoped for me to become a sportive. When I took this place, he was surprised, but not unhappy. He accepts it and is proud of me!” she laid on her mat, head on her elbows as she faced Adrien, who was in the same position. “Anyway, now I’m saving money to open up my very own shop.” She told him proudly.

“One more thing? Can you tell us something about your dark-skinned friend? Nino was it? Whenever he’s around, he usually sticks with Alya” Alix inquired as an afterthought.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. ‘ _So, he didn’t sell himself out completely, he’s only fawning over his recovered love. Sly dog!_ ’ he was relived, to still have his friend, in a way. Seeing Alix’s expectant expression, the blond shook himself back into reality. “Nino and I met in elementary school. He was the only kid who didn’t tease me about my believe of Atlantis’s existence. People used to tease him as well for his love for music, so became friend and stuck together through thick and thin.”

“Then why is he a linguist?” Alix couldn’t understand, if Nino loved music so much, why not become a musician or something like that.

Adrien knew exactly what she meant and explained. “Those things are expensive, and his family wasn’t that well off. He simply settled for the best thing and also wanted to keep an eye on me. He wouldn’t leave me to fend for myself as people considered me a bit crazy.” He was smiling fondly when he finished. Glad to have his friend.

Juleka took that moment to walk by, pillow under her arm and only a vest covering her body.

Adrien’s amusement came back as she passed. “Forgot the PJ, Juleka?”

It seemed that she was in her sarcastic mood, as she ignored his jibe and went on, face serious. “I sleep in the nude.”

All he could do was gap, as his mind went black. Sure, Juleka wasn’t your normal person, but wasn’t it a bit exaggerated? ‘ _Is there anything normal about her?!_ ’

He was literally slapped back into reality by a sleeping mask colliding with his face. Looking up, he found Ivan standing by. “You’ll need it.” was all the big man said. Seeing Adrien’s confusion, he clarified “She sleepwalk. And it isn’t as good as it may seem.” Pointing to the direction Juleka had disappeared to.

‘ _I would have used it even if it was a good sight._ ’ Though the blond a bit offended at the possible insinuation. ‘ _Mom raised me to be a gentleman._ ’

Before he could voice out this, Kim, who had laid on his back in his own tent, decided to share too. With his usually cocky voice he said “Well I love blowing up things! Always been cool and always will be!” he obviously wanted to be the coolest.

Ivan however, wasn’t going to let him, as the bulky man slapped him with is sleeping mask and admonished. “Tell him the truth.”

Kim glared at his annoyer, but give in. “My family owned a flower shop. We sold every kind of flower: rises, carnations, forget-me-not. We specialized in love themed events: like weddings, love declaration and all those things. One day I was preparing, maybe three dozen of those mini bouquet that you pin on your chest. And everyone was asking me, _how do you pin it?_ _When do I pin it?_ , _It suit me or not?_ ” He grabbed both sides of his face and rubbed it in mock exasperation. “It was a nightmare!” then his tone returned light. “Anyway, there was a big leak of gas in the shop next-door… and _BOOM_!” he made an exploding gesture with his hands. “No more Chinese laundry.” He concluded as if that kind of event was an everyday thing.

Flipping on his stomach and facing his interlocutor, Kim concluded his story. “I got blew into the facing window.” Here he moved his in a pushing gesture. Taking out the match he had behind his hear and turning it on, he looked at the small flame. “To me it was destiny’s call. I found myself in that boom.”

Sudden digging noise caught their attention. Turning their heads, they spotted Max, still in his **_Mole mode_** making a deep hole, his headlight’s light coming out of it until he turned it off with a demented, yet satisfied laugh.

Adrien wasn’t really sure he wanted to know the little geologist’s story. Still he dared to tentatively ask. “And Max’s story.”

Ivan turned even more serious than usual, if that was even possible, and looking at the blond linguist right in the eyes, told him. “Believe me, it’s better remain ignorant about it.” looking at Alix he admonished the young pinkette. “Alix, don’t tell him. You told it to me and I can assure you, that it’s better to not know it.”

The man then grabbed the lamp near him, the last one on, and blew it out.

And with the darkness enveloping them, they all laid down to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Alix's brother as the previous engineer, because in the movie it change, so I kept it so.  
> Kim's family own a flower shop, like Vinny's, because I thought it fitting, with Kim's Akuma being Dark Cupid, a valentine themed Akuma, and on valentine day flower are a gift very used.


	8. Flying, blazing wake of hell

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep. He had no idea what woke him up in the first place. Maybe it was the faint rummaging noise he heard close or maybe he imagined the noise and simply woke up. On his side, Plagg was dead to the world, so Adrien concluded that there hadn’t been any noise. He however had a very good idea about what got him up and out of his tent. And that was a certain urge to use the services.

He couldn’t know that the noise had been very much real, as a mysterious figure with a tribal, ladybug like mask that glowed pinkish-red had been rummaging through his sack, stopping only to look at his photo with his mother.

Adrien had not seen them, even as he sleepily got out of his tent and, helping himself with a flash light, he moved to find a place to use as bathroom.

The cave had gotten darker, the shadows ticker, as the glowing of the stalactite on the ceiling somehow dimmed, but it had happened so slowly that nobody had really notice. Adrien noticed the fact just then because he was awake, and he needed a flashlight to see around.

He moved around silently, passing by the sleeping members of the crew without waking them. Leaving the camp, he found a nice rock that would hide him perfectly. He put down the toilette paper he brought with him by his side and held the flashlight under his chin.

That was his mistake. He never noticed how the light beam of the flashlight under his chin pointed straight on the holed, glowing stalactite. He didn’t see how the stalactite’s glow became brighter and angrier. He only saw the little fireflies-like insect that came out of it when then reached him as he was done. The insects floated in the air around him and tried to sting him. The youth fought them with the toilet paper, chasing them away from his face. The problem didn’t seem too big.

Until he hit one, and the whole roll of toilet paper burst on fire.

Adrien tossed the thing away startled. ‘ _What in the world are these! They set on fire thing!_ ’

Realization crashed down on his when he turned toward the camp to see some fireflies already flying there. ‘ _Oh shit!_ ’ then he saw the huge swarm of lights coming of the newly discovered hive. ‘ _Double shit!_ ’

The first tents started to be set on fire. Adrien watched in horror, his mind blank with panic. The swarm came closer. It was nearly on him when he finally shook himself out of his frozen state. He did the first and only rational thing that his mind could think of.

He ran toward the camp repeatedly screaming at full force. “FIRE!”

People quickly woke up and came out to see what he was yelling about. When they saw the chaos and blazing hell going on, everyone started to help and try to put out the fire. There was some screaming, some tripped on their nightwear and the tension was raising as everything burned.

Commander Gabriel took longer than most to wake. And the man wasn’t very happy to be woken in the middle of sleep. Coming out of his tent, his usually neat hair a bird nest for once, with his alarm in hand the man angrily yelled. “Agreste! Go back to sleep!” Only for the alarm clock to fall from his limp hand as the hellish sight in front of him.

The man was stunned only for little time, as his military instincts kicked in. Taking in the situation, he soon came to the conclusion that there was nothing they could do. The fire was already too big and wide to be put out, they would only waste water.

Running to the bridge and pointing to the cave on the other side, he ordered “There is no time! Let’s take shelter in that cave!”

Everyone moved as fast as they could.

Max emerged, now serious, and ran to his beloved digger, turning on the engine and opening the caravan in its escape toward the bridge’s other side.

Then many truck followed, Nath wagon in their mist. All hurrying to reach safety as the fire burned higher and hotter. The most important was to get the more inflammable truck away.

Adrien realized a bit later that people were actually leaving him behind. His truck was already burning in the inferno around him as many others. There was only one thing left to do.

Turning toward the bridge, he ran. He ran faster than he ever though he would, but he did it, managing even to surpass some of the slower trucks. Spotting Alix on a truck’s back not too far in front of him, he sprinted even more to reach her. She noticed him, leaned over and held a hand out for him, the other keeping a firm grip for herself.

“Adrien Jump!” She told him, seeing the truck behind him catch fire.

Adrien did as told, and it was just in time.

A loud explosion sound told him that he avoided becoming burned meat by the nick of time as he landed on his stomach right on Alix’s left. ‘ _Perfect timing._ ’ Their hope of being in the clear was short lived through.

Multiple explosion as the fire got one of the oil trucks caused a chain reaction, that got the hive of the fire bringer bugs to fall on the bridge. The side, already heavily damaged by all the weight rapidly passing and the explosions, gave in.

From there it was all a blur.

The bridge started to fall on one side, the incremented pendency making it hard for them all to advance.

The digger lost his hold and fell. Everything was behind it, so they got pushed down.

The other side of the bridge broke. They all fell into the darkens below.

Screaming as the went down was Adrien last memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short, but I'm kinda busy right now, it's a stressful time.


	9. Who saved me?

Everyone woke up in pain.

“Alright, who’s not dead sound off!” Commander Hawkmoth stated in a tired tone, lighting a match to see around.

He got many tired, pained groans and some complains about pain, the funniest being from Nathan. “Those damned fireflies scattered around my art tools! Quick, help me gather them back!” He obviously was more worried about them that anything else, getting many angry groans in return.

The commander ignored the distressed artist and putting out the match, turned on one headlight of a near car. Other followed his example and looked around.

They were in some sort of big open area, mainly flat. The rubble of the bridge dotted around the place together with their vehicles. Some rock had destroyed some truck or else, but many things seemed to have escaped the unlucky fate. Looking up, they didn’t see a ceiling.

Taking into the surroundings, Gabriel turned to the crew’s engineer. “Alix! Give me a damage report!” He ordered without delay.

The woman obeyed, assessing the damages sustained by the various vehicles. Quickly gathering enough information, she turned toward their commander to report. “It could have been worse! The vehicles two and seven are crushed but the digger seem to be still running” the rubbing her back she added. “Lucky us! We landed on something soft.” Her voice seemed to mean it, but not completely.

Max turned on his headlamp and using his microscope glasses observed the ground. “Pumice ash.” He muttered thoughtfully. Meer second later, he shared his discovery somewhat explaining why their landing had been _soft_. “We landed on the base of a dormant volcano.”

Nathalie took a guess and shot a signal rocket upward. The rocket went up and up, without hitting anything. “It doesn’t stop.” She noted.

“Maybe we found our exit?” Commented Kim hopefully.

Only for the rocket to hit a ceiling and explode. “Maybe not.” Nathalie responded in her cold tone, just a tidy bit of annoyance sweeping through.

Catching the pause as his chance, Max continued his explication. “Here the magma solidified in the bowels of the volcano and turned into a plug blocking the exit.” He slammed a palm over a clenched hand.

Sarcastic Juleka decide to make an appearance then with her _funn_ y comment. “I get the same problem when I eat sour craft.” She was pointedly ignored.

Nino however, seemed to get another impression, as he worriedly looked at the geologist flailing his arms. “You mean that we could blow up at any given moment dude?!” Alya on his side muttered something that resembled “Idiot drama queen.” while rubbing her temples.

Before the dark-skinned linguist could indignantly yell at her, Max saved her and reassured everyone. “No. It would take an exploding force of huge magnitude for that to happen. If Kim stop playing with his toys we can deem ourselves safe.”

Everyone’s eyes moved on Kim, who was really screwing with one of his bombs. Noticing the pointed stares on him, he had at least the decency to look guilty as he stopped. “I’ll go on later.”

The commander looked once again upward, pensive. The pointed up and stated. “If we manage to blow the top of, we could open ourselves an exit.” Then looked around and questioned. “Monsieur Agreste, what do you think?” Only to not find the mentioned linguist.

It was only then, that they realized that Adrien had never responded to the call. In fact, the blond linguist hadn’t even commented or panicked at the mention of a volcano, which was weird knowing him.

“Agreste?!” the commander tried again looking around. The others quickly joined in the search. “Adrien!” and “Dude!” were yelled and flashlight where pointed everywhere. There were even some distressed meows from Plagg, who had appeared randomly by Alya’s feet.

It didn’t take long to realize.

Adrien was nowhere to be found.

~ - ~

There was some weird muttering going on around him, he noted as he came to. Whatever it was about, Adrien didn’t know. He was still too out of it to understand, but it didn’t seem to be in French. Whoever was talking seemed to be discussing rather animatedly.

He managed to make out a female voice, concern lacing it as other voices tried to dissuade it.

Finally, Adrien managed to gather enough strength to force his eyes open. His vision was blurry at best, vague moving shapes the only thing he could make out. Blinking repeatedly, he to clear his sight just to understand what the shapes in front of him were. Adrien gasped scared, immediately trying to back away from what he saw.

In front of him were crouching three masked figures. They were human, that he could tell by the bodies. They were all dressed in tribal clothing, some pieces of a bone-like material adorning their arms as an armour of some sort. They were all armed with spears, using it to point at him but not in a threatening way, more like curiosity. The masks they wore were quite big, with glowing eyes and mouth and adorned with white fur on the edges. Each figure’s mask was different.

The two masks with male voice were similar to each other, both with a kind mint-green glow, both turtle like in features, the swirling patters the only difference as each was probably personalized for the wearer.

But the mask of the female-voiced wearer was different. Its craftmanship appeared to be of higher quality, clearly stating a higher rank toward the other two. The glows of the eyes and mouth were a reddish-pink. The features were of ladybug-like creature, the base of the mask a dark red with greyish-black swirling patterns and spots. On the top, a crown of obsidian-black metal underlined even more her higher rank.

‘ _I’m dead!_ ’ thought Adrien with dread as he warily watched the spears right in front of his face. The figure kept on discussing, probably not noticing that he was awake or maybe just not caring as they deemed him no menace.

Finally turning towards him, the two males moved aside and let the female pass. As she came closer, the blond linguist desperately tried to move back while feeling like trapped mouse in front of a cat.

‘ _Now she’ll kill me! Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to leave you in this mess!_ ’ he had so many regrets, the main one not being able to find Atlantis and leaving his friends in this mess. He thought of them, how they’ll find his lifeless body. Nino and Alya would be devasted, the others would be sad, but eventually they’ll all get over it and he would become just a memory. The man who crazily believed in Atlantis. ‘ _At least I’ll see mom again soon._ ’ It was the only good thing he could think.

The masked woman, he deduced it would be better refer to her as such as she was certainly human; crunched close to him. Moving to avoid her, Adrien hissed in pain and grabbed his right shoulder. His hands meet wet, and quite a good amount, so he took it away to move in front of his face and see. Just like he deduced, it was half covered in scarlet-red blood. The live-giving substance sticky on his fingers. As he made this discovery the masked woman watched him without moving, completely silent, just like her subordinates.

He saw her in the corner of his vision, she tilted her head as if she was watching his injury before she moved the hand resting by his injured side to rise the mask off her face. He turned to look at her. Only to lose his breath.

The only way to describe her would be beautiful. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman, no not woman but girl; he had ever seen. Long bluish-black hair fell down her shoulder where two red ribbons tied it in twin tails. Her bang framed her face perfectly. Her skin was peach and almost flawless, a constellation of freckles dotter the bridge of her nose, a reddish-pink tribal-tattoo sat under her left eye. She had ladybug-pendent hearings adorning her ears and a reddish-pink glowing crystal around her neck, illuminating them both enough to clearly see each other. Her soft, pink lips were slightly parted in a silent gasp. But what got him the most were her eyes. Her wonderful, bluebell eyes were wide in concern. They looked like two big sapphires, they were so blue that the sky would lack colour compared to them. And the concern in them, so genuine, raw and strong.

She tentatively moved her hand to check on his wound, lowering his tank top to see it better. Adrien moved a hand, ready to stop her, but the amazement at what was happening stopped him. He watched marvelled as the concern in her eyes left space too determination then to concentration. Her free hand grabbed the crystal hanging from her neck. She waved it around the slash his shoulder then with extreme care and delicacy rubbed the glowing stone on it. letting the crystal fall, she firmly pressed her hand on his wound for a few seconds. Adrien flinched in pain as it stung but made no move to stop her or chase her away. She took of her hand and he observed how there was the shape left, a print glowing just like her crystal, only less brightly.

The pain was gone, he realized just then, and as the print disappeared so did the wound. She had healed him. He though, feared that she would kill him, but she did the opposite. ‘ _How?_ ’ Adrien blankly stared at his perfectly fine shoulder for some seconds before looking back up at her.

The girl was watching him with a kind, if a bit impish, smile, her eyebrow raised in the universal gesture for “See? It wasn’t so bad.” It was as if she was teasing him and caring for him at the same time.

She lowered her mask, hesitating a second around him, lingering as if she didn’t want to leave.

What happened then was only a blur, so fast it was.

A sudden, loud noise came from behind him as the digger’s headlight appeared.

The three, mysterious people quickly ran away, using their spears to pole-vault on the many rocks.

“Wait! Who are you?!” Calling after them, Adrien got to his feet and did his best to follow his savoir and her company. But they were far more experienced on this type of ground than he was. The place was uneven, many rock rising to create dishevels and obstacles, and while he was in a good shape and quite athletic, Adrien was more used to flat ground. “Where are you going?!” So, he obviously lost them.

“Come back!” The last glance of them he got was as they jumped through a hole. Blueish light was filling in the cave from that hole, but Adrien’s mind was too set on chasing and finding his savoir to really notice.

Fitting through the breach, Adrien found himself on a grassy cliff, mist floating around it and a huge waterfall in front of it. Running to the cliff’s edge he yelled one more desperate call. “Wait! Who are you?!” his voice echoing around.

But as he checked his surrounding one last time, they were nowhere to be seen. Resigning himself to not finding those mysterious people, Adrien faced the edge of the cliff once again. Only for his breath to leave him in a gasp, his to widen and his jaw to slackened.

There, in front of him, Atlantis laid alive and breath-taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Mari appears!


	10. Atlantis and its Royalty

He vaguely heard the noise of the digger opening itself a way behind him. He barely felt the presence of his companions coming up all around him. He was too taken by the sight in front of him to really care.

There was some blueish-white light, like daylight illuminating the cave, making the sight clearer. The lost continent of Atlantis was just amazing. A perfect circle of elevated earth, with water constantly falling from all its border into a circling river of lava, creating a mist that gave the atmosphere an almost magical vibe. In the middle of this round, incredible sea, what they could only suppose was the city of Atlantis stood. From this far distance nothing much could be told, but the city was half-covered in green, so there was life here, if only vegetal. But there were also some small light, like lanterns or fire to lights up a house so maybe it wouldn’t be too farfetched to think than someone still lived here?

From the corner of his vision, Adrien saw Ivan rubbing his eyes in disbelieve. Others were gapping, and others simply blankly stared. But they were all utterly silent. Nobody dared making a sound in fear that the beautiful sight in front of them would disappear, turn itself out to be an illusion.

Adrien vaguely felt a rubbing on his leg. ‘ _Plagg._ ’ He noted absent-mindedly, not taking his eye away from the sight. Still, he was glad that his furry and trusted companion was alright. H had lost him in the burning chaos and had feared the worst.

Nath was the first to break the silent trance they had all fallen in. “For all my art supplies! I got to paint this!” the others were too into the zone to comment, but they surely would have rolled their eyes at his so typical comment about painting and art.

However, they all agreed on the fact that. It was painting-worth sight. Alix was the first to manifest her concordance. “It’s beautiful.”

Adrien then felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, tilting his head he saw Nino with Alya on his other side. “Good job man. You did it.” the dark-skinned man told him with a happy yet solemn tone.

“Yeah, I did it.” The blond replayed with the same tone, a bit sadness in his voice, before returning to look at his discovery.

‘ _I wish you were here to see this mom. I found it, I found Atlantis like I told you I would._ ’ The blond wanted to cry in joy. He wanted to jump and scream that he did it. How he wished his mother could have been there too. it was a bitter-sweet joy his, nostalgy for the woman who taught him this love, but also joy for and victory for always having been right.

Now they only had to find the legendary energy-source and his life would be complete.

Their moment was completely broken then, as the tribal warriors from before appeared out of nowhere behind them, curved spears pointed at them.

‘ _The all wear lime-green apart from her. She must be the leader._ ’ Noted Adrien, observing the strangers. He knew they weren’t really a treat, even if the seed of doubt was starting to sprout in his mind. But from the masked figures view, it was his crew that was the invader and the treat.

Gabriel was the first to react, reaching to grab the pistol at his side, hand resting on it. “Who in heaven’s name are those” he didn’t take out the weapon, but still was ready to do it if things took a turn for the worst. His stance was tense, ready to respond to a surprise attack.

But Adrien was too fired up to care. Because now he knew who his saviour and her companions had been. Well he knew what she was, to be honest. After seeing the city behind them, with fireplace like light and seeing the humans in front of them, it hadn’t been a great feat to reach one conclusion. And it didn’t take long for him to share it and respond to the commander in an exuberantly trilled voice. “They are Atlanteans!”

“But that’s impossible!” Nathalie breathed out incredulously, looking back and forth from the start-struck linguist to the now known Atlanteans.

And then, the obviously stupid comments of Nathan and Kim arrived. “I got to paint them too!” the artist was too lost in his zone to realize that his life was in danger. “I bet I could take out more of these guys that you Alix.” Bragged Kim, earning himself a punch and insult from said engineer.

Juleka simply looked around and said. “Cool.” In the same shy-amazement she used at every treat on their lives.

Finally, the red clad girl took a couple steps forward, lowered her spears and started talking to them. “ **Neshingentem Gebrin Deh penyokh. Leb ehsenekh dup duwerentop? Lut suldúpenekh dap**   **?** ” her voice was angry and inquiring as her hand pointed accusingly towards them all.

“Dude, I think it’s talking to you.” Whispered a trembling Nino from behind him, the blond shaking his friend off, then taking some tentative steps forward. He was already analysing what she said, his mind racing to translate the words. It took in a bit, but he managed to get the git of it. She was asking them things like _Who are you? Where are you from and how did you get here?_

Glancing back at the crew for encouragement, which he received in the form of _thumb up_ from Nino, Adrien gulped, gathered his throughs and responded. “ **Leb, hum… ehsenekh dap duheren… tob. Letso dup penekhda** ” his voice was broken and stuttering, but he got his point across, telling her they were from the surface and didn’t mean any harm.

The girl removed her mask and passed it to one of her subordinates, still not looking away from them. Her face showed open curiosity and stupor, she certainly wasn’t expecting the stranger to talk her language. There was also a hint of amusement, likely at Adrien’s uncertain speech and surely some, to her, funny accent.

Still, she asked him another question, trusting his understanding skills. Adrien responded again, reassuring her that they weren’t going to harm anyone. Thus, a small dialog that the crew was completely excluded from started. As they talked, his confidence grew, his stutter disappearing. The more his little chat lasted, the more Adrien couldn’t help but notice how her language seemed to include things from many other. An idea formed in his head.

‘ _Maybe it’s worth a shot._ ’ He though, bracing himself for whatever results he would get. “Amici viatores sumus.” He told her they were _friendly travellers_ , trying to show confidence as he spooks Latin.

The girl crossed her arms, a pensive expression on her face as she swiftly responded to his Latin. “Dicis lingua Romae” with her own flawless one. _Are you speaking the language of Rome?_ She seemed really curious.

‘ _Okay it seems that the theory was correct, but let’s check to be sure._ ’ With a bright and a bit flirtish smile he puffed his chest and tried Chinese. Mandarin Chinese. “ _Do you speak Chinese?_ ”

The girl blushed, lowered her eyes and shily replied. “ _Yes, I do, but not well._ ” She hugged herself, to calm down the blush on her checks and gather herself again.

Adrien smirked teasingly and in victory. ‘ _Theory confirmed!_ ’ he yelled in his mind.

Kim took that moment to push the blond linguist away and flirt with the poor shy girl. In Vietnamese.

“ _Ehi there, beautiful. Why don’t_ _we…?_ ” he leaned by her ear to continue, while covering his mouth with one hand, the other holding hers.

The girl suddenly stiffened, standing ram-rod straight, a dark blush painting her whole face to the tip of her ears, eyes wide in both embarrassment and outrage. Then it was really quick, how she tore her arm out of his grip, moved away from the tall dynamiter and punched him right on the face. She sent him flying backwards, a pained and dizzy expression on his face, a small rivulet of blood coming out of his nose.

Max moved to help his fallen friend, still he admonished the man for his disrespectful behaviour. “I’ told you that one day this would happen. You need to treat the ladies better.”

Alix and Ivan on the other hand were smiling pleased. Ivan nodded approvingly while the woman at his side expressed her approval out loud. “Damn I like her! It was about time someone put that idiot in his place. And she beaten me to it.” Alix sniggered at her rival’s pained results.

That broke the ice between the two groups as the Atlanteans all removed their masks and welcomed the travellers. They all greeted each other in many languages from all around the world, Adrien could hear clearly English, German and even someone talking Jewish with Nathan.

“How do they know all those languages. I mean they haven’t had contact with the surface since forever.” Alya moved by Adrien’s side and wondered. The blond, who was looking around all excited, blurted out an answer without even looking at her, too lost in his studies or knowledge, she couldn’t really tell. “Their language has a root shared by all the other ones.” Then finally looking at her, he added with a shrug. “It’s just like the tower of Babel.” Then he returned to his gaping at the Atlanteans.

Hawkmoth, tired of the happy charade and understanding Adrien’s discovery, came between the two. Laing a hand on the blond linguist’s shoulder to make him get a hold of himself, he stated in a cold tone. “I would suppose French is also a language they understand then.”

He didn’t even wait for Adrien to answer that, before rudely pushing him by the side and loudly starting to address the Atlanteans. With his cold smile, he started to talk slowly, as if to a child. “We are explorers from the surface and we come in pace.” His expression didn’t betray any emotion, like always, but Adrien couldn’t help but feel like something was off with the commander’s statement.

The red-clad girl, looked at him then, a shy smile forming on her face, her eyes kind and welcoming. Gesturing to the city behind her, she spoke with a surprising amount of confidence, but her voice remained soft. “Welcome to the city of Atlantis.”

She then moved toward Adrien and timidly grabbed his hand. When he didn’t resist or do anything, her confidence resurfaced, and she started to merrily pull him toward a bridge they hadn’t noticed until then. “Now come. You must speak to my grandfather!” she exclaimed as they went, excited to meet them.

And after the commander sent some men back to the volcano to recover whatever they could, they all moved to cross the bridge, the Atlanteans their guides.

~ - ~

As they reached the continent, Adrien couldn’t hold himself, he looked everywhere he could. Taking in anything that seemed marginally interesting or pertaining the Atlantean culture. Plagg was once again sitting at his place, on Adrien’s shoulder, while the blond occupied the passenger seat of a truck, with Nathalie and Gabriel, who drove.

The fauna and the building surrounding them were amazing. While the blond looked at every building, column or anything having even the tiniest form of writing or craving, the black feline looked at the animals around, curiously observing, playfully pawing at some small insect or another. Still, Adrien noticed that his cat seemed to be looking for someone.

‘ _Weird. Plagg is acting almost as if he has already been here. But that’s impossible! So why does it seem that he’s looking for someone?_ ’ the linguist wondered, surprised by his companion’s behaviour, but eventually let it go to return to his own observation about the native language. ‘ _I’ll think about it later. I’m probably seeing things._ ’

It took him some time, but he reached some conclusion about the language that he really wanted to share. His enthusiasm had completely blinded him toward others disinterest. “It’s incredible! If you take Latin and overlaid it with Sumerian and a bit of Thessalonian, you come really close to their basic grammatical structure or so I ….”

His two travelling companions, who were bored to death by his blabbering, tuned him out in favour of their own discussion.

“It seems like someone is having fun.” Nathalie coldly joked with her stern tone to her boss.

Gabriel looked at her and smirked calculatingly, still rubbing his temples annoyed. “Like a child at Christmas.”

It was then, that for the first time in a long while, Nathalie’s cold façade broke. A worry and guilt showing on her. “There weren’t supposed to be people here. This changes things.” She looked down thoughtful, almost ashamed of their plans.

“This doesn’t change a thing.” Gabriel’s voice was cold, devoid of any emotion what so ever as he responded her. Whatever the problem was to her, to him was nothing more than a small annoyance. And with that last remark, their discussion was over, Adrien none the wiser, too taken by the surrounding.

What neither of them noticed were two poison-green feline eyes looking at them with too much intelligence to belong to an animal. Plagg had heard every word the two spoke, and the cat wouldn’t let it be.

~ - ~

They traversed the whole city, raising many levels and encountering many building, house and docks. Their destination was at the highest level of the city, in its very centre. It was a palace of huge dimensions, vegetation covering it walls. They stopped in front of two big rock doors. Two stoic guards armed with halberd and dressed in yellow looked warily and coldly at them. Strangers in their eyes.

Once they saw the red dressed girl escorting them, they pushed the heavy-looking doors open, still looking wary at the strangers. They lost the looks only when their midnight haired escort reached them, instantly bowing in respect.

‘ _She must be really important._ ’ Realized Adrien.

She blushed at the guards’ respect, obviously uncomfortable with it. “ **Please. I told you. You don’t need to bow to me.** ” She begged them in her mother tongue, wildly shaking her hands and head.

The guards didn’t move, not even a glance. “ **It is for us, Princess. We want to show you our respect.** ”

Sighing, she let it go.

Adrien, understanding their dialogue, looked at the girl in front of them. The word _Princess_ loudly repeating itself in his head.

Now that he knew, it was painfully evident. The way she moved, her posture, how she was respected by everyone, loved even, how she was a wonderful leader, good at diplomacy and many other facts. She was a princess. A really beautiful on at that, kind hearted, caring and modest, yet strong willed and protective. Still, she seemed a bit unsure of herself. Maybe it was her age, she appeared to be quite young after all, younger than him for sure.

Shaking himself from these toughs, Adrien realized that Atlantis was reigned by a monarchy, and they were about to be introduced to the king himself. He straightened his back, deciding to adopt a confident but respectful demeanour. The commander and lieutenant were the only ones to enter with him, unless you counted the silent black cat on his shoulder.

The throne room, if it could be really called that, was wide and incredible. Craved columns sustained the ceiling here and there. An interior garden was more like the looks of thing, with a pond with some stopping stones as the main part and odd butterfly-like creatures flying around. At the other side of the pond, on a small raised zone, covered by some sheet to shield it from light or rain, the throne sat and on it, the king himself. Behind the throne, a craved visage cried.

Once they spotted the King, Adrien saw it. The Princess’s demeanour, her posture and just about everything about her changed completely. Gone were the small uncertainty and bubbly steps, replaced by a façade of perfect and confident royal. She was also respectful of her grandfather, moving toward him without breaking eye-contact.

The King was a very old-looking man, very short. He wore long green robes and held a wooden baton with a biforked end and three spheres hanging on it, but nothing really indicated his status as Atlantis’ ruler. His white hair was chopped short on the top of his head, and longer by his shoulder and bangs. He also had a white moustache and pointed goatee, underneath which his crystal rested, glowing a soft mint-green. What stroke the most, however, were his completely white eyes, no iris nor pupils in them. The man was probably blind, but it wasn’t sure. Like the Princess and every other Atlantean, his face and body were also covered by those lining tattoos. His were mint-green and much more intricated than average, moving under his hair and across his nose.

Reaching the King, the Princess sank to her knees in a bow, hand over her head in a praying gesture. “ **Greetings your Highness. I have brought the visitors.** ”

Behind her, Adrien copied the gesture, his cat jumping of his shoulder and doing the same at his side, mindful that they were guest, unfortunately his other companions weren’t as respectful as he was.

“ **You know the law Mary.** ” ‘ _Mary. So that’s her name_ ’ Adrien was incredibly glad for his ability to understand the language.

The king’s next sentence making him even more glad but terrified at the same time. “ **No outsiders may see the city and live.** ” His tone was solemn, but not harsh, more like a parent tiredly scolding his child.

A banter was about to take place and Adrien couldn’t hold himself back from taking out a notebook and writing down notes. He had to record everything…

“ **Grandfather… those people may be able to help us.** ” The Princess defended them, her voice strong yet desperate.

“ **We don’t need their help.** ” The King dismissed her concerns.

The Princess seemed to give in for a second, her head lowering, just to rise again with a renewed fire in her eyes. “ **But Grampa-** ” she wanted to plead, but the King would have none of it as he cut her off.

“ **That is enough.** ” The patient tone as turned cold, even if his face betrayed no anger but it was clearly there to who understood the language. “ **We will discuss this later.** ”

Adrien stopped his frantic writing to look at the royals. The princess’s head was lowered in defeat, a hurt expression on her face while the Kings’ still showed nothing. He didn’t want to leave, not yet! There was still so much he wanted to see and learns. And by the way the King was speaking, it didn’t seem that they would be let go alive.

Oh no the situation didn’t look very good.

Gabriel took that moment to intervene. “Your Majesty…” If his arrogant tone was any indication, he was about to worsen thing. Adrien moved to stop him before he could get them all killed but was simply pushed aside. “On my crew’s behalf, I can say that we are honoured to receive a welcome to your city.” He also added a small bow in a form of respect.

The Princess looked at the man shocked, probably wondering if he was out of his mind. The King only furrowed his brows in displeasure, then coldly replied in perfect French. “You presume to much by thinking you are welcomed here.”

“Your Majesty, we have come a long way looking for-” Gabriel tried to explain, but the King interrupted him.

“I know perfectly well what you seek.” Then the anger left his voice, only tiredness and old age remaining. “But you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain.”

The princess glanced at Adrien in a silent plea, lowering her gaze in sad defeated resignation a second later. In that instant, the blond wanted nothing more than to reach to her and hold her close comfortingly.

Meanwhile, Gabriel had yet to give up on getting them at least a night in the city. He tried again, stating their intention to convince the old King. “But we are peaceful explorer, people of science and culture.”

The King chuckled bitterly at this, like someone had just told him a good yet sad joke. “Yet you have weapons with you.” He didn’t seem to believe them.

The commander wasn’t deterred, and simply explained with a practical tone. “Our weapons are to remove the obstacles that we meet and to defend ourselves from eventual attackers.” Adrien shivered at that, thinking about how the Princess herself could have been killed as one of those possible attackers.

The king replied unimpressed. “There are obstacles that cannot be remove with brute force.” The he finally stood from his throne for the first time, and even through, he was shorter than them all, he seemed to tower over everyone. Face still blank, his voice was clear and strong as he harshly told them. “Return to your people. Leave Atlantis, immediately.”

“Please your Majesty, be reasonable.”

Adrien resigned himself and tried to convince to commander. “We should listen to him.” But the man was stubborn like no one else. The may heard him out, then adopted a thoughtful expression.

Suddenly a victorious smile appeared, and Gabriel looked at the King again. “May I ask permission to stay only one night?” He showed one finger to strengthen his point. “This would give us time to rest, stock up and be perfectly ready to leave tomorrow morning.”

There was a brief silence as the king considered the proposal. He seemed ready to refuse them, then something was heard to made him change his mind. “Fine. One night. No more. You must be gone in 24 hours.”

“Thank you, Your Highness” Gabriel bowed again, a small smile of triumph on his usually cold face.

As they moved to leave, Adrien looked back, and his eyes met with the Princess’s blue gaze. She looked sad, as a resigned sigh left her lips. She looked disheartened to see them go away, like they were her last resort, her last chance to help her people.

The door closed behind him breaking his gaze away from hers, and all he could do was follow the commander and the lieutenant back to the others.

Only outside, Adrien realized that Plagg was not with them anymore and that it had been his mewing to change the King’s mind. All he could do then was wonder what was up with his cat and the lost continent.

~ - ~

In the throne room, the king sat back down with a tired sigh. While he usually denied being hold, in this moment he felt like the weight of years catching up to him and dragging him down. Looking gaze with the black cat that had come with the strangers, he nodded solemnly, understanding that his time was coming to an end. But he still would do anything to protect Mary and their people.

“Your heart has softened, Mary. A thousand years ago, you would have given the order to slain them on sight, not brought them here.” He lowered himself on the throne, laying down on it.

The young-looking Princess huffed, angered at her grandfather stubbornness. “A thousand years ago, the streets were lit and it wasn’t necessary to fight to gather food in a crumbling city” she walked up the stairs, and using her crystal, lit up the small lantern hanging from the fabric ceiling.

“The people are content.” The king tried to convince her.

“That’s because they don’t know any better!” Mary retorted, sitting by the tired King’s side before continuing. “We were once a great people and now we live in ruins.” Getting a wet cloth, she started to wipe her grandfather’s forehead. “The kings of our past would weep if they saw us!”

She really wanted to help her people, with all of herself. If that meant getting help from those newcomers, especially the blond handsome man who spoke their language, then she would do it.

“Mary…” the king sighed, knowing more than her.

“If those strangers could unveil the secrets of our past, maybe we could save our future.” Her voice has become smaller, softer and frailer, filled with pain at the decadency of the city.

“Whatever they could teach us, we have already learnt.” The man stopped her wiping motions, looking or seemingly so, at her broken face

“Our way of life is dying grandpa. We’ll disappear, and they could help us prevent it.”

The man tenderly grabbed her hand with his two. “Our ways are preserved my child.” Then comfortingly caressed her visage, the princess nuzzling into the warm loving, caress. “When you take the throne, Mary, you’ll understand my meaning.”

It was then that Plagg decided to remind the royals of his presence with a loud, bored mew, as if to tell then “I’m still there!”

Mary turned toward the cat, a soft and kind smile gracing her features. She patted to ground by her feet to get the animal to come closer, which he did. “And who are you kitty?” she asked striking his back and scratching him behind his ears.

Her grandfather gave an amused huff then addressed the animal. “It has been a long time, Plagg.”

Mary looked bewildered at him, wondering who he was talking to. They were the only one there. Them and the cat, but that was just crazy, surface cats didn’t talk. Her answer came quickly, and it was the crazy one as a lazy voice responded. “Indeed it has, old man. I think it was before you all dropped down here.”

The cat was talking, it attitudes easy-going and disinterested. Mary yelled and fell of the throne, staring wide eyed at the cat. The feline simply ignored her and jumped on the old king’s lap.

“What bring you here my friend?”

Making himself comfy, the black cat told him very little. “Destiny old man, destiny of my chosen.” Then fell asleep.

The king simply caressed his old friend’s back and with a nod dismissed his granddaughter.

As she exited the room, Mary could only wonder.

~ - ~

Outside thing weren’t going really as expected. As they reunited with the rest of the crew the first thing asked was from the ever inquiring Alya. “So? How did it go? What happened? I want details man!”

She was holding Adrien by his shoulders, shaking him to prompt him to answer her quicker.

Pushing her hands off himself and taking a few steps back, Adrien proceeded to satiate her curiosity. “It went… not like expected I’d say. The king and his granddaughter have two very different view on things. She like us, but the king…” he rubbed his neck thoughtfully then pointed behind himself with his thumb. “I don’t know, I think he’s hiding something.”

“If he’s hiding something, I want to know what it is” Gabriel decided, turning to face the group.

“Someone should talk to that girl.” Nathalie suggested, pointedly looked straight at Adrien. The crew understood her immediately while the blond remained none the wiser.

“I will go!” Kim rose his hand right in front of the commander’s face, nearly punching him.

“Hmm… someone with good people kills” Nino added, patting his chin with a mischievous smile on his face.

“I will do it!” Kim repeated again.

“Someone who won’t scare her away. Someone who she like!” Alya added, nodding with a weird glint in her eyes totally unrelated to her glasses.

“I volunteer for this mission” Kim tried to get their attention but remained ignored.

“Someone who can speak the language too” Juleka and Ivan added their own.

“For the good of the mission, I will sacrifice myself for this” the dynamiter was definitely determined to do it, surely to try and get close to the Princess.

“Alright Agreste, thank you for volunteering” Hawkmoth said as he gently patted Adrien on the back, causing him to jump as he had been too distracted reading his notes again.

Kim exploded into tears, unhappy with the situation.

“Go get them, tiger.” Alix gently nudged Adrien’s arm with her elbow, giving him a teasing smile as she pushed away a crying Kim.

Adrien was left alone to wait for the Princess to come out, just then realizing something.

‘ _Where is Plagg?!_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit longer that the previous ones, but there was much more to write here.  
> Also there is some Atlantean language, the sentence of Mari and Adrian finally speaking to each other for the first time. I found a bit of it somewhere on the internet and some of it was transliterated directly from the movie (I watched the same scene for like half and hour to get it good enough for me).  
> Also here is where thing start to diverge a bit, but not really much.  
> Again, sorry if there are mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. The Story of a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week!  
> My computer broke, and I had to take it to fix.

Hiding behind a wall by the royal palace’s entrance, Adrien was giving himself a pep-talk, mentally preparing to speak with the Princess.

“Okay Agreste, you can do it. Be smooth and cool, maybe mysterious, but more importantly determined. Yeah! I’ve got questions and I’m not leaving the city until I get answers! That’s gotta work!” he continued like that until the stone door opened.

Seeing the Princess come out, Adrien mentally encouraged himself one last time before turning toward the doors again, ready to walk out and demand his answers. Only to find the Princess gone.

‘ _Where is she?! She was there just a second ago!_ ’ he internally panicked, wondering how he could have lost her in just a couple of seconds. There was no way she had gone back in, he would have heard the doors. Then, where was she?

Soo lost in his panicked mind was he, that he didn’t notice the missing Princess jumping down behind him. Of course, the girl was also as silent as a mouse, but he was really to out of it. the blue-eyed girl looked at him with a tilted head, wondering what was up with the blond man. After realizing that Adrien wouldn’t snap out of whatever trance he was in, the girl giggled and grabbed him, covering his mouth and holding his arm behind his back.

“Sorry, but I really have question.” She apologized softly for startling him, then turned on the determination. “And you are not leaving until I get my answers.” She uncovered his mouth.

Only for him to indignantly yell “Ehi! That was my line!” and get his mouth covered again.

“First to come, first to pick.” She sassed back at him, then moved to drag him away. “Now come on, you grumpy kitty, I know a better place to talk.” A grumbled protest was heard at the pet-name.

Maybe it was that he wasn’t really resisting, maybe she was just stronger than she looked, but in the end, she managed to drag him in the direction she wanted with no problem at all.

Until he was finally allowed to speak again and told her that he could walk on his own and would follow.

~ - ~

“This way!” Called the giddy Princess as they crawled on a small path behind a waterfall. She had to constantly check on her companion and pull or drag him, as Adrien kept looking around and letting his mind wonder of his amazement.

When they reached their destination, which were some abandoned ruins covered his musk and other kind of vegetation making the light low, but still perfectly visible around, Mary jumped of the rock they were climbing down from and spun around giddily.

“Oh, I have so many question about your world!” she happily told him, then grabbed the back of his pants and pulled him down from the fallen column he was carefully descending from, nearly depanting him.

“Ehi!” he indignantly yelled as she pulled him. Once down he quickly fixed himself. “Careful Purrincess, someone could get the wrong idea.” He teased her once he had gathered back his baring.

The girl blushed, embarrassed by what he was implying, but rolled her eyes at his pun. Yet a small smile danced on her face, betraying her amusement. She wouldn’t admit it, but she had found that funny, Adrien was sure.

“That pun tell me that you are a dork, so you must be a scholar, such a dork could be nothing else.” She huffed crossing her arms.

“Aw. You hurt mew, Purrincess.” He grabbed his heart in mock pain, all the while smirking teasingly at the shorter girl.

Mari shook her head, an amused smile on her lips, but otherwise said nothing about it. Instead, she decided to ask him other things about the surface and himself, her curiosity returning full force as she danced around. “What Country are you from? When did the water of the flood withdraw? And how did you-” questions rapidly shot out of her mouth, so fast that Adrien had to cut her off.

“Wait! I also want to ask you some things…” he moved in front of her, sheepish and a bit guilty for interrupting her. “So why don’t we take turns? You ask me a question and then I ask you one, and so on…” he trailed of unsure. She noticed this and his guilt and smiled amused at his behaviour.

“Very well. Then what is your first question?” adopting her royal demeanour, she spoke to him a bit more seriously.

Adrien was a bit put off by her sudden change in behaviour, after her incredibly exuberance and frenzy it was weird seeing her so calm and controlled, but he rolled with it for the discovery’s sake.

“Soo, I start… Okay…” He had a second-long debate to pick which question he should ask first, then decided on current their location underground. “How did you end up down here?” Just to hastily correct so he wouldn’t call her old. “I don’t mean you personally, but your culture, your world. How did all of this…” he raised his hands and gestured around them. “has dropped down here?” pointing down with both hands to emphasize the question, he dared look the Princess in the eyes once more.

Mari’s face turned sad and she spun around to walk a bit as she answered his question. Her voice was calm and casual, but the blond could detect the hint of pain hidden. Adrien silently followed her, carefully paying great attention to her every word

“One day the Gods became jealous of Atlantis and launched a great cataclysm to banish us here. I only remember the sky darkening and people running around and screaming.” She waved her hands about to show him. Reaching a rock, she stopped and leaned on it facing him. “Then a bright light, like a star suspended over the city.” She looked upward, mind lost in the memory, then shook herself out of it and continued. “Grandfather say that the light called to itself my parents. I never saw them again.”

She concluded with sadness, turning away from the blond so he wouldn’t see her pain.

Adrien could relate, after all he himself had no parents. Never meeting his father and losing his mother, he was familiar with that kind of pain. Hoping to comfort her a little, he decided to share his story and tell her how good he understood.

“I’m sorry to hear it. if it’s any comfort, I understand how you feel since I never met my father and just recently lost my moth- Wait a second!” what she had told him finally registered into his brain.

She was telling him personal memories, not second-hand stories. Her tale was lived by her personally as a child, meaning that she saw the cataclysm. Or was he jumping to conclusion? He just had to ask.

“Wait!” he made a rewinding gesture. “Say that again! What are you telling me, you remember because you were there?!” all the while he kept shaking his head incredulous, his tone a clear _Are you kidding me?_

“No, no, no. that’s impawssible! Because… I mean, that would make you…” he started calculating in his mind, counting on his finger to be sure. “you know 85-88 hundred years old!” he moved his gaze back to her, asking her to confirm or deny his statement with his eyes and feeling a bit rude for questioning a lady’s age. That’s not how his mother raised him.

“Yes.” Was the short answer he received, Mari shrugging as she told him that like it was normal for a human to live that much and longer. She looked at him curios and confused. Didn’t people love that long on the surface? Wasn’t he older that her by at least a few centuries? Evidently not, if his reaction to her age was anything to go by.

The blond stared at the younger looking girl. She appeared to by a couple years younger than him and he was 27. And the realty had it that he was not even a new-born compared to her. It was cool and creepy at the same time, but Adrien decided to go with cool.

And compliment her.

By flirting with his dorky puns.

Which she loved but would probably never admit.

Turning on the charm and smiling at the princess. “Well… Looking good Purrincess.” He added some finger guns just to be sure.

She looked completely unimpressed, but still amused by his reaction. As the nervous silence dragged on, Adrien decide to break it, reminding her it was her turn to ask. “Any question fur mew?”

The break was effective as with a small, badly hidden giggle, the Princess’s enthusiasm returned, still she managed to retain a perfect control, surely thank to her upbringing. “Yes. How did you find the path that lead you here?”

It was automatic, for Adrien to reach into his bag and take out the Miraculous Journal when the theme of their journey was touched, like a second nature he had developed as soon as he touched the book.

So, taking the book out, he answered her. “It wasn’t easy. Without this book we would never have done it.” he did a gesture of showing the book.

Faster that lighting, Mari reached for the book and held it close to her, a longing expression replacing all her happiness, as she opened the manuscript. Unconsciously turning her back at the blond, the midnight haired girl started to look through the book, hand tracing the letters on the pages in rapt fascination and burning desire to understand. How she wished she could rear, understand and decipher the mysteries laid on those pages or on the many building and murals, all that knowledge so close, yet so far.

Adrien didn’t notice her change, passing it as simple curiosity for a new book, and ignorantly went on, jumping with fervent anticipation onto his next question. “Okay, now. The legend tell that your people owned a unique energy source that allowed-”

“You mean… you can read this?” Mari cut him off, not having heard a thing he said.

Feeling slightly insulted on what he believed to be incredulity, Adrien huffed. “Of course I can! I’m a linguist, it my job to read it. now back to my-”

He was once again cut off, this time by Mari showing the Journal right onto his face. “Here! Right here! You can read this?” she waved the book closer to him as she pointed to her interested passage.

“Of course, Purrincess! I can read Atlantean just like you.” He give her a flirtish smile as he gently pushed the book away from his face. Watching as the girl resumed looking at the page with a downcast face and finally registering the longing in her eyes, Adrien realized something. He wasn’t completely sure but he felt he was likely to be right as he tentatively voiced. “You can’t read. Am I right?”

The girl looked ashamed of herself as she curled on a little and muttered. “No. No- nobody can read. We lost this skill since the time of the Mobelmoo. Through I always wanted to learn. My parents could, but grandpa forgot how to do it before he could teach me.” Her voice was small and full of longing

“Oh, Great flood” was all he could utter, before noticing how downcast and ashamed she looked, how small she seemed. Acting on impulse and wanting to have her smile back, he gently took the book from her hands and with a caring, sweet smile, he offered. “How about I read it out loud to you?”

Her eyes were immediately on him, hopeful and insecure, scared that he was only making fun of her. ‘ _Whoa, she’s so cute! Like a kitten! But man. Why is she so insecure?_ ’ Adrien couldn’t refrain the through from forming, a light blush on his face as he got her kitten eyes.

When she realized he was serious, the princess beamed at him and gave him a nod, squirming on her feet as she waited patiently for him to begin.

Looking down at the page, the blond read out loud for her and she translated together with him as he went.

“How was my accent? Was I good Purrincess?” he asked once done, leaning a bit over her to flirt. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help himself in her company. He felt strangely drew to her, and by her responses, it seemed to be the same for her.

Bopping his nose with her finger and pushing him away, she gave him a coy smile and for the first time returned his flirting. “Back off Tom Cat, you gotta do better to impress me.”

“Like?” he challenged back arching a brow.

“Like losing that provincial accent. And speak less trough your nose.”

“Will do it, Princess.” He grabbed her hand and laid a kiss on its back.

The girl stuttered some unintelligible response and blushed deep red, before snatching her hand back and shaking herself out of it.

Suddenly, an idea came to her, making her grab him and drag him with a surprising strength. “Come, I want to show you something!” she yelled.

Once they reached a covered object, she let go of him to uncover the thing. The cloth revealed some sort of ladybug like statue.

Observing and studying it better Adrien noted. “It looks like some kind of vehicle.” He knelt down to better see said object.

“Yes. It is.” Confirmed Mari, before assuming a pensive pose and adding. “But whatever I try, it simply does not respond. Maybe-” as some idea came to her and she turned to him, the blond cut her off, jumping the occasion to flirt and show off.

“I got it! Let’s see what it says here.” He moved over the vehicle, where a small hole near a panel with some writing around it laid. Looking at the writings, he immediately realized they were instruction on how to turn on the vehicle. Mari leaned over him, watching.

He read out loud. “Insert crystal into the slot.”

“Yes, I did it.” she told him standing up and walking back and forth, bored.

 

“Gently place your hand on the instruction panel…” he paused waiting for her to say if she had done that too.

“Yes, yes.” Her voice was bored, her mind not really present. She hadn’t tuned him out quite yet, but was probably about to, not wanting to concede him this victory.

“Did you turn the crystal a quarter back?” he continued.

“Yeah.” now she had tuned him out.

“While your hand was on the panel?” he finished, smug grin on his face as he watched her realize her mistake. She had let him win this little banter.

“Yeah-No.” she realized it and turned toward the smirking blond. Ashamed to have been caught not listening.

“That was your mistake, Purrincess. But it’s easy to get it wrong, you were purretty good, you got this far. You just needed a pawsome teacher like mew!” He patted her, like a parent child correcting their child then leaned close to her with a seductive smirk.

She was unimpressed. She stared at him with a flat glace, arm crossed, raising an eyebrow to silently question if he was done with this behaviour.

Feeling stupid, Adrien gave a nervous chuckle as he pointed to the ladybug and tried to divert her attention. “Why don’t you give it a shot?”

Swiftly taking the crystal of her neck, the girl followed the instruction, this time not removing her hand from the panel.

The pad and the inscriptions all lit up the same pinkish-red of her crystal, the vehicle screeching as it came alive, slowly raising up from the ground to float just inches from it.

The two watched in amazement as the thing floated, Mari giving a surprised exclamation in Atlantean, and Adrien agreeing with her, both never taking eyes off the ladybug.

Stepping back close to the vehicle, Adrien started to think of the possibilities. “Oh my! This is wonderful!” he gestured to the floating vehicle, Mari just as excited at his side. “With this thing I could see the whole city in no time at all!”

Moving to touch the pad he mumbled. “I wonder how fast it can go.”

It was a light brush. Not even that. Adrien swore he almost didn’t touch the thing.

Fact is, it shot away at an incredible speed, going about and crashing into various walls. Loud screeches and crashes resounded all around them as they watched the ladybug speedily move.

It was only thanks to the quick reflexes of Mari, that they didn’t get run over by the thing. When the vehicle charged toward the in its mad race, the girl had quickly grabbed his hand and throw them both flat on the ground.

The thing flew over them, ending its race into a wall, where it dug down, the engine still pushing it forward.

Flustered by his little mess, Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, gaze avoiding Mari’s as he chuckled. “Want to go eat something?”

All he got was a huff and a laugh.

~ - ~

Since he wanted to see the whole city, Mari decided to satisfy him. She dragged him to a human statue and started climbing it, signalling him to do the same with a nod.

Once they were quite high, Adrien realized something. While he sort of knew her name, she had no idea what so ever about his.

Looking up at her, he called out. “Ehi Princess!”

She paused and looked down at him. A curious look indicating for him to continue.

“We have yet to properly introduce ourselves! My name is Adrien! Adrien Agreste!” he smiled genuinely at her, eager to learn her full name and happy to befriend her.

She smiled sweetly back at him. “My name is Marinette Ladybug Cheng.” Her voice was calm and content, she still was a bit shy but seemed to be opening up a bit.

Adrien smirked at this, and teasingly asked. “Got any nicknames My Lady? I mean any that I didn’t invent.”

The girl blushed, quickly turning upward and resuming climbing the statue. It didn’t seem like she would answer him as he got her to flushed. Just as he was about to give it up and follow her, she paused again. Without turning she softly told him.

“Mari… my parents called me Mari.” Her voice was so soft that Adrien believed it to be his imagination. Then she faced him again, a sad but content smile on her face. “You can call me that, or one of your silly nicknames if you really must. It’s kind of new to me.”

Adrien was proud of himself to getting this permission. “Will do! My lady!”

They silently managed to reach to top of the statue.

They stood side by side on the stone head and looked at the breath-taking sight that laid in front of them. Mari had a fond look into her eyes, a content smile on her lips. She was proud of her home, and while still timid, she happily showed it to him, her courage fuelled by his amazement.

Adrien observed the whole blue, green and grey scenery laid for his eyes to take in. “Whoa.” No word could describe what he was feeling as Atlantis was his dream come true. The blues, the greens, the buildings and how the light shone, everything was thousands of times better that how he pictured it in his mind.

‘ _If only you could see this. Mom, it’s even more that what we thought. There are people, Mari. I wish you could meet her. You would have loved everything._ ’ He was feeling this longing, tearing up at the memory of his mother.

Hearing him sniffing, Mari faced him, the timid proud look in her eyes leaving place to pure concern.

“Something’s wrong?” she rested her hand on his arm, hoping to comfort him a little and ready to do more.

Rubbing his eyes to dispel the tears, Adrien shook his head. “No, no. Everything it’s fine. Just something in the eye.” Such a blatant lie, he knew, and so did she, but she accepted it with no word.

“My mom used to tell me a lot of stories about this place.” A fond smile formed on his lips. “I wish she could be here with me.”

Mari said nothing, opting to stand closer and lean close to him, a silent presence of comfort. He mutely thanked her and returned his gaze to the lost city.

~ - ~

As the two enjoyed each other in the lonely pace of the place they stood, two pair of her watched them from not so far.

Two cats sat side by side on a roof not too far from the two humans.

“Are you sure about this Plagg?” asked a female voice. The voice belonged to one of the cat, a small female with dark red fur marred by many black spot and the bluest eyes a cat ever had. She looked concerned at her counter-part, Adrien’s black cat.

Plagg lowered his gaze from the two humans, turning to her with a solemn look. Shaking his head, he let out a tired sigh. “Unfortunately, yes Tikki. You know just as I do that its time. Their powers are awakening and the end of Fu’s reign is close. Adrien may be naïve, but I am not.”

“So, the man with him…” Tikki couldn’t finish her sentence, her fear was that big.

“Unfortunately, yes. Gabriel has indeed come here for the Heart and his cold soul will stop at nothing to get it. Fu already knows.” His voice was grave and dark, the fate he spoke of already set.

“So, there is nothing we can do. My kitten has already lost her parents to the Heart. If Fu dies she’ll be alone.” Tikki’s voice oozed worry in every possible way.

Plagg scoffed at this, nodding to the two chosen in mild disgust. “I wouldn’t be so sure by the looks of things.”

Tikki turned her attention where he was pointing, not getting what meant.

Until her eyes saw their Kittens.

Mari’s head was resting on Adrien’s shoulder as they sat close and serene. She could already see to seed of love starting to sprout between the two.

It would be alright, she knew it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real fist Adrien-Mari interaction!  
> And also Tikki appears!


	12. Sightseeing, but what pass in the shadows?

The two soon lovebirds to be had descended from the statue and Mari was now showing Adrien the village.

She showed him how they fished and what they got.

Adrien nearly lost his finger to some lobster like creature that one of the sailor tossed him. If Mari hadn’t knocked it out first.

As they walked around, the princess kept asking him about the crew he came with and everything she could think of.

“Tell me more about your companions. Your doctor is the one they call Nath?” she asked walking on a board connecting two docks.

“No, it’s Stone.” Adrien carefully followed her, responding.

“What?”

“The doctor.”

“You mean he’s a rock?” she questioned unsure.

“No, that’s his name.” Adrien hastily corrected her assumption, but not completely.

“So, his name his Rock?” She concluded, confused.

“No, his name his Ivan, called Stone. He’s also built as a sturdy rock. But…”

“So, your doctor are all sturdy rocks?” she tried again.

“No, My Lady, some are but not all. Maybe I should explain better later okay? Now why don’t you show me more?”

That did the trick, the girl was distracted into giving him the grand tour.

She took him to the marketplace, where Adrien saw bird, fish and fruits being sold. There was even a tattoo parlour with a man tattooing another.

They saw Alix and Nath looking at it, the first in awe, the second with a critical look. They stopped to listen in, sure that fun would happen.

“Look at those tattoos. So cool!” Pointed the engineer.

The two eavesdroppers had to hold their hands on their mouth to hold any laughter that cold get them caught as they heard Nath’s reaction.

“That’s nothing. As an Artist, I did much better. Look at this.” The red-head proudly showed the pinkette his stomach. “Our beautiful France! Look at the details of every regions, look at our Paris over my heart!”

Alix’s face was priceless, gaping at the red-head in horror and shock.

Adrien and Mari made a run for it before they exploded out in laughter, only resuming their exploration once they calmed down enough.

~ - ~

The day passed fast, the blond linguist and the midnight-haired princess enjoyed it all. They didn’t know yet, but they were already in love with each other. But they would realize it soon.

For now, they were simply enjoying dinner.

Mari was blabbing of about the crew, more confused about them that anything.

“The red head is your cook but he’s an artist. Ivan is sturdy like a rock, but that’s not is name. Alix and Alya are two stone-women but neither’s a doctor. And the little digging-teaching animal called Max… is he some pet?”

Adrien laughed at that, smiling at her and correcting her. “He’s more like some kind of mascot, Princess.”

They paused to look at the men of the crew, all digging in like pigs. While at first, they had been weirded out by the food, they surely appreciated it now.

Kim went so far as to eat just about everything, burping groggily, a demented, satisfied smile on his face.

~ - ~

After dinner Adrien decided to personally introduce Mari to his two friend.

“Nino! Alya!” he called them over as they were leaving the dinning all.

“Ehi dude! How was your day?” the dark-skinned linguist approached them, the journalist closes by his side.

Looking at their intertwined hands, Adrien raised an amused eyebrow at his bro.

The two blushed, and with a sheepish laugh Nino give in. “Yeah dude, I sort of confessed on the ship. That’s kind of why I ditched you, I was a bit to taken…”

Alya nudged him with her elbow. “Let’s say that we had some lost time to make up for.” Then turned her attention to Adrien and Marinette, who was timidly hiding behind the blond, leaning out to look curiously at them.

The princess jumped when her gaze meets Alya’s, who grinned at her, then at the green-eyed man. “But I think you aren’t missing us much, with that company. Care to introduce us?”

She was almost laughing at how red Adrien got. Nino too seemed to notice, adding his snicker to the teasing.

Adrien rubber his neck embarrassed, before coaxing Marinette out of her hiding place.

Resting his hand on her shoulder to keep her from fleeing, Adrien grinned and forgetting the teasing he would certainly receive he rested his chin on top of the princess head.

“Guys, this is Marinette! Ma Minette, those are my best friends, Nino and Alya.”

Squirming on her feet, Marinette gave the two a shy smile as she quietly spoke. “Nice to meet you.”

A loud squeal was all she got before finding herself in the arms of Alya. The journalist was hugging her close, screaming about of cute and adorable she was.

Nino was nudging Adrien with a knowing smile, “Ma Minette, eh? You’re clearly a smitten kitten.” while the blond tried to deny whatever accusation. “Nino! That’s not it, I’m just being a good friend and giving her nicknames.”

“Sure…” obvious sarcasm.

“You are the cutest thing ever!” Alya.

“Eh… thanks… I think.” Mari.

“Smitten.” Nino.

“Shut up!” Adrien.

The friends bantered, Marinette quickly fitting in.

Finally, Alya let go of the timid princess, now more open and at ease “Okay girl, I hereby declare myself your best friend, you need one and this dork would only corrupt you with his puns.” The journalist dramatically voiced, pointing at Adrien as she spoke.

“Okay. Thank you for saving me then.” Marinette giggled, amused by Adrien indignant protest, Nino’s agreeing and Alya flat out ignoring them both.

A yawn from the journalist told them it was time to separate ways.

Binding each other a nice sleep, Adrien and Marinette went their ways, leaving behind two silent dark-skinned friends. Insecure and guilt in their eyes as the lighter-skinned pair left to see more inscriptions.

~ - ~

Once sure they were alone, Alya turned to Nino guilt and worry in her hazel eyes. “Nino… I don’t think I can do it. I mean now I know her, I don’t want either of them hurt.”

Nino held her hand comfortingly, drawing gentles circles on it back with his thumb. “Neither am I, Babe, neither am I. But don’t worry, Gabriel said that we won’t harm anyone. She’ll be fine.”

That seemed such a blatant lie even to his own ears, but what could he do now?

Things were already in motion, he could do nothing.

~ - ~

The two chosen were walking into the night.

Laughing at each other, just enjoying the company. Soo lost into the moment, they almost didn’t notice the two cats joying them. Only when Plagg mewed, did the two humans turn their attention on their animal companions.

“Plagg! So that’s what you were up to! You found yourself a lady!” Adrien exclaimed, noticing the female by his black cat’s side.

“Tikki!” Marinette simply scoped up the red ball of fur and hugged it close. “Come! I want you to meet Adrien!”

The cat purred in her arms happy to oblige.

“She is your cat?” Adrien couldn’t believe the irony, their spent the day together and their cats did the same.

“Not really, I’m more like her guardian.” And he got a shock as a sweet voice answered, the cat talking perfectly.

“I think you broke him Tikks.” Added Plagg with a snigger, only increasing his chosen stupor.

Marinette simply blinked confused. Didn’t Adrien know cats talk too? Adrien’s face told her that no they didn’t. The why did Plagg talk so openly? And how come Adrien didn’t know.

“Adrien? Are you okay?” She was starting to get scared by his frozen state. Was he even breathing?

Her voice seemed to shock him out. “YOU TALK!” he pointed at Tikki, then Plagg. “How? Since when? Why now?”

Plagg give his chosen a flat stare, not in the mood to deal with this. “How? Miraculous cats can. Since when? Always. And why now? Cause we want to tell you two kittens some things.”

As Adrien elaborated this new knowledge, Marinette looked down at Tikki into her arm.

“What is he talking about? What does he mean Tikki?” the girl was a bit worried about whatever the cats had to tell them.

“Don’t Worry Mari, it’s nothing bad.” Reassured the feline.

It took some minutes, but they managed to calm Adrien down enough to listen.

The two cats, now seated in front of their charges, had already agreed on the story. They would only tell them who they were. The rest would make itself know soon.

Tikki took the lead speaking first. “Okay, we just wanted to thank you for reuniting us!” she chirped.

“Yeah, thanks a lot kittens.” Added Plagg tiredly after a good kick from Tikki landed on his side.

“The truth is that we are not regular cats.” The sweet female started to explain, realizing that her counter-part would be no help.

Marinette hummed while Adrien grumpily muttered a “Like I didn’t know that already.” Only to be muted by the princess stomping on his foot.

Tikki continued as if nothing happened. “Both me and Plagg are two sprite knows as Kwami.”

The two humans stared confused. Not really knowing what Kwami was. Silence reigned, so long that Tikki was about to further explain what they were.

It was at that moment that Adrien recalled a particular story of Atlantis. One that talked about seven guardian spirits who protected the royal Family and the legendary Heart of the city.

‘ _Wait! Don’t tell me that I named my cat after himself!’_ Thought Adrien before voicing his theory in search of confirmation.

“You mean the Seven guardians of the city and the royal family?” he was sure, but Marinette needed to know too.

“Correct!” Beamed the red cat. “I am Tikki, the ladybug Kwami. I represent creation and healing. I protect the Heart and the life of the female members of the royal family. I took the form of a cat just to stay with Marinette. And for Plagg.” She looked at said cat with the last sentence, eyes full of love telling the humans what they needed.

The black feline huffed, hoping Tikki would do his introduction. When she didn’t, he resigned himself and explained. “I’m Plagg. Yes Adrien, you actually named me after myself.” He teased the blonde, guessing his thoughts. “I am Tikki’s counterpart, representing destruction and death, guardian of the Heart and protector of the male members of the royal family.”

The two cats rose on their paws and in unison they concluded “We are the two main Kwamis, the balance of this world.”

Their chosen openly stared at them, Adrien curious and unsure, Marinette amazed to meet the deities of her people.

“Wait! Then why was Plagg with me on the surface?” Adrien realized the nonsense of a mystery and inquired on it.

Tikki shot Plagg a glare, then sweetly told them. “The lazy cat got lost during the Mobelmoo and was too lazy to come back to his duties, so he lived and reincarnated on the surface. I’m sure he was waiting for someone to bring him back.”

“Oh. Okay.” Then he looked at the black feline. “It’s that why you stayed with me? Cause of my passion for Atlantis?”

Plagg shook his head. “Yes, but only partially.” He’d get an earful from Tikki later, but he wouldn’t lie to his kitten. “I mainly chose you because of the affinity. You have an affinity to the power I usually grant my kittens, so I decided to stay and see if you’d develop it. So far, nothing.”

As expected, Tikki glared at him. Adrien looked like he wanted to ask more, but Tikki intervened before he could. “Don’t worry you head about it. It’s nothing big. It just means that if you had a crystal, it would be the colour of Plagg’s magic.”

Adrien took out his notebook, recognizing the importance of what she was about to tell them.

Moving to Marinette’s side, she pointed at the crystal hanging on the princess’s neck. “Mari here for example has an affinity with me. Thus, the Ruby colour of her crystal. Same goes for everyone else. It’s just that affinities with me or Plagg are rarer as we are the Heart’s protectors.”

Adrien nodded in understanding. Noting everything down on his notebook. Pausing, he looked at Tikki, he hesitated only a moment before asking. “Can you tell me all the crystals colours and whose affinity they represent? I’m curious now. You two are the main Kwamis, then what about the other five?”

After an encouraging nudge from Tikki, it was Marinette who answered him.

“The other five Kwamis protect the people and guard Tikki and Plagg. Tikki and Plagg are like the royal Kwamis, with their connection to the royal family and the other five are their royal guard connecting the people.”

Marinette paused, waiting for Adrien to write down everything he wanted.

“Go on.” He confirmed once done.

“You know Tikki’s colour, Plagg’s is green, a bright vivid poison green. They are the rarest. Then there is orange, which is Trixx’s colour, he’s the fox Kwami, guardian of tricksters and mischievous. Yellow is the colour of Pollen, the bee Kwami. She watches over the hard worker and the warriors. Mint-green represent an affinity with Wayzz, the turtle Kwami, guardian of the scholars and protectors, an example is my grandfather. Duusuu’s colour is blue, she’s the peacock Kwami and protect the truth and charming. Last but not less important, the lavender crystals stand for an affinity with the butterfly Kwami Nooroo, watcher of the caring and nurturing souls. I think it’s all.”

Adrien scribbled down everything, making sketches of the crystals to further show. Pausing to switch colour or repass something.

His three companions patiently waited for him to be done. The two cats sitting by the princess, who knelt down and scratched them behind the ears.

Once Adrien was done, he closed the notebook and put it back into his messenger bag.

“Now what?” he asked Marinette as the two cats left them with a wave of their tails as a good bye.

The princess jumped, remembering her objective to uncover her past and how the man at her side could read.

Grabbing his hand, she tugged him in some random direction. “Now I’ll show you something else!”

And the blonde let her guide him away, to new fascinating discoveries, for both of them.

~ - ~

What neither knew, was that Hawkmoth special men were all preparing their rifles, ready to assault the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Plagg and Tikki and some explaining  
> Once again, sorry for mistakes, tell me if you spot some


	13. What was that Light in my memories?

Marinette dragged him to some pond, by the fallen ruins and vegetation, but not too out of the city.

The place had a magical feeling to it. The firefly-like insects that burned down their camp were peacefully flying about, many tiny stars all around the princess and the linguist. The low light of the night-time making it more magical.

Marinette had gotten some glass lamp on a baton, the fireflies it light source. Adrien was a few steps away from her, trying to catch other insect to put into the lamp.

Now that they weren’t burning things or racing after him to sting him, he actually found them kind of cute. Not that he’d confess that out loud to his Princess. He had an image to maintain. So he admitted about what he expected of the city. “I still can’t believe it! We hoped to find some crumbling buildings, some pottery at best. Instead we find a living, flourishing society!”

“Gotcha!” Finally catching an insect by the wings, he proudly brought it to the lamp, putting it inside with the others Marinette already got.

Marinette opened the lamp for him, a sad expression marring her face. Her voice was soft, almost unheard as she contradicted him. “We are all but thriving. You are right to say we are alive, but our culture is dying. We are like a stone being hit by the ocean. With every passing year, a bit more of us is worn away.”

Placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, Adrien gave her an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry Princess, I’ll read to you everything you want. I’m sure we can find a way to help your people.” He gently squeezed her shoulder with his hand.

Marinette gave him a hopeful smile, his words meaning more to her that he could ever imagine. “I hope so. But we don’t have a lot of time.” She then turned playful and planted the staff with the lamp in the ground. “Lucky us, I know the perfect place to start.”

Adrien, naïve as he was, didn’t seem to catch on it and turning to a fallen column, responded. “Which would be here right? I’m already on it with this inscription!”

He turned to the princess, ready to impishly wink at her. Only to find himself breathless and blushing. ‘ _What is she doing?!_ ’

The shy and self-conscious Princess he had fallen for through the day was discarding her skirt like it was an everyday thing to do. No timidity of shame in doing so as she turned to him expectantly. “You do swim, do you not?”

It took Adrien longer that he would ever care to admit, to respond her. He was too busy memorising every curve and lineament of her body to hear the question. When his gaze met her waiting one, he felt his face burn in shame, even if Marinette seemed none the wiser about his little check out.

Shaking his head to regain some form of composure, Adrien put on his flirty and over-confident façade to avoid turning into a staring fool. “Of course I do! I swim pretty girl!”

His eyes widened when he registered what he just said to her and he hastily corrected. “I mean good! I swim pretty good!”

Marinette giggled at his flustered state, then twirled on herself to face the water, and started to walk in. Looking back at the frozen blonde, she enticingly smiled. “Well then, what are you waiting for handsome boy? Come on in, the mural I want to show you is a bit far.”

Removing all the unnecessary, Adrien raced to the pond’s edge the stopped to brag about how good of a swimmer he was. In realty, he just wanted to impress her and flirt more. “My lady, you have in front of yourself the belly flop champion of the swimming course _Real Men_!”

And he promptly embarrassed himself again, as his boxer swelled with air when he entered the water. Marinette laughter filled the air as the blond pushed out all the air, a big, dark blush on his face.

“We don’t have much time!” the blonde was quick to avert the attention from his humiliating display, diving right in.

Marinette crossed her arms amused, waiting for him to realize he had no idea where to go and resurface. She wasn’t disappointed, as seconds later Adrien came out of the water, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I actually don’t know the way… so could you Princess.”

“Follow me.” And she dived, sparing him further uneasiness.

The linguist was quick to follow, the red light of her crystal impossible to miss in the darkness.

The swam deep in to the pond, which revealed to be bigger that it looked. Under the water they passed buildings and statues, columns and other ruins of the previously proud city. After some time, longer that Adrien anticipated, Marinette lead them upwards.

As they broke to the surface in a small sack of air inside some building, Marinette had to stop Adrien’s head from hitting the low ceiling.

“Careful, Minou! We don’t want you hurt and unable to read.” She waited for him to catch his breath. “You okay Kitty?” she had opened completely to him, flirting back and giving him nicknames, like he did with her.

Pushing this realization in the back of his mind for later consideration, Adrien nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I made it the way here, so I suppose I’m fine.”

“Perfect! Come on then!” and before he could say anything, Marinette was already back underwater, swimming toward the previously mentioned mural.

Said mural was amazing, and if Adrien hadn’t been underwater, he would have gapped widely. The whole story of Atlantis was written and depicted on it. There were scenes o f wars, of statues protecting the city, of times of pace and so much more. But what really enthralled him to most was something else.

In the middle of the mural, big and bright in the crystal light, a star-like design glittered, writings and scriptures circling all around it.

Reading the first bit, Adrien dragged Marinette back to their bubble.

“This- This is incredible! There is the whole story of Atlantis!” His excitement was uncontainable. “It’s just like Plato said, he got some details off, but it’s all there!”

Marinette wasn’t really interested in that through, there was something more pressing for the princess, and she was fast to inquire about it. “The light I saw, the star over the city! What do the writings say about it?!” she wanted to know, she really wanted to know what took her parents.

“I’ don’t know yet, but we’ll find out very soon. Let’s go!”

They dove again, this time staying down longer. Adrien read everything he could, observed every image he found, anything to discover the past and unveil the mystery behind the great flood.

‘ _That’s it!_ ’ the answer came to him as they were floating by a picture of the star connecting to many men, all of them wearing a crow on their heads. ‘ _It connects to the royal family, to everyone! But the connection is deeper with the royal family!_ ’

He grabbed Marinette’s crystal that was floating between them. Pointing first to it and then upwards, he made her understand that he wanted to resurface again.

“The Miraculous Heart!” he promptly said as soon as he could!

The princess was confused, and timidly managed to get out a “What?” before Adrien cut her of in his half explication, half monologue.

“It’s the Miraculous Heart! It’s what the Journal was talking about! What you saw was not a star, not at all. It was some kind of crystal! ... Like this!” he clarified holding up Mari’s crystal to observe it as he continued. “Don’t you get it? the energy source I was looking for and that dazzling light you remember. They are one and the same!”

Marinette was shocked! She was trying to grasp the situation, trying to understand all this information he had just given her. But it was too much in too little time. “It can’t be!” she blurted out, her voice more confused that protestant.

Adrien went on, waving her crystal around. “This is what keeps everything alive! Everyone! All of Atlantis!”

“Then where is it?!” Inquired the bluette, finally grasping the situation.

The question seemed to damper Adrien excitement a bit, or more like the inability to answer said question. His tone was pensive as he confessed so. “I don’t know. Something of such importance should be written in the Journal.” Now that he thought about it, there was a missing section in the Journal. Realization about the Heart’s whereabout came to him. “Unless…The missing page!”

The midnight-haired princess only stared at him confused.

“Come on! We have to go back to the shore!” and grabbing her hand, he dove right back in. Both of oblivious to what waited for them.

~ - ~

While the two were underwater, the commander and the crew all gathered at the pond’s edge, preparing some sort of welcome committee.

“You won’t get away with this!” yelled an infuriated Alya from the ground, where she laid tied together with Nino.

“That’s right! My dude won’t help you!” agreed said linguist.

The two were previously on the plan too, but after meeting the Atlantean and befriending their Princess, they couldn’t go on with it. They had never done something like what Hawkmoth asked of them, and they certainly weren’t about to start now!

Not only Adrien would never forgive them, but they themselves wouldn’t. Not after seeing those people alive and happy.

And most certainly not after seeing the bond between Adrien and Marinette. After meeting her themselves.

They wouldn’t hurt anyone!

The commander didn’t deign to look at them, only huffed amused, like they had just told him the funniest joke on her. “We’ll see about that.”

There was no uncertainty in his cold voice, only smug victory. The man was sure that Adrien would collaborate. If not willingly, well he had his way then.

The dark-skinned couple, only threw more insults and curse his way, but he simply tuned them out, waiting for his prey to resurface.

Soon. Very soon he’d have what he wanted. A smirk painted itself on his lips, in his hand a torn page.


	14. The Truth is the greatest Betrayal

A boot.

The first thing he saw as he resurfaced was a boot. And it wasn’t just any boot, but the commander Hawkmoth’s.

Adrien’s gaze travelled all the way up to meet the commander’s, and he didn’t fail to notice the smug smirk on the man’s face. “Had a nice swim?” teased the man.

All around him, the crew stood, a weapon of some kind in the arms of each member. Their faces were hostile, some even angry, but none guilty or pitiful for him.

Soo surprised by this welcome committee, he failed to notice that his two friends weren’t among the armed crew.

“Hello guys…What’s going on? Why all those guns?” he naively asked, before understanding downed on him, making him slap his own face. “I’m a real idiot. You’re all here just for the Crystal!” he glared at the commander.

“You mean this one?” Hawkmoth teased the blonde, showing him the page in his hand, on it the Miraculous Heart was pictured in great detail.

Adrien immediately recognised the missing page of his Journal. In his shock, he let himself fall on the ground, half laying on the shore, half still in the water.

Gabriel continued as if he had said nothing, the page clatched into his fist. “Sorry, I wanted to talk you earlier. But it happened to be a strictly confidential information and… Well, now you know! I just needed to be sure you were one of us.” He offered the younger blonde his hand to shake and help him out of the water. “Welcome to the plot son.”

Adrien refused his and with a glare. “I’m not a mercenary!”

He wanted to say more, but as a gun was pointed at him, a pained scream cut him off and got his attention.

Marinette was screaming, eyes wide in terror, tears already forming. She looked at him, utterly frightened and confused, but he knew as much as she did. There was a plea for help in her gaze, and Adrien wished nothing more than to be able to gather her in his arms and hold her close as he tells her that everything is okay and nothing bad will happen.

But he couldn’t. Because he knew it would be a lie, he knew something bad and tragic was about to happen. And all he could do in that moment was make sure it was her getting shot. He could only stay and watch as two of Hawkmoth’s Akumas hauled her out the water and tossed her to the ground near two bound bodies, a gun pointed at her ensuring her submission.

He finally noticed his two other friends, tied and laying on the ground.

‘ _They are safe! And not with them._ ’ He was relived to discover his friend not among the armed mercenaries. They were on his side, they were against whatever mad plan Gabriel’s greedy mind and formulated.

Alya rolled closer to Marinette, and even if she was bound, tried to comfort and reassure the crying Princess. Nino too, moved to stay close and protect the two girls as well as he could.

Somewhat sure that his friends were safe, for the moment, Adrien dared a wary look at the now purple dressed commander.

Gabriel coldly smiled at him, gun in one hand and the missing page in the other, as he assumed a pensive pose. “Mercenaries? I prefer treasure hunters.” Then rested his gaze on the blonde once move, waving the missing page he stole. “And You are the one that got us here, where the treasure is.”

“You have no idea what you are dealing with!” Adrien jumped out of the water and marched to the commander.

“And what do we need to know? It’s big, bright and will make us all… rich!” Gabriel responded without a care in his usual monotone. There was a very subtle vein of amusement through that didn’t escape the linguist ears.

The commander though him stupid and silly. That was the only logical conclusion.

Still Adrien was a good person and his mother taught him to be reasonable. So, he tried to explain, to make them understand.

“You believe it to be a diamond, for me it was a battery, but we are both wrong! It’s their life source!” Adrien gestured all around them. “That crystal is the only thing keeping those people alive! If you take it away they will all die!”

As expected, Gabriel was completely unaffected by this revelation. Not bothered all, maybe even a bit pleased, the commander turned to his lieutenant. “This change things then… what do you think Nathalie?”

The black-haired woman grabbed the page from Hawkmoth’s offering hand and contemplatively looked at it. she remained cold, like her superior, as she spoke. “With this new information increasing the value, I suggest doubling the price Sir.” And she handed the page back to him.

“I was thinking more along the lines of triplicating it.” the icy man confessed offhandedly.

“Gabriel! Don’t do it!” Yelled angrily Adrien, trying to move to the man, only the have his way blocked by Kim.

The commander sighed tiredly. “Those scholars… never what to dirty their hands.” And sat down on a rock. He looked at the cross blonde, the spoke slowly, like he was explaining to a child. “Think about it. If museums were to give back all their stolen pieces, they’d be left miserably empty. We are doing the archaeological community a favour.”

Adrien was indignant. “I don’t care! This is extermination of a whole people! This is wrong!” how could he call the annihilation of hundreds people a good deed.

The cold-hearted mercenary seemed disappointed. “You’re an idealist Adrien, just like your mother… You should heed my advice and don’t follow her example. Just once, be sly and use your brain.” Still he held some hope in Adrien doing the ‘smart’ thing.

If possible, Adrien’s glare hardened even more as he stayed silent.

The response was clear enough to Gabriel, as he sighed, and snapped his finger.

A yell had Adrien immediately turning toward Marinette. One of the Akuma had grabbed her by the hair again and was holding a gun at her temple, while two other pointed at Nino and Alya.

“Let us try again.” The cruel commander held the page in front of Adrien’s face, an expectant expression on his face.

With a quick glace at his friends, the emerald-eyed linguist resigned to his fate, and did a bid.

~ - ~

A loud explosion filled the throne room as they destroyed the huge stone door with some dynamite.

“Ops, sorry!” teased Kim as the smoke was clearing, tossing dynamite stick in his hand.

Once the dust had settled back, the scene presented to the King was not one he’d wanted to see. Yet it wasn’t totally unexpected.

His nephew and only last family was being held hostage by the lieutenant. Two other dark-skinned people was held captive too. The rest of the crew of the rude man he knew as their leader was coldly looking inside, guns ready to fire at him and his guards. The only other unwillingly person appeared to be the respectful young blond man who knew their language.

Moving her gun to the princess head, Nathalie ordered. “Tell your guard to let down their weapon! Now!”

So, it was time. The king realized that he wouldn’t live to see past that day. Raising his hand, he gave the command, his voice strong and composed, even with the knowledge of his oncoming doom. “ **Lower the weapon!** ” and the guards let their spears fall.

“Search this place from top to bottom!” ordered Nathalie as soon as the spears hit the ground.

The crew and the Akumas all moved. Tapestry were torn, pots were overturned, plant were destroyed, and no rock was left untouched. The place was thoroughly searched.

As nothing turned up, Gabriel started to lose his patience, his cold façade finally breaking. “You’re not applying on this!” he furiously turned to Adrien and roughly grabbed him by the shirt. “There must be something else!” the commander showed the open Journal right on Adrien’s face.

The younger blond simply glared. “Well there isn’t! it just says: _The Miraculous Heart lies in the eyes of its King._ ”

“Maybe the tiny old King could help us find the missing piece.” Decided the taller man, tossing Adrien away like trash. The man angrily strode to the small King. “What do you say geezer? Where is the Crystal?”

The king only looked up at his with defying blank eyes. Judgement was clear in his tone as he responded. “You will only destroy yourself.”

The last of Hawkmoth’s patience broke. With a tone way too sweet for such a cold man, he warned. “Maybe I wasn’t clear enough.” Then promptly punched the small man in the stomach.

“ **Grandpa!** ” Yelled the distressed Princess from Nathalie’s grip. For the first time since her capture, the girl rebelled, trying to free herself and run to her fallen grandfather’s side to help him. Unfortunately, the lieutenant held tight with her grip.

“ **You blasted demon of a man!** ” Had it not been a dire situation, Adrien would have openly gaped at hearing the soft-spoken Princess use such words.

Even some other members of the crew were not completely happy with the commander dictated by anger behaviour. Ivan was one such members, as the burly man kneeled by the fallen King to check on him.

“This wasn’t in the plans.” He curtly told his commander.

Gabriel paid him no mind, as he offhandedly announced. “Plans changed.” The laid himself on the King’s throne like he owned it. “Diplomacy failed, like usual.” He took out his gun and loaded it, before pointing at the King’s head, as the old man was held up by two Akumas. “I’ll count to ten and you’ll tell me where the Crystal is. One… two…”

The crew now looked all horrified, openly displaying their stupor.

The commander skipped most numbers “Nine… Te-” then cut himself off right before shooting, some epiphany coming to him.

He lowered the gun and grabbed the Journal from the ground close by. Looking first at the Journal’s cover, then at the pond in front of the throne, the commander saw the symbol on the cover replicated with the stepping stones in the pond. All but the point in the middle of the swirling _A_ was there. Adrien’s word about the Crystal location repeated themselves into his head as he watched a drop fall from the ceiling right on the point.

“That’s it! We found it!” he jumped to his feet and made his way to the point with long strides, tossing the Journal at Adrien.

“Gabriel. You have got to listen to me! You haven’t the slightest idea of what this power is capable!” Adrien tried to give one last warning as he followed the mercenary.

Nathalie followed too, dragging the distressed and scared Princess with her. She was the one to answer him. “Correct. But I can already think of some states that would pay any sum to discover it.”

Gabriel stepped on the slightly elevated stone.

The stone shook, then started to lower itself.

“Get on!” ordered the cold man as he pulled Adrien down. Nathalie quickly obeyed, dragging Marinette along.

It was then too late for anyone else to join them, as they descended into the darkness.


	15. The Miraculous Heart

As the stone elevator lowered, they found themselves in a big cave. The legendary Miraculous Heart was floating above a small, underground lake. The Crystal burned brightly, a calm aqua blue, craved stones depicting faces lazily spun around it.

Adrien watched marvelled to floating Heart. Marinette and Nathalie too, from what he could see at the corner of his vision. The only one apparently unimpressed was Hawkmoth, who wore a bored expression.

The boredom left space to smug pleasure as the reached the ground and stepped of the elevator. “Jackpot.” His tone was even more pleased.

They stayed there, observing the Heart. Everyone feeling a different set of emotions.

The commander was feeling victorious, having found what he wanted and with nobody to stop him from taking it. Nathalie too, was pleased, but she also felt some marvel at the sight.

Adrien and Marinette were having both purer sentiments. They were feeling great wonder. The blond linguist was joyful of having his dream so close, stupefied at the importance of the object, angry at himself about what was bound to happen.

The Princess had a storm going on inside her. This was the light that had taken her parents, so she felt fear, yet this was what kept her alive, so she felt respect. This was her past, her present and her future. Her people lives, her deity. Amazement, sadness, respect, happiness. There weren’t enough words to describe what was going on into her soul.

“The kings of our past.” She muttered to herself, recognising the faces depicted on the stones, a lone tear running down her right cheek. She let herself fall on the ground, lowering her head reverence, stings of prayers coming out her mouth as she paid homage to the deceased rulers.

Her prayer seemed to shake Hawkmoth out of his throughs, as he turned to Adrien and told him in annoyance. “Agreste, tell her to shut up. We got a project to finish.”

Adrien glared at him, then at Nathalie. The woman had the decency to look guilty, as she observed the Princess, but didn’t further move to pull her on her feet or disrespect her in any way.

“Mari…I’m sorry.” Adrien softly told the midnight haired girl, slowly helping her stand.

She let him, no words, only big watery scared eyes fixed into his. She wasn’t blaming him, she wasn’t mad at anyone, just confused, disoriented and so very afraid.

Close by the underground lake, Gabriel watched the Heart, his mind occupied to find a way to get it. He kicked a small pebble into the water, wondering the reaction he’d get.

As the pebble it the water, the Heart hummed, then flared an angry scarlet red. It seemed menacing and mad, as it burned this colour.

Light beams started roaming around the cave, searching for something or not.

The three behind the commander moved closer, upset by the suddenly restless atmosphere. The Crystal’s searching and the dark look the cave had taken were not reassuring.

“Let’s end this quick. I don’t like this place.” Nathalie voiced her concern.

Gabriel looked at Adrien, waiting for a response. When he got none, he pressured. “Alright Agreste. What’s next?”

The stress of everything finally got Adrien, as he snarked. “There is a giant Crystal floating at least fifty meters over our head. Aren’t you surprised at all?”

And the two men lost themselves into a childish discussion. Nathalie looking at them, exasperatedly thinking on how idiotic they were.

None of them paid Marinette any mind, leaving her behind.

The princess looked at the fiery Crystal, her mind recalling the long dormant memories of the day her parents got taken by it.

Just like with her parents, a red beam of light fell on her. As angry red became dark pink, reflecting the colour of her necklace, as it answered the call and pointed upward. The girl’s fear left, a joyful smile taking its place.

" **Mother. Father.** " Muttered the princess in her native tongue, feeling her parent’s presence from the floating Crystal. They were there, inside the crystal with all their ancestors, and she could hear their voices calling her, reassuring her that all would be okay.

The bond, the resonance Tikki spoke of, hers was with life, which the Crystal was for them all. Marinette was manifesting her full power, resonating with the Crystal. She reflected life and creation, the light of the Heart. Only the other half, Plagg’s, would be able to do the same, but with death and destruction, the darkness of the Heart.

Her eyes filled with light, pink like the crystal calling for her. She entered a trance, only her and the Crystal filled with echoes of the past existing.

She started to walk to the crystal, responding to its call and unaware of the world around herself.

“We need to get that thing on the truck. Get it down!” the commander was ordering, wanting to end matters quickly.

“I don’t know how to move it. I don’t even know what’s holding it up there!” Adrien was waving his arms around as he exasperatedly answered the commander.

Nathalie was silently watching, arms crossed and face unamused.

The two bickering men quietened as Marinette walked past them, apparently completely ignorant of their presence. Her eyes and necklace shinnying the same pink of the Crystal she moved toward.

Adrien made to follow the Princess, mind set on inquiring what was wrong, but Hawkmoth stopped him, holding him back. They all watched.

“What’s happening Agreste? Quick.” The commander didn’t let the blond go nor took his eyes of the Princess.

Flopping the Journal open, Adrien pointed at it as he sheepishly looked at Gabriel. “I don’t know… All it says here is that the Crystal is… Alive…” he hesitated on the word _alive_ , unsure himself. “I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s their deity, their power source.”

“Speak our language Professor.” Mocked Hawkmoth, his patience running thin.

“It’s part of them, they are part of it!” yelled the linguist at his wits end. “I can’t do better here!” it was a difficult concept to explain, more so to people who didn’t care.

The commander wasn’t satisfied, so waving his gun around, he harshly required. “Do better.”

“Why don’t you translate? And I’ll wave the gun around!” responded the blonde, pissed and hysterical from the stressing situation.

The situation would have degenerated, had Marinette not taken exactly that moment to turn, look at them and speak.

“ **All will be well, Adrien Agreste. Be not afraid.** ” She said his Atlantean, her voice disembodied, many others echoing together with it. it was like she was speaking in perfect synchrony with many other people.

Adrien realized that she was still there, partially at least, and wanted to reassure him. She was connected to the Heart, the lives in it resounded in her, so it was also the Heart itself speaking through her. Despite the reassuring words, Adrien felt some unease growing inside him.

Once Marinette bond with the Heart would be complete, she would be possessed by the Crystal itself, with it in control, a manifested deity, but not her.

“What did she say?” Hawkmoth asked the blonde, his eyes not leaving the possessed Princess.

While he had understood perfectly her reassurance, the linguist pretended not to with a shake of his head. “I don’t know. I didn’t understand.”

The state she was in, made him dead worried. This has happened to her parents too, and they weren’t there to talk about it. So, what if she suffered the same fate? What if she didn’t return and those word were wrong? What if he lost her?

He realized and admitted to himself that he loved her. The shy but sassy Princess that he had known for only a day, the girl who saved him, despite being scared. She was his missing half, he didn’t know he needed, and in her company, he felt complete and at peace like never before.

He could only pray and hope for the best. Hope that her reassurances would be true, and she would come back to him.

He watched hypnotized, as the Princess turned and resumed her walk toward the Heart. The ray of light was still on her, guiding the midnight-haired girl. She was walking right over the water, like it was solid ground. Adrien openly gaped at that, and he would have been glad to see the commander gaping too, had the situation been any different. Inside himself, the blond started to feel great reverence for the event happening, for it was something unique and mystical. The worry remained, but the magic around him brought a strange sense of pace too.

Once she was right underneath the burning Crystal, Marinette stopped, her eyes still fixed upward, toward her caller. The stones around the Heart opened, like petals of a blooming flower, the searching lights converged on the still Princess, more precisely on the crystal hanging by her neck, releasing a blinding flash of light. Marinette’s eyes closed, as she bathed in the light unconscious, her body slowly started to be brought up, to the Heart. She was limp like a doll, her hairs and clothes floating around as if underwater. Adrien’s heart clenched at the sight, to she the lively shy girl so still, it was wrong.

Her rise stopped in the core of the fiery Heart and the sculptured faces closed, as is to prevent something from disturbing the event behind them, and they started spinning at speeds the eye couldn’t keep up with, creating a pinkish-white ring. Light concentrated into Marinette’s body, as she slowly spun on herself, becoming brighter and brighter, until it was too bright to see. When the light subsided, and the everything stopped spinning, they saw the Heart gone, a transparent pinkish shape where it used to be. That shape looked suspiciously human.

It was only when the shape descended and touched the water, that Adrien realized it was Marinette. She looked ethereal and powerful, like a goddess manifesting in front of them. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

He wanted to run at her side and hold her, make certain she was still there with him, and not lost to whatever entity was using her body as its vessel. But he couldn’t, Hawkmoth stopped him, held him back as he took his first step.

“Hold your horses, lover boy.” Voice cold and expression stern once again.

“Mari…” he called, half to himself, half to the spirit-like Princess.

She heard him, or so it seemed as her eyes snapped open, and she started walking back to them.

“Mari…” the boy shook his head in horror and disbelieve. It wasn’t her, she wasn’t that thing, yet a part of her stayed strong, and responded to his call, giving him hope.

The stone faces of the kings started falling, now that their power source wasn’t there, nothing held them up. Water splashed all around, yet not a single drop reached Marinette as she walked, some invisible spherical force protecting her from everything.

When she reached the shore, Gabriel extended a hand intending to touch her. Adrien stopped him by the nick of time.

“No! don’t touch her.” His tone was uncertain and worried as he looked at the girl. He knew that touching her was dangerous, but not in what way, just that it would be somewhat fatal.

They moved her without laying a finger on her, bringing her up to take her away, and forever put an end to the mythical city of Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit undecided whatever to keep the Heart an aqua blue or make it white, in the end I went with aqua blue that later become pink when merged with Mari.


	16. Stolen Hearts, Regrets and Redemptions

Adrien watched in bitter anger as two Akuma and Alix closed the girl he came to love in a day in a metal box. The Akumas ignored him without problems, but Alix had to force herself really hard to avoid his judgemental stare. Her eyes meet the blonde’s just as she screwed the last screw in. She quickly turned away.

Alix felt guilty, but it was for her dream. Whit this money she would get, she would finally realize her dream and open her very own garage. She had right to, just like he had realized his own dream and found Atlantis. Then why did she feel so bad? She shook her head and forced the feeling away. Getting down from the metal box she went to help the others load it on the truck.

Adrien’s gaze moved to the round window of the metal box, meeting the Crystal-Marinette’s blank one. He watched as she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, the glass freezing shortly after and taking away any chance to see her.

A couple of Akumas pushed him away by order of Hawkmoth, blocking him so he couldn’t come back close. Huffing he moved back to stand with the Atlanteans that had gathered behind him, for the first time seeing his two friends among them. A fleeting smile came to his lips for a second at the though that they hadn’t betrayed him, not in the end. He’d talk later with them, now he had his last opinion to give.

The crew deserve to hear some words, to fully feel and understand what they very doing. He’d make them see their wrong, and even if they left anyway, their conscience would gnaw at them for all their lives.

“So, this is the end.” the question didn’t really seem such, but more like a critic, which it was. “fine, you win.” His voice was bitter, delusion and betrayal filled his voice.

He moved to stand with his friends, Nino laying a hand on his shoulder and Alya smiling tentatively at him. He smiled back and got no surprise when she mouthed him. “We have got your back.”. Nino squeezed his shoulder to emphasize her point.

With renewed strength, Adrien looked at the crew once again, glare even harder than before. “You’re whipping out an entire civilization. But let’s be positive, you’re gonna be rich! Right?” anger mixed with heavy sarcasm filled his tone.

The crew kept working, ignoring him, but the words were getting to them. They had to force themselves incredibly hard to ignore him, as their conscience very much agreed with the betrayed blond.

Alya, the ever-noticing journalist, immediately saw the weakening resolve, and jumped in to help her blonde friend. “Congrats Alix, You’ll get to open your garage. Will you tell your father the price?”

Nino followed her example, stepping forward. “And Kim. You can start a whole chain of flower shop! I **bet** your family is gonna be proud of the bloody business.” He stressed the word _bet_ , to jab Kim more, since the dynamiter loved bets so much.

Two new weights settled on Adrien’s shoulders, Tikki on his left and Plagg on his right he quickly discovered. The two cats gave him encouraging looks, and with a nod to them, Adrien joined his friends again, and delivered the final blow.

“But it just the money that really matters, right?”

The blow stroke home, he knew, they all did. But before anyone could say anything, Hawkmoth broke the tense silence.

“You need to get down the stage boy. We are simply helping the natural selection. I’m sure a scholar like you has read Darwin, so you should understand.” His tone was teasing, gloating, the man was smug about his victory. He bore a smirk too, as he walked to stand right in front of Adrien, making Nino and Alya take a small step back, intimidated.

The cats jumped down from the blonde’s shoulder and hissed as Hawkmoth moved closer. “Moth!” Adrien believed to heard them say, with recognition and hatred in their voice, but he wasn’t sure, and he couldn’t dwell on it, as he needed to focus on the purple-clad man in front of him.

Before Gabriel could continue with his gloating, Nathalie called over. “We are ready sir!”

“Just give me a minute! I feel like I’m forgetting something… I’ got the cargo, the crystal, the crew…” he counted on his finger, in a mock gesture of trying to remember something that he already had in mind. “Oh right!”

Faster that expected, Gabriel spun on his feet and punched Adrien right on the face, sending him flying on the ground. His satchel opened and the picture of him and his mother fell out. Adrien tried to quickly reach for it, as the Kwamis rubbed their heads on his to comfort him. Before his hand touched the picture, however, Hawkmoth crushed it under his boot, a disgusted look on his face.

“I’m glad I didn’t stay, with her…” his voice was laced with hatred, as he looked at the picture under his boot.

Adrien was confused at this statement, but before he could so much as breath, the purple-clad man as resumed his cold demeanour and turned back at him.

“Let’s put it this way boy.” Completely unaffected by the glares of the cats and the blonde on the ground. “You were the man who discovered Atlantis! And now, you’re part of the exhibit, son.” The last word was muttered lowly, but Adrien still heard it.

He watched with wide eyes as the man walked away, frozen by the confession. He was so lost in his shock that he didn’t feel his dark-skinned friends moving to his sides and helping him up. All he could think of was how this man had just confessed to be his father.

The revelation was like getting a cold shower. The father whom he had spent days dreaming about, was actually a brutal, cold-hearted mercenary, who hadn’t wanted him, nor cared for his mother. His father left them, without remorse, finding them a nuisance. He felt his hatred for this man spike to unreached levels.

“Calm down Adrien.” Whispered Plagg into his ear so only he could hear, snapping him back to reality.

The two Kwamis were once again on their perch, with his Nino and Alya by the Kwami of their same gender. But the number of people siding with him had risen. Alix was now standing at Alya’s left, holding the Journalist’s arm. Kim was on Nino’s right, arm slouched on the dark-skinned linguist in a side hug, Max faithfully at his best friend’s side. Nath and Juleka were behind them.

Everyone was looking at him worried. He was touched to know that they hadn’t been so deaf to his words. They had hearts and cared. He wanted to thank them and hug them, but that wasn’t the moment. Reassuring them with a nod, a silent “I’m okay.”, he looked at the commander and crossed his arms, his friends doing the same.

From his seat, Gabriel saw them all in his rear mirror and huffed. “I hope for you all, you aren’t serious.” He turned to look at them, icy stare bored.

Alix was the one who responded, snapping angrily. “This is wrong! And you know it!”

Gabriel got of his seat and took a few steps closer to them, trying to reason with his crew. “We’re this close to our biggest payday ever and you pick this exact moment to grow a conscience?”

It was Kim who answered hi this time. “We’ve done a lot of things we’re not proud of,” he started, serious for once. “Robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking… but nobody got hurt! At least, nobody we knew! This time it’s different.”

Everyone nodded in agreement with the tall dynamiter.

Gabriel, however, wasn’t touched in the slightest. Turning back sharply, he returned to his vehicle. “Fine. If this is what you want. It means more for me.”

With a nod to Nathalie on the truck by his, he started the engine. “So many fools in this world.” He muttered to himself as he drove on the bridge, leaving the lost continent of Atlantis, and taking away its Heart with him.

Adrien’s group, the Kwami and the Atlanteans, could only watch in sadness. Adrien looked around, noticing with horror that the city was already losing its life.

Without the Heart preserving and protecting it, the continent was dying. The never-ending waterfalls dried in seconds, the skies darkened ever so slightly, the ever-burning fires went out in instants and the colourful crystals around the native’s necks lost almost all their light, becoming dull transparent pieces of glass.

This shook Adrien to the core. The face of those people, the fear and sadness into their eyes, the resignation in their stares. There was mother with her baby, the child looking confused, becoming sleepier as the light of his orange crystal left. That was the last drop.

“We MUST stop him” He made a mad dash for the bridge, mind set in recovering the Heart and the Princess.

“No, Wait a sec Junior!” He didn’t get far, as Kim intercepted him, grabbing the blonde by his arm. He kept hold, even when Adrien stopped and looked questionably at him.

The response came before Kim could open his mouth. On the other side of the bridge, Hawkmoth had stopped to grab a small box with a handle on the side. The man turned the handle and the bridge exploded. The explosion was so strong that the earth by the bridge shook, and both Kim and Adrien were forced to launch themselves to the ground, to avoid being it by some piece of wood blown over.

“Here. Now you can go.” Kim told Adrien once the smoke had cleared, gesturing to the bridge with a hand. The blond only glared in response, pissed at the joking dynamiter.

“Sure I can.” Adrien didn’t understand where the taller man found his humour. “But thanks for the save, I guess.” And he rose to his feet to go to Nino and Alya.

~ - ~

“Please tell me you didn’t for a moment agree with that man!” yelled a tired blond linguist, walking to his best friend and said friend’s girlfriend.

The two looked at him guiltily, lowering their gaze to the ground, like scolded children.

“We may have agreed for a bit…” started Nino, not raising his gaze to meet to blond. He felt bad for this, for knowing and moving behind his best friend’s back, but when Nathalie told him, talked to him at Ramier’s house, he had been quick to agree. He hadn’t known they’d find living people! He though they would take some rock and sell it, and they were both jobless at the time, so the money was needed.

“We only agreed to get some money, we never expected to find people here!” continued Alya, tone more defensive. Of course, she had agreed to get some money, she was just coming back to civility, she had nothing and needed some money to start off again.

“We withdrew immediately after discovering that people here were still alive!” they finished in unison. That wasn’t completely true, since they withdrew from the deal after meeting Marinette, which was a day after they discovered the native were alive. But saying that wouldn’t help them, not with Adrien this hurt.

Said linguist stood still in front of the dark-skinned couple, green-eyes scrutinizing them, searching for the smallest hint of a lie. The silence dragged on for a minute before Adrien seemed to conclude his search. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to have found it.

“It was Mari, wasn’t it?” he suddenly asked out of the blue.

The two looked at him confused, not understanding what he meant

With a tired sigh, Adrien explained. “It was after meeting Marinette. It was then that you completely changed your minds, before then you were only unsure.”

His eyes were still on them, and both Alya and Nino knew that if they dared to lie, the blond would know, and he’d never forgive them.

“Yes.” They admitted with twin nods, both guilty and ashamed at being found out.

Adrien was about to say more, whatever good or bad nobody would ever know, as a feminine voice cut him of before he could.

“Don’t blame them. Their intentions were pure, even if the acts weren’t.” the voice was kind and understanding, but still reprimand the two mentioned.

The three humans sharply turned, and gasped.

Floating just some steps away, two strange creatures had their big eyes on them. The two being had small bodies with abnormally large heads, one looked like a fox, fur orange, black and white, a orange, violet eyes shinnying mischievously, the other had turtle like features, with a mint-green shine, dark-green eyes with yellow sclera leaving of a calm vibe and showing his wisdom in them.

The turtle-like one spoke, his voice clearly male, making the fox female. “Their ways were wrong, we can agree with you on this, young kitten. But their realized it before committing any actual bad, so you shouldn’t be so temperamental.”

The three humans stared, frozen in shock.

“I think you broke them Wayzz!” sniggered the fox at the turtle, no Wayzz’s side.

“I did not such a thing Trixx, they are merely surprised.” Defended Wayzz calmly.

The two names sounded familiar to Adrien, who rapidly realized why.

“You are two Kwamis!” he shouted as it hit him. “Wayzz, Kwami of the wise and the protective.” He pointed to the turtle like Kwami, “And Trixx, Kwami of the trickster and the mischievous!”

Wayzz nodded at this, confirming his guess, while Trixx mock bowed with a “At your service!”

“What?!” and “Dude?!” Nino and Alya finally resumed working, looking questioningly from Adrien to the two Kwamis.

Adrien smiled at his friends, rage forgotten, and kindly explained. “The are some form of guardian sprite of Atlantis, those two” he gestured to the floating fox and turtle “Are part of a group of five, and protect the people based on the traits of their character. The two cats you saw earlier with me, Plagg and Tikki, are also two Kwamis, but they are the two guardians of the royal family and the Heart.”

“We also guard the royal family, young kitten.” Corrected Wayzz, while Trixx floated to Alya, and curled up on the surprised journalist head.

“We watch everyone!” she yelled once she was comfy in the reddish locks. “But we also have chosen to do it better!”

“Chosen?” The humans questioned, curiosity caught by the new piece of information.

“Yes chosen! Like this girl for me!” Trixx jumped in the air, pointing at Alya underneath herself. “She just need a crystal and then we are set!”

“Trixx!” admonished Wayzz, trying to calm the enthusiastic fox.

“What? It’s true.” Pouted Trixx, falling back on Alya’s head. She wanted to do something with her chosen, and they were losing time here. But maybe Wayzz was right, they really needed to explain more. “tell them quickly then!”

“Like Trixx so nicely blurted out, we Kwamis all have our chosen.” Wayzz continued, gathering all attention to himself. “Back to us also protecting the royal family, I meant that our chosen can be a member of the royal family or a peasant, but Tikki and Plagg, their chosen are usually only members of the royal family.”

“So, Plagg’s chosen is the King then?” concluded Adrien, unsure.

“No, you are. King Fu is actually my chosen. The black cat hadn’t had a chosen in millennia.” Wayzz told him.

Adrien was confused, he wasn’t a member of the royal family, so how could he be Plagg’s chosen? His two companion, who had remained quiet until then, shared his confusion. Nino actually voice it.

“This doesn’t make sense. Adrien isn’t a member of Atlantis royal family! Not last I checked!” the brown-haired linguist was really confused, and tired of being so. He wanted some straight answer.

“That is correct, young one, but he is Tikki’s chosen other half. And with no member of the royal family left after Fu and Marinette, who Tikki picked, someone out of it had to be picked, as the Princess will eventually have heirs, and her future husband would be Plagg’s chosen. Plagg and Tikki are two halves of a whole, and their chosen too.”

Adrien was blushing at the end of this, understanding that Wayzz meant for him and Marinette to become a couple and he’d become King too, while his two friends were smirking teasingly, looking at him with laughter in their eyes.

“Wait a second! If your chosen is the King, why are you here?” Adrien realized the anomaly and immediately grasped it as a chance to change to subject and divert attention from himself.

Nino and Alya both fell for it, but the spark in the journalist eyes told the blond that she’d forget and would tease him later. Turning to look at the turtle-like sprite, they fixed him too.

“My dude got a point here.”

“You’ll be my chosen soon, young Nino.” Wayzz curtly said.

The three looked at each other, all understanding the silent implicit statement about the King’s health.

Before anything mre could be said, a voice coming from the throne room interrupted them.

“Adrien! Come here quickly!” called Ivan, urgency in his tone.

With a last solemn look at his two friends, the blond ran up the stairs and into the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing for a while, but we have some serious troubles here at home, and I gotta help a lot.


	17. A dying King's last wish

Adrien walked in to the sight of Ivan leaning over the old King.

The huge doctor raised to his feet in a stoic silence, expression grim.

While he already knew of King Fu’s fate, Adrien still asked, a bit of hope still into him

“How is he?”

“Not good I fear, internal bleeding. There is nothing left for me to do.” Ivan told him, shaking his head in sad acceptance. The King was dying, and no one could prevent it from happening.

While not surprising, this was still bitter to Adrien, who felt like it was his fault, at least partially. His mood was down the dumps, he even had no strength to be angry at himself or at his father. No! that man wasn’t worth calling father.

“What a nightmare. And it’s all my fault.” He said, moving closer to the king, wanting to give him some comfort in Mari’s stead, as the Princess was currently kidnapped and couldn’t even say goodbye to her dying grandfather.

Ivan laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. “No. it’s not your fault at all. Gabriel has been after it since Iceland.” While his sentences were curt, his voice was warm and sincere, and a small smile adorned his usually frowning lips.

The gesture was really big from the usually grouchy man, and Adrien felt a whole lot better, even smiling back a bit. Still the weight of the situation didn’t seem any less heavy.

The king reclaimed Adrien’s attention, weakly grasping the linguist hand. His tired wheeze, the old man asked. “Where is my granddaughter?”

The blond youth realized that the king hadn’t seen them take her out, nor did he know of her fate. His heart ached at the memory of that raw reality, but he had to tell the true. He couldn’t lie to the dying King, he’d feel to guilty and never forgive himself if he did. Still, it wasn’t easy.

“Well she…” he hesitated, ashamed of it being his fault, “She is…”

“She was chosen.” The king seemed to understand what had passed without Adrien needing to finish. “Just like her parents before her.”

‘ _Chosen?_ ’ wondered Adrien. It was a thing that kept repeating, people being chosen, but while the blond could understand it with the Kwamis, this was a bit more complex. The Heart had chosen too? He hoped the King would explain more, prompting him to do so.

“What do you mean?”

“In times of danger, the Crystal will choose a person of royal blood, to protect itself and its people.” King Fu said, memories of when the Heart took his daughter and her husband filling his mind. “It will accept no other!”

“Wa- wait a minute! Choose? So the Heart is really alive?” Adrien had deduced as much, but hearing it confirmed by the King himself was still shocking.

“In a way,” King Fu paused, his breath becoming weaker. “The Crystal thrives on the collective emotions of all who came before us. In return, it provides power, longevity… protection. That’s why the Kwamis protect it. As it grew, it developed a consciousness of its own.” The king stopped to cough, his live draining away with every passing second. “In my arrogance, I went behind my successor back and sought to use it a weapon of war. But… its power was too great” to control. It overwhelmed us, and led to our destruction. It was Tikki’s quick mind that saved this people, as her light in the Heart gave it kindness to save us.”

“That’s why you hid it beneath the city!” Adrien realized after the king was done. “To prevent history from repeating itself! You wanted to protect Mari! To keep her from suffering the same fate as her parents!”

It was almost all clear now. The Heart had its own mind and refusing to be used for war purposes, punished its misuser and his people. But Tikki, being creation and life, somehow convinced it to spare their lives.

“Correct. The Crystal was…” he paused, thinking of the right word. “Mad… more that it has ever been, so it took two people instead of one, and I blame myself for that.” His tone was ashamed and guilty, the weight of his faults heavy on the old King’s shoulders.

“What’s going to happen to Marinette then?” Adrien asked, not wanting to accept the fact that she was gone. The Heart wasn’t angry now, it couldn’t take her away from him. And someone had told him everything would be well. Whatever that had been the Heart itself or Marinette still showing through from her state of its vessel, he was unsure. But that couldn’t be a lie! He refused to accept it.

“As Tikki’s chosen, her connection with the lighter side of the Heart his stronger, giving her some control. Still, if she remains bonded to it for too long, not even her could escape the fate of being lost forever in it.” The King timely answer was a great relief to Adrien.

Marinette wasn’t lost yet. He still had time to save her. But the thing about her bond and control, they stirred his curiosity, and while it wasn’t really the time, he couldn’t hold all the questions. One slipped past his lisp.

“Her bond is stronger?”

The King inspired, gathering all the forces he could find in himself, so he could answer Adrien and also tell him what he wanted to.

“Marinette is Tikki’s chosen, the very own incarnation of creation and life. Now that she is bonded with the Heart, it will awaken her powers to create and heal. At the same time, she will increase the Heart creative and protective feels, making it kinder.” His breath became unsteady, he hadn’t much time left, so he’d have to quit with the explication and finish the important business.

“The love of my granddaughter is all I have left. I just wanted to protect her… and I have failed. My burden should have fallen on her, when the right time came. But now…” the king paused, taking the now white crystal from around his neck, and placing it into Adrien’s hand. “It falls on you. I saw immediately that you’d be the new Black Cat. Plagg was with you, clearly showing that you were his chosen.”

“Me?” was all that the blond could dumbly say.

“When I saw you with Plagg I realized. My time was over, Marinette would soon take my place. Her time as the Ladybug guardian has come. And so has yours as the Black Cat guardian.” King Fu grabbed Adrien’s hand, the crystal hidden within them. “Return the crystal. Save Atlantis. Save my granddaughter. Only you can do it, only you can balance her and bring her back from the Crystal. Only you… Chat Noir.”

And with that, the King’s hand fell from Adrien’s, his last breath left him, and his spirit went to join those of his ancestors.

Adrien lowered his head in respect, clutching the crystal in his hand so tightly, that no light could be seen.

“So? Now what dude?” asked Nino from the stair’s base. He and Alya had apparently grow tired of waiting outside and let themselves in. Wayzz and Trixx were also with them, and so were Tikki and Plagg. The turtle sprite was sitting on his new chosen shoulder, head still low in respect to his former one. The fox sprite was still laying comfy onto her chosen hair. The two Kwamis in cat form were sitting by their feet. Ivan was gone, out on the room.

Adrien looked at them, the situation heavy on him.

“Excuse me?” he frowned, expressing his confusion.

“We followed you in.” started Alya, serious. “And we’re going to follow you out.”

“It’s your decision, dude. We’ll stick with you.” Added Nino

All his decision had brought only bad outcomes, so why were they asking him. He didn’t understand how they could still believe in him so strongly. He knew he had to do something to save Mari, but he didn’t trust himself. Who assured him that he wouldn’t make a mess once again? He voiced as much.

“My decision?” he rose to his feet, hand on his chest and face incredulous. “Well, I think we’ve all seen how effective my decisions are!” his voice grew angrier, as he went on. “Just to recap, I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archaeological find in the record of history,” he took the Journal out of his bag, and started to wave it around. “Thus enabling the kidnap and, or the murder of the royal family. Oh, and let us not mention about how I personally delivered the most powerful force known to man into the hand of a mercenary nutcase” ‘ _who happens to be my father for the record_ ’ he added in his mind “that will sell it to the highest bidder!” He threw the Journal to the ground, carried away by his emotions. “Have I left anything out?!”

“Well, you did set the camp on fire, and you sent us down that big hole…” Nino added innocently, only to be silenced by Alya’s elbow hitting him in the ribs, a sniggering Trixx on her head.

“Why thank you Nino! You really know how to comfort someone!” Grumbled Adrien as he walked away, moving to sit on a broken vase.

“But you fell in love with a girl needed someone, you gave her the strength to smile again and drawn her out of her shell, after thousand years.” The soft sweet voice of Tikki told him, doing what Nino couldn’t. “Without you she would still be lonely and sad.”

“And I picked you for a reason. You are her half, like Tikki’s mine.” Added Plagg, putting in some effort too. “Don’t give up now!”

The Journal appeared in his vision, brought by Tikki in her mouth.

“We have our chosen now, but without a crystal and their Miraculous object to help them control their power, there isn’t much they can do.” Wayzz added as well. “You are the only one who has both, Chat Noir.”

Plagg then came over and gently nudged his closed hand, where the crystal that now belonged to him was. “And remember. When you hit rock bottom, the only place to go is up.” He took out Adrien’s ring from his shirt.

The blonde looked at him, still dishearten.

“And who told you such a thing Plagg?” his voice was uncaring.

“A woman by the name of Emilie Agreste.” Responded the smug black ball of fur, pushing the Journal closer with his paw.

Adrien looked at it, then at the crystal in his hand, glowing a bright poison-green, then at his ring.

The silvery metal had turned an obsidian black. On the flat surface of the ring a green glowing cat paw print shone. The light seemed to pulse in synchrony with the crystal.

The ring was the Miraculous for control, the crystal had awakened his power to use.

Taking the black ring from the chain keeping it on his neck, he put it on his ring finger.

It fitted. For the first time in his life, the ring fitted him perfectly. The paw on it seemed to hum in content with him.

Looking at it, Adrien though about his mother’s words, coming to him through the black cat.

King Fu had called him Chat Noir and said he could save Marinette. Now he realized the old king was right, he was the one who could and would save her.

Letting the determination fill him, he rose to his feet.

His mind brought back some of the things Marinette had shown him. He’d pick all he needed and then, he’ll save her.

“Go, find yourself some crystals and the Miraculous jewel Wayzz was talking about, I’ll meet you in a few on the square outside the door.” He said to his two human friends, a smirk on his lips and he moved to walk away, “We are gonna save Marinette.”

He was gone. Before they could answer he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm Alive! In a huge mess... but alive.


End file.
